Craving More Than You're Given
by Doopstory
Summary: Friendship finally established, Legosi and Louis start to really get to know each other. [SPOILER WARNING! This story takes place after chapter 120 in the manga. Make sure you're caught up before reading]
1. A Toast to Friendship

**AN: Oh hey! Beastars is finally a category on here! I've been writing this fic for a couple months now and posting on Ao3, so I'm glad I can now bring it here. **

* * *

Louis didn't like being this close to the back alley market. It was eerie how easily it blended into the rest of the city, but anyone who had spent a moderate amount of time there could pick out landmarks, and he saw quite a few from the roof of the old condo building he stood on. He took a drag of his cigarette.

"If I see you here again, I'll eat you alive."

Free's last words to him rose to the surface. It was possible that some of the animals on the roof might have seen him before, but he made sure to dress as casually as possible for this event to circumvent that. He just looked like an unassuming 19 year old deer, not a mob boss.

He snuffed out the cigarette and turned around, surveying. The sun was dipping lower into the sky now, turning the light's hue more orange. The light bathed the decades old structure in a way that made it seem slightly homely. Slightly.

Despite the surroundings, everyone up there seemed to be having a good time. A group of adults that lived in the building gathered around each other, eating and chatting. They were a colorful crowd, ranging from an albino crow to a hulking black bear to a tiny sheep. Off to the right were a group of canines he remembered from Cherryton. The big sheepdog, the coyote, the little labrador, the hyena, and the absolutely minuscule fennec fox. They all sat in a circle as they took turns flipping a water bottle, releasing a chorus of barks and howls whenever it would land upright. Along with them was the animal they were all here for: Legosi the gray wolf. His turn soon came to complete the bottle ritual. His large form and long, lanky limbs made the whole thing look even more ridiculous. When he couldn't manage to get the bottle to land upright, he chuckled softly, rubbing the back of his neck as he handed the bottle to the next participant. Louis couldn't help but smile.

Legosi had been many things to him. An underclassman, a useful pawn, a nuisance, a rival. But finally and most importantly: a friend.

His spacing out was interrupted by a poke to his right thigh. He looked down and saw a small white bunny.

"Hey you!"

"Hey, Haru." They had dated back in high school, but it was a short lived relationship. This was actually the first time he had seen her in a long while.

Haru cocked her head, smirking as one of her ears went lop-sided. "You're happy I invited you, right?"

Louis laughed, sounding more like a slight cough. "Yeah."

"Still can't believe I had to get your new number through Legosi." She leaned against the railing that he sat against as they both looked at the animal in question.

"Sorry." That was all Louis could manage without getting into his activities in the past months. He knew Haru respected his privacy, at least.

"Whatever. I'm just glad to see you're okay." Her gaze drifted downward, resting on the metal prosthetic of his right leg. "...relatively speaking, that is. So he really..."

"Ah, he told you." Louis swiveled his right leg on its artificial toe, watching the setting sun glint off the metal. He recalled the night he offered the leg to Legosi to give him the strength to overcome Riz. The tears he shed during the ordeal were nothing compared to the ones that flowed when he thought of Legosi dying.

"He told me everything. You're very brave, Louis." Haru placed her hand gently on his thigh. Flickers of their time together lit up in his mind, but the interest remained dormant. He looked at Legosi again, whose eyes were pointed toward them. He gave them both a warm smile before turning his attention back to the circle of canines.

"How're the two of you doing?"

Haru sighed, wearing a soft smile. "Well, Legosi's Legosi."

Louis snorted. "That he is."

"But things are getting better. He's becoming more sociable and understanding other animals better. I'm not sure what's in store for us, but I'm happy. I'm sure he is too."

"He'd better be. Someone who can plan a birthday party like this at such short notice is a keeper. Even if it is a bit belated." He smiled again, but he could feel a pit forming in his stomach. "Can't believe he lives in such a dump, though..."

"Oh, don't even get me started!" Haru laughed in exasperation.

"I'm gonna get something to eat." Louis pushed himself off the railing, making his way toward the makeshift snack table that was set up. All of Legosi's friends in the condo chipped in with their own dishes, their diverse backgrounds laid out clearly in culinary form.

Legosi's tail wouldn't stop wagging when it was all unveiled to him. Everyone was bearing gifts, mostly more food. Louis had given him a gift card to a decent clothing chain, offering a cheerful "happy birthday!" and a pat on the back. That was the only time he had interacted with him that afternoon before he was ambushed by his old school pals.

Louis took a plate and placed some curry onto it, as well as a slice of cake. A small juice box topped off the meal. He walked over to the canine circle, seeing that they had retired the water bottle and were now all idly chatting about their lives. Legosi caught his gaze, offering the same warm smile, which Louis returned this time. His school friends wouldn't surrender him that easily, and they both knew it. Louis returned to his previous spot by the railing to eat. He still felt hungry after he finished.

Before Louis knew it, the party seemed to evaporate. The inhabitants of the condo slowly leaked out and Legosi's school chums all left at once, needing to get back so they could get to sleep at a reasonable time for class. Haru was the last to leave, squeezing one of Legosi's big hands with both of her own as he knelt down next to her. His ear flicked and his tail wagged as he waved goodbye to her. Louis pretended he wasn't looking, instead watching the sun set as he worked on burning down another cigarette.

"You shouldn't smoke, Louis-senpai." Louis was surprised by the sudden, soft voice. Previously unfelt tension released from his shoulders as he turned to face Legosi. "It's bad for your health."

"Says the guy who ate my foot." He shoved the larger animal playfully as he put out his cigarette.

Legosi rubbed his neck. "Ah, can we stop bringing that up?" He leaned down onto the railing, his much larger frame having to bend more than Louis did to match his eye level.

There was silence as a cool wind blew through their fur, the myriad of scents from the city being carried with it. Louis wondered how many more smells Legosi's sensitive nose could pick up than his. Could he smell the meat from the back alley market?

"Thank you for coming today, Louis-senpai. Even though we couldn't really talk..." His ears and tail drooped as he mumbled the last part.

"We're talking now, aren't we?" Louis offered, reassuringly. "Don't worry about it. You haven't seen your school friends in a long time. It's nothing to feel guilty about you dummy."

Legosi nodded slightly. "Jack seemed sad. He tried to hide it but I could tell." He sighed deeply as his shoulders hunched. "It was still the best decision to drop out of school and come here, though."

Louis made a face. "No comment. I'm happy you're doing well enough for yourself though, all things considered."

"Thank you, Louis-senpai."

Louis shoved his friend again. "How long are you gonna keep calling me that, anyway?"

Legosi's response was a shrug and a goofy smile. The corners of his mouth pushed into his eyes, giving them a happy squint. Neither said anything. Another gust of wind blew through them, colder than the others, causing Louis to shiver.

"Should we go inside?" Legosi tilted his head slightly toward the door. Louis nodded. Legosi gathered up all the gifts he received from the guests, with some help from Louis. They pushed through the door and descended the concrete stairs. The space was sparsely lit, only slightly revealing the graffiti that adorned the walls. The musty soggy scent must drive Legosi crazy, Louis thought, but he didn't show it if it did.

The building looked worse on the inside than on the outside. Some of the doors didn't even look like they were on their hinges. Thankfully, the door to Legosi's room was. He unlocked the door and moved in, Louis and gifts in tow. He set them down on the floor as Louis looked around.

"Why does the front door open straight into your closet?" Louis looked around the small space. There were cardboard boxes sitting around acting as furniture, an old radio sitting on one of them. A folded up sleeping mat lay in the corner next to a small dresser. To his right was a small stove. Louis removed his shoes before stepping in.

"This is all there is, actually." The joke either flew over Legosi's head or he chose to ignore it. He set his gifts down on the floor as he sat. Louis put the gifts he was carrying with them, joining Legosi on the floor. Louis's prosthetic clanked against the hardwood floor.

"Not even a bathroom..."

"It's not too bad."

Louis cringed. "It is, Legosi. It really is."

"Well..." Legosi stretched his legs out, bumping Louis slightly with his right foot as he looked up at the ceiling. "I'm okay with it."

"Of course you are." Louis rested his head on his hands, becoming aware of the vast difference in their financial situations. He wished he could just get him a proper place to live, but his father would definitely not allow that.

Legosi crawled over to his gift pile, rummaging through the paper bags and plastic. He grabbed a candle, opening it and giving it a sniff. He set it on the cardboard box next to the radio and lit it with a match, letting its cinnamon aroma chase the staleness from the air. He went back to the pile then, Louis watching. Legosi pulled out a bottle of whiskey and two glasses, a gift from one of his neighbors. "How about a toast?" A goofy grin was plastered on his face, causing Louis to chuckle.

"A toast to what?" Louis adjusted his weight a bit, failing to find a comfortable way to sit on the hard surface.

"Uhh, growing up?" He cocked his head.

"Sure thing." Louis took a glass as Legosi opened the bottle. He poured the liquid gently. Legosi's gentleness used to infuriate Louis, but now he found it endearing. It was an important part of him.

They picked up the glasses, scooching closer to one another until their knees touched. Legosi's nose wrinkled slightly as he caught a whiff of the alcohol. His eyes went wide. "Wait, can I change the toast?"

"You don't need my permission, you know. Do what you want." Louis smiled again as he swirled the liquid in his glass.

"Okay!" He raised his glass up, waiting for Louis. He raised his as well, waiting for Legosi's toast.

"To our friendship!" Legosi was beaming.

Louis's chest swelled. "Our friendship."

Clink

Louis took a small swig, while Legosi took a sip and immediately began coughing.

"Shit, Legosi! I don't like the stuff either but I could at least drink some without dying."

"It just went down the wrong pipe is all!" Legosi managed between coughs.

"The drinks we shared in that back alley market bar were much better, huh?" Louis grimaced a bit as he recalled the memory. It felt like a whole other lifetime.

"You're right about that." Legosi slid his drink to the side, still slightly full. Louis did the same.

"Maybe we should go out to a proper bar sometime. Get some stuff we both like." That feeling in his chest returned as he offered the invitation.

Legosi's ear flicked. "Could we go tonight?" The feeling grew stronger. Louis remembered that he'd be behind in his university work by even coming to the party today, let alone spending the night at some bar.

"Sure, but we'll have to find a place." Louis started to get up, still unused to doing so with his prosthetic. Legosi stood up before him and offered a hand, which he took. He remembered a time when he would have seen such a gesture as insulting. The two of them put their shoes back on and were out the door.

…

"What about there?" Legosi pointed to a bright sign with a beer bottle emblazoned on it. Louis squinted at it.

"Hmm. Looks cheap. We'll pass." This had been going on for over half an hour now. The last remnants of sunlight scattered in the atmosphere, the light of the stars beginning to shine through.

"You're so picky, Louis-senpai." Legosi stifled a laugh as he bumped his waist into his companion. Louis counterattacked with a butt from his antler. They continued on, walking farther and farther away from the slums around the hidden condo to more developed areas. He sure hoped Legosi could find the way back.

It only took another five minutes to find a place that Louis deemed suitable. It was a small but welcoming bar located on a street corner, the neon sign above the door reading "Dandy's". Louis entered first, Legosi ducking in behind him. They were both met with the warm bustle of the other patrons. They squeezed through the small crowd, herbivores and carnivores alike forming it. By some miracle they found two empty stools by the bar, which they took before they could disappear.

Legosi sniffed the air. "This place seems nice!" He had to raise his voice a bit to be heard. "And I'm glad I don't have to wear a dress this time!"

"Awh, but that was so funny! Honestly I have no idea what was going through your head."

"Well, the Shishigumi already knew what I looked like, so I had to come up with a disguise, obviously." That trademark awkward smile was back, and Louis's ears flicked back.

"Hey, maybe we should stop this conversation. Too many people around." He tried to keep his voice as low as possible. Thankfully, Legosi's sharp ears caught it.

The crocodile bartender approached the two. "Good evening gentlemen. ID?"

Louis produced his, which the bartender looked over. He handed it back, waiting for Legosi, who was still fumbling with his wallet. He eventually got a hold of it, handing it over, ears slightly drooping. The bartender looked at his longer than he had Louis's, eyes darting from the card to Legosi, to Louis, and back to the card, as if trying to solve a puzzle. Louis knocked his knuckles against the bar, scowling and clearing his throat.

"Very well." The bartender slid the ID face down toward Legosi. "What will you be having?"

Legosi stammered a bit while Louis spoke first. "I'll have some brandy with some fruit juice." He wasn't the best with alcohol, and only Legosi and his late friend Ibuki knew that. He inhaled deeply as thoughts of the lion flowed through his mind suddenly.

Legosi chewed on his lip as he stared down the large wall of bottles. "What would you recommend for someone who's sensitive to the taste and smell of alcohol?"

The bartender's face went deadpan. "Well, I'd suggest for them to not visit a bar, but I'll whip somethin up for ya." The large animal turned his back to them, getting to work mixing the drinks.

Legosi peeled his ID from the wooden surface of the bar with his claw, returning it to his wallet with a sigh. Louis placed a hand gently on his bicep. "Guess that's something I'll have to get used to as a predatorial offender." Legosi traced the circles in the wood idly with his claw as he spoke. Once again Louis felt guilty about practically forcing Legosi to eat his leg, but just like all the other times he thought about it, he remembered that it had saved his life.

They sat quietly while their drinks were prepared, soaking in the atmosphere as well as each others' company. Louis joined Legosi in his nail tracing, making circles with his finger faster than Legosi was. He noticed this, and began to trace even faster. The two found more amusement from it than they should have.

Legosi stopped, laying his hand flat and wiping the surface with it, pushing Louis's hand out of the way slightly. He put his claw down once again, and this time traced it in a more erratic motion. It didn't take long for Louis to see he was writing out invisible words.

_Hi Louis_

Louis snorted, shooing Legosi's hand away so he could write a message too.

_What's up_

_Nothing much_

_Nice weather out_

They continued to make small talk with their fingers when the drinks were placed suddenly in front of them. The bartender looked down at their hands, squinting at the counter to make sure there were no marks being left. He glared at the two of them before uttering a small "Enjoy" before turning around and walking away. "Fuckin kids." It wasn't loud, but it was loud enough.

The two slowly turned to each other, eyes wide. Slowly but surely, the corners of their mouths curled up in unison, before they both let loose fits of laughter, Legosi's tail thumping against the stools next to him. The patrons next to them glanced over in annoyance before returning to their business.

Louis took hold of his drink, tipping its contents into his mouth. The taste was sweet, but left his throat feeling warm. He let out a breath as he placed the glass back down, looking over at Legosi who was sniffing his drink curiously. He stuck his tongue into it, only to retract it and show his sharp teeth.

"Woah, this is really good!" He upgraded from simply licking it to almost downright chugging it. Louis placed his hand on Legosi's shoulder.

"Careful now! That's the kind of drink that's most dangerous. You don't realize just how much you're drinking."

Legosi smiled sheepishly. "Ah, thank you for the concern, Louis-senpai. You wouldn't mind if I had another though, right?"

Louis raised his own glass to his mouth. "I suppose not." His voice was muffled as he spoke into it, taking another sip.

…

Louis capped Legosi at four drinks, while he only had his one. Its warm influence tugged his small body, but Legosi was definitely more far gone. His large body was no match for the drinks he had consumed, and he was loudly telling Louis about all his neighbors and the dates he went on with Haru. His tail wagged with reckless abandon and his large hands clapped against the counter enthusiastically as he spoke. Louis couldn't help but get wrapped up in it all.

"And Sebun-san is soooo cute! But she's like, 30 or something! It's weird how herbivores can just do that, y'know! But I guess you would know!"

"I can't say I really notice it, actually." Louis took a sideways glance in front of him, the mirror behind the bar reflecting the image of a deer and a wolf having a good time together. It was almost picturesque, burning itself into Louis's mind.

"...because when I'm like, 40 or something I'll look like some mangy mutt, probably!" He was still going on about that?

"Aw, Legosi, I'm sure you'll age like a fine wine." He looked back at his friend, whose eyes were now closed as he swayed his head back and forth, grinning.

"Thaaaanks Louis-senpaiiiii." He burped. "You'll still be just as cute when you're like 60, I bet."

Louis pulled at his collar as his heart rate sped up slightly. He couldn't think of a response to that one. He knew of Legosi's affinity for herbivores, but he never thought to include himself under that umbrella.

Of course, Legosi was also drunk, voiding any strange comment he might make.

A sudden pressure made itself apparent on Louis's right antler. Legosi had placed one of his large hands on it. "Hey, I bet a mouse could climb these like a tree!"

"I'd suppose you're right, Legosi." He couldn't keep up with the punches his friend was giving him.

The sensation on his antler changed, and he saw the bartender begin to gape at them. Louis looked in the mirror and saw Legosi absent-mindedly gnawing on the antler. He pushed Legosi away softly and got up. "Alright, I think it's time to get you home."

"Okaay." Legosi got up with Louis's help. Louis paid the bill with his credit card and carted the large inebriated carnivore out of the establishment.

He kept an arm on Legosi as they walked, but after a few minutes Legosi proved that he could be trusted to move forward by himself. It was oddly quiet, contrasting heavily from the cheerful atmosphere of the bar. Louis stopped suddenly, sighing.

"Legosi, do you know how to get back?"

He nodded, swaying a bit as he looked around. He sniffed the air before pointing to their right. They set off in that direction.

More silence. Just their footsteps and the sound of the traffic. Louis could feel his head clearing as he stopped at a crosswalk. Legosi walked past him, forcing Louis to reach out and grab him by the back of his shirt, pulling him back onto the sidewalk.

"Pay attention, Legosi!" He could feel the blood pumping in his ears, not daring to imagine how that could have ended.

Legosi mumbled into his shoulder. "Sorry."

They stood there, waiting for the image of the nondescript walking animal to light up.

"Are you mad at me, Louis-senpai?" Legosi gave Louis the saddest looking eyes he had ever seen.

Louis couldn't help but smile. "I'm not, don't worry. I just know what kind of drunk you are now, and that I need to do a better job controlling your intake."

Legosi didn't say anything, but his tail wagged lazily behind him.

…

By some miracle, Legosi's sense of direction really wasn't impaired by the intoxication, as the two found themselves back at the hidden condo. Louis glanced at his phone. It was almost 11 PM. By the time he caught the bus back to his dorm it'd be even later. No way he'd be getting any of his schoolwork done.

He decided to walk Legosi to his room to ensure he'd get in okay, despite the fact that he had sobered up a bit on the way. Legosi stopped before unlocking his door, turning to Louis.

"Thanks for taking me out, Louis-senpai. You made this a birthday I'll never forget!"

"Well I'm glad I was able to make your 18th one to remember! I'll just have to find a way to make next year's even better now." They both laughed softly, not wanting to disturb the other residents on the floor. Louis shifted his weight off his prosthetic, giving a small wave. "Well, see you around." He turned to leave.

"Wait."

He turned back, only to see Legosi's chest, the rest of him wrapping around him in a tight embrace. He dipped his head down, nestling his snout in the space between Louis's ear and jawbone.

"I'm glad to have you as my friend, Louis-senpai" He whispered, his breath tickling Louis's fur and sending tingles down his spine.

Louis returned the hug, trying to match the intensity in which Legosi was squeezing. "I'm glad to have you too, Legosi."

Legosi kept talking. "I care about you a lot, and I hope we can be friends for a long time."

Legosi's warmth totally enveloped Louis. "Me too."

They stayed like that for a while, neither one making a move to break the hug. Only when Louis felt Legosi start to apply more of his weight onto him did he pull away.

"Hey, are you falling asleep Legosi?"

A yawn was his answer, and he pushed Legosi toward his door and told him to get a good night's rest and to drink plenty of water. Legosi had simply nodded before shutting his door.

Legosi's warmth stayed with Louis as he left the condo. It stayed with him on the bus ride back, and stayed with him when he returned to his dorm and changed into his pajamas and slipped into bed. He tried to be worried about all the work he had failed to do that night, but the only thoughts he could form were about Legosi as he drifted to sleep.


	2. A Lesson in Misdirection

Try as he might, Louis just couldn't focus on today's lecture. Every time he tried to get his brain on track, it would just derail a second later. He knew he was in his sociology class, but that was about the extent. He stared at his empty notebook before discreetly checking his phone.

_How're you feeling?_

The message he had sent Legosi that morning remained without a response, and Louis felt like he was aboard a boat on rough waters. He was almost positive that this would be Legosi's first experience with a hangover, and he still felt guilty about not stopping him from drinking so much. His thumb hovered over the keypad.

No. He didn't want to seem desperate.

Desperate? Was that the right word?

He returned the phone to his pocket, only to be met with the face of a grinning wolf on the projection screen.

"Now, wolves tend to have tight knit societies. Moreso than any other canine. You can see this come into play many times throughout history, even-"

The professor's voice faded out again, as Louis became absorbed by the images on the projector.

Wolves. Their large, intimidating yet strangely inviting bodies.

Louis felt Legosi's warmth around him once more.

Wolves. Their long mouths full of sharp teeth. The way those teeth felt on his tongue…

Oh yeah. He had tried to forget about that.

Louis laid his head on his arms. So that's what this was all about. He gathered up his things and left the lecture. He wasn't going to gain anything from being there anyway. He pulled out his phone once again, staring momentarily at the unanswered question he sent before he pulled up Juno in his contacts.

_Hey. Can we go out somewhere sometime?_

The response was almost instant, as he expected.

_I'm free tomorrow_

…

The next day was a nice, if not breezy, mid-April day. The sun streaming through the trees of the park bathed the bricks below in a green hue. Animals of all ages and species were out today, talking and laughing. It only made sense for a Saturday morning.

Louis sat underneath the biggest tree in the center of the part, the cold bricks having seeped through his pants and chilled his legs. He scrolled through a very formally-written email he had received from his father, Ogumi. The few times he interacted with Louis it was always as if he were doing business with some corporation, not his adopted son. This particular email was informing him that his prearranged marriage plans had fallen through, and that the would-be bride's father was counting on Louis becoming a Beastar. Ogumi's sterile prose was accented with disappointment, while Louis felt the exact opposite.

He closed out his email and looked over his text messages. He and Juno had communicated a fair bit, setting up the meeting place and time. He selected Legosi from his contacts once again, already knowing that there was still no reply. There was no way this was about a hangover. The wolf was air-headed, sure, but he had hoped that Legosi would have thought to at least message him once since that night. They did have a good time, right? He said as much.

Maybe he should ask Haru if he was okay? She would know.

"Louis-senpai!"

The wolf he had invited appeared, wearing casual clothes but looking a bit tense. She walked toward him as he stood up, dusting off the back of his pants.

"Hey Juno." She stopped a few paces in front of him. Her fur pattern was similar to Legosi's, except it was curly and had an odd reddish tint to it. He wasn't sure if this was common with gray wolves or not.

"So..." Juno puffed her cheeks a bit. "What do you wanna talk about?"

"Hm?" Louis was idly scratching at one of his antlers. "Oh, nothing. I just wanted to spend time with you."

Juno balled her fists up. "So what? A date?" A whirlwind of emotions seemed to be swelling within her.

"What do you think?" Louis responded wryly.

"Ugh, I don't know what to think of you!" She paced, rubbing her hand through the long fur on her head. "The last time we saw each other, we kissed and then you blew me off! You said some nasty things, senpai! So I really don't know why I'm here!"

"But you still came pretty eagerly." Louis walked past her, beckoning her to follow. The beginnings of a smile on her face betrayed her scowl.

"So, are you admitting that you don't believe everything you said that day and might wanna give this thing a shot?" Her tail was wagging. Not as enthusiastically as Legosi's would, but wagging nonetheless.

Louis exhaled sharply through his nose. "Let's just say I've been distracted lately, and I think this would help."

"Distracted?"

Juno drew closer, and Louis thought he could see some animals staring already. "Yeah." He turned his head to her, still walking forward. "So, how's Cherryton? How's the drama club?"

"Well." She swung her arms in a carefree way, enjoying the nice breeze. "Bill is the head of the drama club now, but you'd know that of course, since it was you who told him to take the position."

"Ah, glad he took my advice. I'm not gonna regret giving it, am I?"

Juno shook her head. "I mean, Bill can still be an ass, that's just who he is. But his sense of camaraderie is even more infectious than it used to be, and we're now even more united toward our goal of giving the best performances we got!" She twirled a bit for emphasis, followed by a graceful leap.

"I see you're still keeping up with the dancing." Louis smiled, getting lost in the nostalgia of it all.

"Of course!" She twirled a few more times before stopping, regaining her balance again. "Woah, one too many times!"

They both laughed. Maybe this could actually work. Louis was unsure of the longevity of such a relationship, but it'd at least satisfy his sudden fixation and allow him to be able to focus on his work again. That wasn't selfish, right?

They had walked around the park once, now heading out into the city. "So, Louis-senpai. What shall we do today?"

"The shopping district is nearby. Let's spend the day there."

Juno beamed, tail wagging once again. "A shopping trip with a member of a wealthy family? I'd be an idiot to refuse!"

The words stung a bit. Nobody knew his familial circumstances. Not even Legosi.

The crowd thickened as they walked farther, animals outside of the storefronts holding trays with free samples. Louis and Juno both took some pastries, their sweet and buttery taste complimenting the warm sun.

Louis had been apprehensive that morning, but this wasn't so bad. They entered stores just for the fun of it, looking over the wares even though there was nothing that interested them.

"Come again!" The elderly donkey's voice could barely be heard behind the door closing. So far that candle shop was the store they had stayed in the longest.

"Ugh, sometimes I hate my sensitive nose. I wonder if I'll be able to smell anything all day now." Juno sniffed repeatedly, distorting her face and causing Louis to chuckle softly.

"Well that didn't stop you from shoving your whole muzzle into some of those candles anyway, huh?" He nudged her slightly.

Juno rubbed her arm sheepishly. "I couldn't help it, they smelled so good!"

Suddenly, a familiar voice rang out through the crowd.

"Oh, Louis! Juno? Juno! Louis!"

Their attention was drawn toward the yelling. Small white arms were waving at them from a few dozen meters away.

"Over here, you guys!" Haru jumped up a few times, trying to make herself more visible among the large animals around her. One of them being…

Legosi.

The warm day suddenly turned as cold as a day in December. Legosi assumed a hunched over posture, one that used to be common for him before he started standing up straight more. He rubbed the back of his neck, not looking over at the two as they made their way over.

"Oh! Hey Haru-senpai! Crazy seeing you here!" Juno's tail drooped a bit when she noticed who she was with. "Hello, Legosi."

"A-ah, hello, Juno." His tail drooped even lower, head pointed downward. His eyes met Louis's before averting quickly.

"Legosi..." Louis uttered the word as a breath, unheard by the others. His stomach felt like it was being twisted like an aluminum can.

"Well well, what are you two doing out together?" Haru raised her eyebrow and tilted her head.

"Oh, we're on a date, just like you two!" Juno wrapped her arm around Louis's, fingers intertwining. Louis cringed for a second before morphing the expression into a sheepish smile.

What the hell? He was fine with this being a date just a minute before. What happened?

"Oh wow! I guess I should have been paying more attention to you guys! Did you know about this, Legosi?" Haru tugged on the folds of her boyfriend's shirt. He shook his head gently in response.

"No, I did not. Uh, congratulations."

Louis felt his free hand form a tight fist as his teeth began to grind together.

"Hm? Something the matter, Louis-senpai?" Juno's eyes were laced with concern as she rubbed his shoulder.

"I'm just hungry."

"Oh!" Haru clapped her hands together. "Let's all get lunch together! It'll be like a double date! And we'll just look like a few friends hanging out together, so we shouldn't draw too much attention!"

"Oh, good idea! But where should we go, Haru-senpai?" Juno had let go of Louis, now scanning the surroundings for a place to eat. There was a small discussion, mostly between the two girls, and they ultimately decided on going to a fast food chain.

Louis was given their orders as they found a seat. He had decided to treat them all, since it'd get them away from him so he could think.

From the way Legosi was acting, he had definitely read Louis's message. He was relieved he was okay, but it stung more, in an odd way.

The line moved forward slightly, and Louis rubbed his eyes. This was such a trivial and juvenile problem, but it was getting under his skin, making him itch. Didn't he remember everything that had happened last year? This was insignificant in comparison. He hated it.

Why wasn't he talking? Why wasn't he looking at him? What had he done?

"Sir? Next in line? Sir?"

Louis removed his palms from his eyes, walking forward. He gave the clerk everyone's order: salads for Louis and Haru and soy patties with eggs for Legosi and Juno. French fries for all. He paid and took the tray over to where the three sat. Legosi and Haru were on one side of the booth (Haru needing to kneel to be able to reach the table) while Juno was on the other side, a space left for him. Juno and Haru were chatting while Legosi rubbed the legs of his pants. Louis set the tray down and took his seat.

"So, when did you two get friendly with each other, anyway?" Louis needed to integrate into the conversation, plus he was genuinely curious.

"Oh! Well, it was a few months ago when Haru-senpai was still at the school! I helped her out in the garden one day, and we had a really nice chat! I ended up going back to help a few times after that, in fact!" Juno took a bite of her patty, ears perking up at the taste. The other three also started eating.

"Ah, yeah she's really good at roping people in to help her." Louis pointed his gaze at the large wolf in front of him. "Right, Legosi?"

Legosi jumped up, fur slightly on end and eyes wide. "Ah, yeah."

"What's with you today, Legosi? You were all chatty earlier but now you've clammed up?" Haru rubbed his arm as her ears flattened. "Does your stomach hurt?"

"N-no, nothing like that." His ears drooped to match Haru's. Juno simply scoffed.

"Maybe he's finally feeling all the guilt from all the times he broke my heart."

"Juno! That's not cool to just throw out in the open!" Haru pulled herself closer to Legosi, before turning to him and whispering. "Is that why you're acting weird, though?"

Legosi sat up straight suddenly. "Wh-no no! That's not it!"

"Well, not that it matters anymore. I've accepted the past and have moved on." Juno looked over at Louis and grinned.

"Yeah." Louis poked at his salad, taking a few bites. His appetite had left him. He looked at Legosi, who was staring out the window now. He needed to get him alone somehow...

Louis took his drink, slurping up the contents quickly through the straw. Brain freeze set in soon after, but he endured.

"Wow, you must have been really thirsty, Louis-senpai!" Juno took a small sip of her own drink.

"Yes, and I still am. Thankfully this place has free refills. I'll be right back." Louis stood up, empty cup in hand, as he strode to the drink fountain. He poured out his ice and filled the cup up with water, making sure to not place the lid on all the way once it was filled. He walked back, eyes on the floor. He counted his steps.

1

2

3

4

He took a half step with his left leg, moving his prosthetic purposely so that his shoe would hitch on the tile. His controlled trip worked, as he dramatically flung his arms out to catch the table, depositing his cup of water all over Legosi's pants.

"Oh crap!"

"Louis! Are you okay!" Juno covered her mouth.

"Ugh, yeah. Guess I'm not entirely used to the leg yet."

"Oh no, Legosi you'd better get cleaned up." Haru looked down at his legs. "You look like you just...well y'know."

Legosi simply looked mortified the entire time, eyes not leaving his legs. Louis pulled on his shoulder.

"Sorry, Legosi. Let's get you to the bathroom to dry you off." He eventually got him to his feet, dragging him into the men's restroom. Thankfully it appeared empty. Louis began gathering paper towels, handing them to Legosi, all the while placing himself between the wolf and the door.

"You're lucky it was only water." Louis crossed his arms, watching Legosi slowly look up from drying his pants. He said nothing, prompting Louis to continue. "So, what's going on with you?"

Legosi looked down, not saying anything.

"You got my message, right?"

"...I did."

"So?"

Legosi scrubbed his pants hard, getting all the moisture out. "You must hate me, Louis-senpai."

"What?"

"After that night. I was such an embarrassment! I chewed on your antler! Do you know how bad that must have looked to everyone! Especially because I'm a predatorial offender!" He threw the wet paper to the ground, resting his palms on the counter and facing the mirror. "I...I was too ashamed to talk to you."

Louis deflated like a balloon. "Legosi." The wolf flinched when he placed his hand on his back, rubbing it gently. "You should know just how much I trust you. You should know more than anyone. Don't think, not for one second, that something like that could tarnish our friendship."

Legosi turned timidly to him, head still kept low. "You're...really not mad?"

"Of course not!" He gave his shoulder two rapid punches, knowing the larger animal wouldn't be hurt from it. "I had such a good time with you that night, and I don't want you to just dwell on that one thing." He leaned down to meet Legosi's eyes, smiling. "Can you do that for me?"

Legosi stared for a moment, before slowly showing his own smile. His sharp fangs poked from his lips.

Those same fangs that had clasped so tight around Louis's leg on New Year's.

Sharp fangs that he had felt with his tongue. Sharp, yet delicate.

Legosi's face was unbelievably close, the warm air from his nose making Louis's lip moist.

Louis retreated, turning so he wasn't facing Legosi. So that thought was still around, huh? He was going to have to kiss Juno sometime today to try and get rid of it.

"C'mon, let's get back to the girls."

"Right. Thanks, Louis-senpai."

"You don't have to thank me all the time, you airhead!" They both laughed as they headed back to their table.

…

After the meal, the four made a beeline to the clothing store Louis had gotten Legosi a gift card for. The four eventually separated, with Haru and Juno going off to buy underwear, while Louis was tasked with helping Legosi expand his wardrobe.

"Summer's coming up, so you should probably focus on getting some shorts and t-shirts." Louis glanced through the large breed canine selection. Most of the clothes were very plain. At least Legosi would be satisfied with that.

"You're right. I don't handle the heat super well." Legosi had two pairs of shorts in his hands, looking each one over. "Say, Louis-senpai? How short do you think is too short?"

"Depends on if you're using them for exercise or not, I think. Not that stuff like that matters at the end of the day. Just wear what's comfortable."

"What if they're both comfortable?" Legosi had picked up another pair.

Louis shrugged. "You flip a coin?"

Legosi continued gathering clothes for summer, and a few for colder temperatures. The gift card Louis had given him had a large amount on it, after all.

"Say, what do you think of me and Juno?" Louis gave Legosi a sideways glance. Legosi looked back at him over the pile of clothes in his arms.

"Well, I'd have to say I'm surprised! I didn't know you two were ever that close! You seemed to be rivals, actually!" He adjusted his posture so his stack wouldn't tip over. "Of course, I had a lot of other stuff on my mind that year to really pay too much attention to your relationship."

"No, you're right. This is pretty recent, actually." Louis's chest hurt, but he kept talking anyway. "She actually visited me once in the back alley market."

Legosi's eyes became saucers. "What? Are you serious! Not even Haru knows about that!"

"Yeah, and I want it to be kept that way, okay?"

"Of course, Louis-senpai. My lips are sealed." They arrived at the dressing room, and Legosi continued, this time with his voice lowered. "Anyway, how did she find you?"

"Well, she knew the group that took Haru, so she went looking for them, knowing I'd be there." He smiled grimly. He hated that he still recalled his days in the Shishigumi fondly, especially with Legosi next to him. "Anyway, we can stop talking about this now."

"Ah, sorry. I'll go try this stuff on."

Louis sighed, taking a seat on the bench outside the changing rooms. He rested his prosthetic leg on his left knee, rubbing where his real leg ended. The phantom pain was easing lately, but would still crop up at inopportune times, like right now. Despite that, he was happy.

Legosi stepped out from the changing room after putting on each article, asking for Louis's opinion. Louis, for the most part, had no opinion, and told Legosi to choose for himself. He assured him that he would let him know if any of the clothes were absolutely horrible.

Louis smiled, feeling a pleasant bubbling in his gut. There weren't many other animals around, and the casual intimacy of being there with Legosi was nice. He regretted not seeing the value in being his friend earlier.

"I think I'm done now." Louis looked up, seeing Legosi's smiling face holding out a hand to him. Louis took it, standing up with his friend's help.

…

After the clothes shopping, Legosi and Haru parted ways with Juno and Louis, who made their way back to the park.

"I had a great time today, Louis-senpai!" Juno had a bashful stance to her.

"I did too."

Juno inched a bit closer to him, while Louis looked around. Not too many animals were around. The feeling of fangs on his tongue once again flashed through his mind. This was it. Maybe he could finally flush this obsession from his mind.

Their lips found each other, just as they had done months ago. Louis pushed forward, looking for that same feeling. Juno had closed her eyes, but his stayed open. He noticed all the ways in which Legosi and her were similar, but also different. Of course, there was the fur, but also the ear shape. She was also much shorter than Legosi, as Louis was actually slightly taller. Her teeth as well, he could imagine, were probably smaller. And although they were closed right now, he knew that Legosi's eyes were more deep set than hers, but also held a subtle kindness.

They pulled away from each other, Juno breathing heavily while Louis just wiped his mouth.

"Ah, still kind of sloppy, huh. Maybe you need more experience kissing canine mouths?" Juno was blushing, nonetheless.

Unsatisfied, Louis leaned in again. "Well let's try again." This time Louis closed his eyes, letting his tongue run over her teeth once again.

And then, from the depths of his mind, Legosi's warmth from the other night enveloped him. Those large, safe arms wrapped around him as he kissed.

Wait, that didn't happen.

Louis pulled away. "Well, we should stop before we draw a crowd."

What a bad time to recall that memory.

"A-actually, nobody's really around." She was right.

"I mean, we should both get back. I have schoolwork to do."

"Yeah, me too!" Juno looked up sheepishly. "Until next time, Louis-senpai."

"Yeah. See you!"

They both parted ways, Louis taking a bus back to the Galdona University campus. Once he was seated, he pulled out his phone. Legosi had texted him.

_Here's my late response. I felt awful that morning. Thank you for asking, Louis-senpai._

Louis let out a small laugh, covering his mouth but still smiling as he sent a text of his own.

_Let me know the next time we can hang out again. I want to make the most of our friendship._

He hit send, unsure if he should have added that second sentence or not. Returning his phone to his pocket, he looked out the window, watching the city rush by, bathed in the late afternoon sun. He ran his tongue over the surface of his teeth.

His mind was still fixated on the feeling of sharp canines.


	3. Your Shoulder is as Comforting as a Bed

"Your grades have been slipping."

It was the first thing Ogumi said to Louis since the secretary let him in over a minutes ago. Louis stopped sipping his tea to respond.

"Yes. I know."

"They shouldn't be." The large red deer finally turned to face his adopted son. "You passed that entrance exam with a perfect score."

Louis stared at his reflection in the tea. "Understood, father."

Ogumi turned away once again, and silence fell upon the room. Louis put his cup on the table in front of him and balled his fists on his knees, waiting to be released.

"I know what you've been doing these past few weeks."

Louis looked up. Ogumi was now in front of him, squinted eyes behind glasses piercing through him. Louis avoided the gaze.

"I may have stopped having bodyguards escort you everywhere, but I still have them keep an eye on you." Ogumi continued. "They say you've been out with a female carnivore. A wolf."

Louis looked outside, eyes locking onto a couple of birds flying together. "We're friends."

"I hear it's more than that. You must be insane or suicidal. I would think you'd have more sense after having your leg eaten." Ogumi walked away, allowing Louis to release the breath he didn't realize he was holding.

"This interspecies fling is simply more of your rebellious phase showing itself. I fully expect this relationship to be ended by the time I arrange for your new engagement."

A pit grew in Louis's stomach. "Understood, father."

"And once that's done you will have time to focus on your studies and improve your grades." Ogumi punctuated this by sitting at his desk, where he started sorting through some files, signifying the end of the meeting. Louis stood, bowed to his father, and left. He didn't respond when the secretary told him to have a nice day.

As far as meetings with his father went, that one was pretty standard. The only difference this time was the deep pit that formed in Louis's stomach.

Why, though? He had been confronted about his grades before, as well as pursuing relationships outside his prearranged marriage. Yes, the fact that this time it involved a carnivore made it different, but the prospect of ending his relationship with Juno didn't even upset him. He enjoyed all the time they were spending together, but the romantic aspect of it did nothing for him.

Louis exited the Horns Conglomerate building, his mind still buzzing with thoughts. Breaking up with Juno would no doubt be messy, but he had considered doing it even before today. His sudden fixation on wolves was not being satiated by her, and he felt bad for leading her on. Into a socially unacceptable interspecies relationship, no less. He was right to reject her when she kissed him months ago, but he let his curiosity get the better of him and now they were both in this mess. Maybe that was why his gut felt so awful.

Louis sighed, sitting down on a nearby bench and pulling out his phone. It'd be for the best to do it quickly. He hoped they could still maintain their friendship.

The phone buzzed in his hand, and his heart went into his throat. Legosi had just texted him.

_Hello Senpai! Would you like to go to a play with me tonight? The theater is performing Aroma and I had bought tickets for Haru and me, but she just told me she's sick and can't go._

Aroma was a classic stage production about a skunk trying to start a perfume company, with all the hijinks one would expect from that scenario. It was far from Louis's favorite play, but he had not hung out with Legosi since the day of the double date. They had been texting a lot more since then, but that was about it. Louis typed out his response.

_Sure! What time is it?_

…

The theater happened to be closer to Legosi's place, so Louis took the bus over to the hidden condo. Thankfully, Legosi was standing outside, sparing Louis from having to enter the dilapidated structure again.

"Hey, Louis-senpai." Legosi offered a casual wave before sticking his large hands into his pockets. He was wearing an outfit Louis had never seen before: a blue collared shirt tucked into some gray slacks, with some formal looking shoes to complete the look.

"Hell, Legosi! Trying to make me look bad?" Louis was only half joking, looking down at his plain outfit consisting of a t-shirt, jeans, and sneakers.

Legosi shrugged, that carefree goofy smile on his face. "Well, I just think I look good in this."

"You do." Louis turned away quickly, beckoning Legosi to follow. "C'mon now, we don't want to be late."

It only took a few strides for Legosi to catch up. "I invite you to a play I bought tickets for, and you're the one that's going to lead the way? That's so like you, senpai."

"Well someone's gotta do it. If it's not Haru it's gotta be me." Louis felt fluttery after saying that.

The late afternoon bustle of the city wasn't hard to navigate, and it even had a sort of coziness to it. Louis looked skyward, closing his eyes and breathing in deep through his nose. He knew his father's men were probably watching, but he didn't care.

"Have you ever seen Aroma?" Legosi startled him with the sudden question.

"A few times. It's alright."

"Ah, I've never seen it. I'm not usually interested in comedies." Legosi rubbed the back of his neck. Was it always itchy or was that just something he did?

"What? You? Not a fan of comedies? No way!" Louis put a hand on his face, mouth agape in fake shock.

Legosi turned to face him, eyes squinting. "And I don't have to be a fan of comedy to know you're not funny."

Louis snorted, which Legosi responded to with a soft chuckle.

"So how've you been the past few weeks? I mean, aside from what we've texted each other about?" The bounce in Louis's step began to hurt where his leg met the prosthetic, but he ignored it.

"Oh, uh, just working and stuff. Nothing much to talk about. How about you?" Legosi stepped out of the way of some ferrets who weren't watching where they were going.

Louis let out a lazy breath. "Well, school's been hard, but I'm getting through it. Sometimes I think you might have been right to drop out, though." He pat Legosi's back loosely.

"Heh, Haru said the same thing, actually."

"Truly, you are the wisest of all of us."

The theater soon appeared, a steady stream of animals flowing into it. The pair stood at the end of the line as the workers by the door took everyone's tickets and checked them for drinks or food. It took only a few minutes for them to get to the entrance, their tickets ripped on the perforation and handed back to them. The lobby was full of animals of all shapes and sizes, the smallest of which took tiny steps up near the ceiling to sit in seats away from the larger animals. Everyone else herded into doorways marked by size. Louis looked at his ticket, noticing it was for the mid-sized seats.

"Hey Legosi! We are seated next to each other, right?" Louis felt a slight chill as he asked.

"Oh, yeah of course! I had to choose seats to accommodate Haru, but I also wouldn't be able to fit in the smaller sections. I guess that works out for you." Legosi suddenly took Louis by the wrist, stopping him from going further.

"Hm? What's up?" Legosi's hand was warm…

"Let's let everyone get seated first. The seats we have are at the end, so I don't want everyone to have to squeeze past my legs to get to their spots."

Louis just nodded, and the two of them stood in the middle of the lobby, allowing the animals to file in past them. Legosi continued to hold Louis by the wrist. He probably forgot he was even doing it, but Louis didn't want to bring it to his attention.

Suddenly, his leg started itching. Not wanting to break the contact they were sharing, Louis brought his knee up, bending the leg so he could reach it with his free hand. He pulled his jeans up a bit so he could scratch it better.

"Oh, take a look at that!"

It sounded like passing conversation, but Louis knew it was directed to him.

"Wow, that wolf's got a real tight grip on him. Do you think he ate the leg and is keeping the rest around for later?"

Louis turned toward the voices. There were three gazelles staring at them. He glanced toward Legosi, who wasn't facing them, but his ear was twitching.

"Hey! Yeah you! Blink twice if you need help!" One of them was looking at Louis directly now. He could feel Legosi's grip tighten.

"Actually..." Louis stormed up to the trio, Legosi still holding onto his wrist as he was dragged along. "We just don't want to lose each other in the crowd." He looked the closest one straight in the eyes, glare unwavering.

"Really?" The gazelle to the right chirped up. "What about your-"

"As for my leg." Louis stomped his prosthetic on the ground with a large thwack. "I lost it in a construction accident." He looked up at Legosi, who simply stood there watching, his expression a mixture of anger and concern. "Typical for weaklings like you to assume any injury a herbivore has was caused by a carnivore, though. You live your lives so safely and risk free that something like this could never happen to you." Louis gave them a cocky smirk.

"Whatever, man."

"Let's get away from these guys. They're creepin me out."

The three of them left to take their seats as Legosi's grip loosened again.

"I know you want to protect herbivores, but remember I can do pretty well for myself." Louis smiled up at Legosi, whose face was still stone. "C'mon, I think we should get to our seats now."

"Well, they weren't wrong. I did eat your leg." Legosi was staring off into space.

Louis rolled his eyes. "Yeah, but everything else they were spewing was garbage." He reached up and pat the side of his friend's face. "The play will get your mind off it. Let's go."

Thankfully, everyone in their row was already seated, leaving the two seats at the end free. Louis went in first, with Legosi taking the end seat to his right. Louis fit perfectly in the seat, and so did Legosi, more or less. His shoulder invaded Louis's space a bit, pressing against him lightly. He laid his head back, his antlers preventing his head from resting fully on the fabric of the seat. Despite this, he felt more comfortable than he had in a long while.

The bustle of the crowd started to die down with a chorus of shhhhh as the lights dimmed, and the director of the theater walked out on stage. Standard introductory stuff. Louis leaned over to whisper to Legosi.

"Now this takes me back." Hard to believe it was only a year ago when he played Adler the Reaper. The pain from the fracture his left ankle received flared in his memory.

Legosi dipped his head down to respond. "Although this time we get to be in the audience. A lot more relaxing." The proximity of his warm breath made Louis instinctively lean closer.

Other memories of Cherryton's Adler production came through the floodgates. He remembered feeling like he was holding the entire drama club up on his shoulders. He remembered lashing out at the people around him. And he remembered the socially awkward wolf who remained by his side even after he repeatedly mistreated him.

His heart hurt recalling the memories. He slid his arm over Legosi's, which was draped over the armrest. He managed to grab two of his fingers, squeezing them lightly.

"Louis-senpai? Are you okay?" Legosi's voice was so soft and gentle, it made his heart hurt even more.

"I'm sorry." Louis's vision clouded a bit. He remembered the sensation from that cold night on New Year's eve. He wiped his eyes with his thumb and forefinger.

The director had stopped talking by this point, stepping off stage as everyone else applauded. "Sorry?" Legosi's ears folded back.

"For how I acted last year. Just, everything. I'm really sorry. You're too good a guy to have had to put up with all that." Louis managed to not let any more tears form as he spoke, but he could feel them.

"Ah, n-no, that's alright, senpai! I was an annoying kid back then, so I understand. Besides, we were all going through a lot. You don't have to apologize."

Legosi's stammering was just too cute, and Louis couldn't stop the smile from forming on his face. "Actually, I do. Just say you forgive me, you dumb dog." He faced away from him, his face returning to neutral. "Unless you don't. Which I'd understand."

"I forgive you."

Louis's smile returned as he squeezed the big hand he held.

No more words were exchanged as the production started. The costumes and set design were quite good, and the acting was even better. Unlike the other times he had seen this play, the jokes actually landed, and he allowed himself to laugh unabashedly.

Legosi also laughed quite a bit, and Louis couldn't help but focus all his attention on him when he did. His laugh was so gentle, pure, and genuine. It was beautiful.

As the play went on, Louis's seat became more and more comfortable. The large, warm wolf next to him didn't hurt matters either. He felt himself wondering when the intermission would be. It had to be soon. He closed his eyes, suddenly remembering the sleepless nights of schoolwork he had endured the past few weeks. Despite all his efforts, his father still noticed the dip in the grades. He made a promise to himself not to sacrifice sleep for schoolwork again.

Louis's body fell further into Legosi's, and every time he laughed he could hear the reverberations of it throughout his being. He adjusted in his seat, trying to get more comfortable, when he noticed his eyes were still closed. He should probably do something about that.

…

"Louis-senpai?"

Louis felt his pillow moving, and a gentle rocking motion on his antlers. He grumbled, pulling his arms and legs toward himself as he tried to nestle back into his sleeping space.

"Louis-senpai! The play is over."

Louis opened his eyes, scanning the area. The overhead lights were back on, and most of the seats were empty, only a few animals staying to chat. He raised his head slightly, turning to look at the one who was speaking to him.

"Hmnn, Legosi? What's over? Is it intermission?"

Legosi gave an awkward smile, his teeth poking out slightly. "Uh, that was a while ago. You slept through it, and the rest of the play."

"Oh..." Louis yawned, the tears in his eyes distorting the orange light of the room. He looked up at Legosi, whose face looked unbelievably soft. His kind, understanding eyes told him he wasn't mad at him for sleeping, or for using his shoulder for a pillow. Or for clutching his hand still.

Maybe it was the sudden clarity one gets when just waking up, or the soft, calming presence Legosi gave. Or it could have been both. Whatever the case, Louis came to a sudden realization, one that was so obvious in his mind that he felt he had knew it all along. He continued to gaze into Legosi's eyes as this realization filled his mind, overwhelming any other thought he tried to form.

**I'm in love with you.**

Louis raised his head up, standing up slowly. He felt weightless, warm. He looked down at Legosi, and his entire being swelled. Everything made sense now. He opened his mouth. "...hey."

Legosi stood up as well. "Yeah?"

"...wanna get something to eat?"

"Yeah, I'm starving!"

Louis floated out of the theater with Legosi. Night had fallen, and the two discussed where to go eat, but Louis wasn't entirely there. Legosi was next to him, but he was so far away. He yearned to be close to him again, to be sleeping on him again.

A diner approached, and they both entered. They walked to a booth in the back, Legosi sliding in first and Louis plopping down next to him. They were given their menus, they ordered, and they waited. The cool air and smell of food seemed to snap Louis out of his stupor. He yawned again.

"So, how was the play?"

"Oh, it was really good! The lighting and sets were excellent, and I thought it was really funny!" Louis fixated on Legosi's hand motions as he talked.

"When did you notice I was asleep?"

Legosi looked away, bashfully. "Well, your head got really heavy on my shoulder. I knew you were asleep for sure during the intermission when I tried to get up."

"Heh, sorry about that." Louis smiled drowsily.

Their food arrived shortly afterward. They ate in a comfortable silence.

…

Legosi had walked Louis over to the bus stop and stood with him.

"Thanks for coming today, Louis. I'm sorry we haven't been able to hang out lately." Legosi was looking down at the cement.

"That's alright. I had a good time today, even if most of it was just a nap for me." Louis shuffled his feet.

Legosi turned his gaze to Louis. "Have you not been getting sleep lately?" His tone had a hint of concern on it.

"Not really. University, you know."

"Well, actually I don't." Legosi chuckled. Louis punched his shoulder softly.

The bus appeared from behind the corner, hissing to a stop in front of them.

"Well, I'll see you later!" Louis waved, but remained standing in place. He remembered the feeling of warm arms draped around him, and a cold nose pressed on his neck. He shivered.

"Yeah, see you!" Legosi turned on his heel, walking away. His back drifted further and further from Louis, leaving his chest aching terribly. He stepped onto the cold bus reluctantly, taking a seat. It was mostly empty, so he brought his knees up to his chest and wrapped his arms around them.

The tears from before returned, and he dipped his head behind his arms, sobbing softly as the bus made its way back to the university.


	4. Strength Through Mutual Suffering

Louis's alarm went off. He reached out and hit snooze. It was the third time he hit it.

He had class. He had to get up. And yet…

Louis's head hit his pillow again. He couldn't. His body was too heavy. If he didn't know better, he would assume he was sick. In some ways, maybe he was.

He shoved his face into the pillow, only breathing when he couldn't hold it anymore. What happened to him? He used to be in total control of his emotions, but ever since New Year's he would succumb to their mercy. And now, after falling in love with that stupid wolf…

The alarm went off again. And then it flew against the wall. Louis returned his arm under the pillow, face still buried into it. If only the bed could swallow him whole. He wouldn't have to suffer in this reality anymore. A reality where he fell in love with a member of a different species. A carnivore, and on top of that, another male. And he was already in a relationship with someone else. It hurt so much.

He rolled on his side, the extra large and soft pillows being made specifically for antlers in mind. The sun was shining brightly through the window now, bathing his dorm room in a warm and intense light. The warmth brought memories of Legosi's embrace back into his mind, and despite his efforts to try and squash the thoughts, they took complete hold of him once again. Tears returned to his eyes as images of Legosi materialized in his brain. His calming presence, his distinct yet comforting scent, his deep yet soft voice. His overwhelming warmth. Louis yearned for all of it, all of him. It wasn't fair.

"It's not fair."

Louis, startled by the sound of his own voice, sat up. He wiped his nose, and after a few minutes of sitting there, he strapped on his prosthetic and walked to the bathroom. He already decided he wasn't going to any classes today, but he still knew he couldn't stay in bed all day. He ran the shower and stood under the hot water, hoping it would help reboot his brain. It didn't quite work, but it did clear his head a bit.

Louis turned off the water, stepped out and started to dry off as he considered his situation. He might be able to get over this, but his studies would still suffer, prompting another meeting with Ogumi. Louis definitely did not want to explain this situation to him.

So, he concluded, if he kept this to himself like he might have a year ago, it would only cause more problems. A ghost of a smile graced his lips, grateful to his friends for helping him get out of that habit. Now the only question now was who could he confide in? Ogumi was, of course, out of the question. A school counselor was also out of the question, as he knew Ogumi probably had them in his pocket already.

His brain snapped to Legosi, and he nearly tripped on the way out of the bathroom. It would be nice to tell him his true feelings, but it was entirely unrealistic and would only lead to Legosi stammering out apologies and declarations of love for Haru. And that was the best case scenario.

What about Haru? They were close once, and understood each other well enough. But Haru's relationship with Legosi undid all of that in this context.

Louis put on some clean clothes and fell backwards onto his bed, pulling his phone out and browsing through the classwork he missed. He hadn't made any friends at Galdona, and he didn't see it happening any time soon.

His phone buzzed, showing a message from Juno. He stared at it without reading it. The phone slid out of his hand and fell onto his chest. He only had one path forward.

…

"Oh, Louis! Is everything okay? You don't look well."

Louis sighed. So it was noticeable, or Juno was just very observant. Probably both. He sat across from her. They were at their usual meeting place: a picnic table in the park where they had their first date.

"Yeah, something's on my mind." He stared at his folded hands, wringing them slightly.

"So." Juno propped her head up on one of her hands, smooshing one of her cheeks. "You don't want to date anymore, I'm guessing."

Louis blinked, cleared his throat, and looked away. "How did you know?"

"Well, you haven't seemed too into it lately. You haven't even kissed me the past two times we've been out." Juno twirled the fur on her cheek as she spoke in a matter of fact manner. "And seeing the way you look now just confirmed it. You're probably interested in someone else."

Louis closed his eyes, scowling slightly. He was helpless against her intuition.

"And I'm guessing she's already dating someone else, leading to your current dilemma. You still have feelings for Haru, don't you?" Or maybe not.

Louis smiled joylessly. "No, but you're close." He ran a hand across his face, the space between his thumb and forefinger hitching on the base of his right antler.

"Oh, I was sure that was it!" Juno banged her fists on the table, adopting a pouty look. "Then it's someone else who's in a relationship, right? Is it anyone I know?"

Louis scratched the wood on the table, feeling some of it build up under his nail. "Yeah, you know him."

Juno cocked her head with an empty expression. It took a few seconds for life to fill her eyes again. She stood up, pointing at Louis with all the force she could muster. "Oh! Of course! It's-"

Louis shot his own hand out, placing it on hers and lowering it gently. "Hey, keep it down, huh?"

Juno slowly sat down again. "Oh, sorry! It's just, it all makes sense now! I'm an idiot for not noticing sooner!"

"Hey, I feel the same way." Louis crossed his arms on the table, laying his head on top of them. "I don't even know how long I've felt this way for Legosi, but I know it's been longer than these few weeks."

"So, you changed your mind about dating me to try and make sense of your feelings of attraction for a male wolf?" Juno was smiling, but there was a sadness to it.

"More or less. I'm sorry I had to put you through that." Louis buried his head into his arms further.

Juno sighed. "Well, I'd be upset, but I'm gonna be honest with you. I'm sort of going through the same thing you are."

Louis's ears perked up. "Hm? Mind if I ask how?"

Juno's ears folded back, contrasting his. "Honestly, it's kind of a really weird coincidence, so I wonder if you'd even believe me."

"Well, you'd have no reason to lie about something like this. If you want to, go ahead and tell me." Louis sat up straight again, staring intently at Juno.

She blushed. "Well, you see, I've actually been spending some time with Haru recently, and I think I've developed the same feelings for her."

Louis's jaw dropped slightly. "Really? Didn't you hate her guts a few months ago?"

Juno scoffed. "I could ask the same thing about you and Legosi!"

"Okay, you win."

"But yeah. We both fell for someone of a different species who's also the same gender as us. And they're already dating each other. Talk about lousy luck, huh?"

"You got that right." Louis turned his gaze to the street, idly watching the traffic go by.

"Although, I should probably tell you now that Legosi totally isn't worth it. Believe me, I've been on that train, and it was just a waste of energy. He's as oblivious as a bag of rocks."

Louis smirked. "Oh, c'mon now. Give him a little more credit than that. You two just weren't compatible."

Juno snorted. "Yeah. I remember when I thought all there was to it was being of the same species..."

"Yeah..." Louis focused back on Juno. "Legosi...he always wears his feelings on his sleeve. He sticks by his morals, and I just always found that admirable."

Juno's expression softened as she listened. Louis looked at his fingers again as he continued.

"We..." He stopped, cleared his throat, and started again. "On New Year's, with Riz. You probably already suspected this, but I didn't apprehend him. Legosi did it all on his own. He simply told me when the fight was going to take place."

"That makes sense." Juno's voice was barely audible.

"I left the Shishigumi for him that night. And when I arrived, he was already close to death." He clenched his fists recalling the sight. "I bought him enough time to escape, but he didn't want to run. He was there to beat Riz or die trying." His breathing started to become rapid. "He...he didn't have any more strength left. He was going to die. We both knew it."

Juno's eyes were wide now, hanging onto every word that came from Louis's mouth. He took both of her hands into his.

"Juno, what I'm about to tell you...Haru already knows, but you can't tell anybody else."

"O-okay."

"Do you promise me?"

"I...I promise."

Louis squeezed her hands. "I offered my leg to Legosi to give him the strength to survive."

The wind blew through the leaves above them, shifting the light that fell upon them ever so slightly. Juno's face was stone, but her eyes were flashing with a multitude of emotions, none of which Louis could put a finger on.

"...and it worked." Juno's response finally came.

"It did." Louis let out a shaky breath, hands trembling. "I feel...I feel that my bond with him became unbreakable that night." He looked up, watching the leaves fly in the wind. "He's the only animal that I would trust with my life."

It was silent for a moment before Juno stifled a laugh quietly.

"Wh-what!"

"You're so intense, Louis! You're making me feel bad about my own crush..." Juno pulled her arms toward herself, wrapping them around her chest. "I just like Haru because she's cute and fun to be with."

"W-well, I was just looking deeper into it I guess. When it comes down to it, I also like Legosi because he's cute and fun to be with." Louis retracted his arms as well. It was so relieving to be able to talk about this.

"Juno."

"Hm?"

"Thank you. You're a really good friend."

She blushed. "Ah, c'mon now! I can't get used to this sappy side of you!"

They laughed, bathing in the comfort of each other's freeing company.

"So...what do you think I should do?" Louis took on a serious tone once again.

"Well, I'm not gonna let you break up with me if you don't even tell him!" Juno gave him a sly look. "I'll make it easier for you. I'll tell Haru my feelings for her if you tell Legosi about yours. We'll be in it together."

"Really?"

"You have my word." She raised her hand up to signify this.

Louis's chest swelled. Anxiety and excitement did battle within. Even though he knew he would only be met with rejection, the path ahead of him continued onward.

…

Louis put his schoolwork away. It was evening now, and he got all the work done that he could. His grades would take another hit, but that was okay. He could bounce back. Even when Legosi would reject him, he would bounce back. He had to. But he couldn't keep these feelings to himself.

He opened his phone, looking over the messages Juno had sent him the past few hours. Words of encouragement along with a large variety of emojis. He took a deep breath and pulled Legosi up from his contacts.

_Hey, can I swing by your place tomorrow?_


	5. To Show One's Belly is to Show the Heart

Louis ascended the steps of the old condo, noting how it seemed a little more inviting than the first time he had visited for Legosi's birthday party. He reached the floor where his room was and strode over to it briskly. He rapped on the door a few times before turning around and leaning against it. He knew he wouldn't be home yet, but it was worth a shot.

He glanced around, taking in the hallway. He tried imagining living in a place like this, but all it did was make his heart hurt. Legosi might say he's happy with this, but Louis definitely wasn't. At least he seemed to be good friends with all the neighbors, and that they seemed to be nice enough.

"Oh, Legosi's not home right now!" As if on cue, the little lamb that lived next to him appeared. She was just getting home herself, it seemed.

"Yeah, I know. I'm just waiting for him."

"You were at the party, right? I didn't get a chance to introduce myself. I'm Sebun." She held out her hand, which Louis took, shaking it gently. It was so small compared to his. Is this how Legosi felt?

"I'm Louis." He saw Sebun take a long glance at his prosthetic.

"How do you know Legosi?"

"We were friends at Cherryton. Before he dropped out and I graduated, of course." Louis's phone buzzed. A message from Legosi.

Just got out of work.

"Do you know how far away Legosi's job is?"

"Not too far! He walks there, after all." Sebun turned to head into her own room. "Well, you boys have fun. Don't be too noisy, these walls are thin." She shut the door softly, leaving Louis to wonder if they had been loud the last time he was there. Sebun seemed nice, though. He sent a message back to Legosi.

I'm already here, you slowpoke.

He returned his phone to his pocket and sat down on the floor, knowing Legosi would most likely not respond. His heart began to pound as he remembered the main purpose of today's visit. He had tried all day to come up with a script, but nothing sounded quite right. He only had the general idea of what to say, which would be somewhere along the lines of telling Legosi of his feelings and then immediately retreating, either by changing the subject or downplaying the feelings. He knew it would come down to the moment, and that was the scariest part.

Louis tapped his left foot as the hands on his knees clawed at the material of his pants. If worst came to worst maybe he could just skip the confession and spend some time with Legosi?

No, he made a promise to Juno. He had to see this through. And as scary as it was now, he'd just suffer more down the line if he didn't say anything.

But maybe if-

"Sorry! I stayed a bit longer to get some udon for us!"

Legosi emerged from the stairwell, two takeout bowls in each hand. Louis jumped up a bit when he saw him. He looked more tired than usual, but happy. His tail wagged idly behind him as he made his way over, and Louis stood up to greet him.

"Well, I can forgive you this time, since running would have spilled our food." Louis took one of the bowls from him, freeing up Legosi's hand to unlock the door and let them in.

"I need to go wash up. You can eat while I go do that." Legosi removed his shirt in one fluid motion, throwing it into a hamper in the corner. The scars all over his body were clearly visible. There were the ones on his back given to him by Bill. The one on his side where Riz had bitten him. The one on his arm that appeared after his infiltration of the Shishigumi hideout. And there were so many more that must have had similar stories.

Louis noticed Legosi staring back at him. Louis cleared his throat, sitting down on the rolled up bed in the corner. "No, I'll wait for you to come back so we can eat together."

"Guess I'd better hurry, then." Legosi slipped his pants off and put them in the hamper, fetching a new set of clothes from the dresser, after which he promptly left the room, where Louis sat realizing he had just seen his crush in his underwear.

"Oh, c'mon, don't..." It was too late. His face erupted in heat, which he attempted to extinguish with his hands. He chuckled quietly. He really was in too deep.

It took a few minutes to recover, but when he did Louis looked around the room again. It had been over a month since he was in there last, but mostly everything was the same. The dirty clothes hamper was new, as well as a proper, albeit small table instead of the cardboard box that was there previously. It looked like something a neighbor had given him, as it had many stains on the surface. His attention turned to the cloth beneath him. The bed was fairly soft, but probably not the most comfortable. He got off of it so he could unroll it. It was pretty big, but only in relation to Louis. He laid his back on it, trying to imagine sleeping on it every night. He took the pillow and rolled it up, giving it more height so his antlers wouldn't touch the floor.

Louis folded his hands, staring at the ceiling. There was a large stain up there that he could only imagine the cause of. He inhaled the room's aroma. The lingering smell of the candles coalesced with Legosi's scent, creating a calming atmosphere despite the outward unpleasantness. He yawned, before quickly standing up. He didn't want to fall asleep before Legosi got back. He turned around and stared out the window, the overcast day growing darker and darker as night encroached.

Louis heard Legosi open the door. "That didn't take long." The wolf's fur stood up on end, having not been thoroughly dried.

"Well I didn't want to keep you waiting." Legosi threw the old underwear he was wearing into the hamper.

"I hope you washed properly! I don't think I can eat if you're smelly still." Louis sat down by the small table, placing his bowl of udon on top of it. Legosi sat across from him with his own bowl.

"Don't worry, senpai. I washed all the important parts." Legosi's response was dry, typical of his sense of humor.

"Gross. You're gross." Louis stretched his left leg out to kick Legosi gently. The swelling feeling in his chest that was becoming so common returned. He opened the lid of his food and broke the chopsticks apart. Legosi followed suit and the two boys dug in.

"Hey, this is pretty good! That place you work at isn't half bad, I guess." Louis slurped up some of the noodles, wiping his mouth afterward. "What's it called?"

"Bebebe. I take orders and do deliveries. I even delivered to a sea animal once!"

"I'm guessing that was the first time you ever met one, huh."

"Yeah, actually. How'd you know?"

Louis slurped up some more noodles. "You are painfully inexperienced with the world, so it only made sense."

"So, you've met one before?" Legosi cocked his head curiously, ears twitching slightly.

"Yes, a few times. I hope you didn't make too much of a fool of yourself." Louis lifted the bowl up, tipping its contents into his mouth. It was really damn good.

"Ah, well I needed Zaguán to interpret for me. He's my neighbor, and a spotted seal." Legosi seemed to be enjoying the sight of Louis eating the udon so quickly.

Louis set the bowl back down firmly. "What? You don't even know Seaspeak? You did go to Cherryton, didn't you?" Louis swore, this wolf…

Legosi brought one of his big hands up to his face. "One of my coworkers said the same thing. Look, I wasn't interested at the time so I never picked Seaspeak classes other than the ones that were required. I didn't get good grades either and I just forgot everything once it was over." He grumpily took his bowl and tipped it back, just as Louis had before. He stopped, setting the bowl down in one quick motion. "Wait, are you saying you can speak it, Louis-senpai?"

"Well, I know enough." Louis smiled in mock modesty. He was actually more or less fluent.

"Can you say something in Seaspeak?"

Louis's smile grew larger. "Alright." He cleared his throat before raising his hand up in a little wave. "Pokra pokra! Beeboh ban-beh poopepreh bee Legosi, pehbeh boo debrahbreh."

"W-woah!" Legosi's eyes were completely wide. "I know 'pokra pokra' means 'hello', and I caught my name in there, but what was the rest of what you said?"

Louis shrugged playfully. "I just said: 'Hello! I'm speaking to you in Seaspeak, Legosi.'"

"Wow! You said it so fast and clearly, too!"

"Ah well, I took a lot of classes on it." Louis returned to his meal. He had actually confessed to Legosi just then. If he was unable to do it properly before he left today, he could at least tell Juno he technically told him his feelings.

The idle chat continued, trading stories about work and school. Legosi eventually retrieved some boxes of apple juice for the two from his mini fridge.

"So yeah, my grades aren't doing so well right now. My dad isn't happy about it." The two had finished their food now, and Louis's rear began to hurt from the hard floor. "Hey Legosi, I'm gonna sit on your bed before my spine breaks." He crawled over to it before getting a response from him, placing his back against the wall when he sat. Legosi simply nodded, getting up and sitting down next to him. Their knees knocked together, with Legosi's bicep pressed against Louis's shoulder. The contact sent chills through his body. It was kind of pathetic, Louis thought.

"I don't remember you ever talking about your family before." Legosi looked down at him, inviting him to say more.

"Well, you probably know all about it from when you were at Cherryton. My dad's the owner of the Horns Conglomerate."

Legosi scratched his nose. "Never heard of it. Is it a big company?"

Louis's eyes screwed shut, stifling a laugh. "Of course I could count on you never hearing of it. It's very well known, but I'm sorta glad you don't know about it." Louis leaned against him ever so slightly.

"So is it just your father in the family, then?"

"Yep. He has high hopes for me, which is why he's not too happy about me dating a wolf." A lump formed in his throat after he said that.

"I think my grandpa is the same way with Haru, although I haven't seen him since I told him. The look on his face when the taxi drove away said it all, though." Legosi rested his chin on his hand, smiling at the memory.

Louis felt like he might have stepped into a minefield, and for some reason decided to keep going. "Just your grandpa?"

Legosi nodded solemnly, still smiling. "Yeah. He's the only family I have left. My mom killed herself when I was twelve, and my dad took off right after that."

The entire room went cold. Louis slowly turned to face Legosi, who was still smiling, but sadness was apparent in his eyes. He didn't know what to do. The fact that his best friend had gone through something like that without him knowing this whole time tore him up. He wanted to hold him tightly and never let go, but he decided to speak instead. "I...I'm sorry I brought it up. That sounds awful."

"I wouldn't have told you if it hurt too much. Don't worry, Louis-senpai." Legosi placed his large hand on his shoulder, shaking him gently.

"I appreciate you telling me, then." Louis bit his lip. He wasn't sure if it was a good idea, but the words were out before he could recall them. "I can tell you something about my past in return, if you want." He was shaking a bit. Please say no.

"That's alright, Louis-senpai. Only if you're comfortable." His hand was still on his shoulder. Louis leaned into him more.

"Well, I'm adopted. My dad can't have kids of his own, so he had to find another red deer to inherit Horns. I'm a big investment for him, you see." Idiot, he gave you a chance to back out!

There was a long pause before Legosi responded. "You don't deserve that."

Louis shook his head gently. "Well, he did save my life, so I guess that counts for something." Great. No turning back now.

"Wha? Really?"

"Do you remember the tattoo that was on my right foot?" Louis raised his right leg slightly.

"I do. The number four. You called it your curse." Legosi spoke quietly, the gears in his head turning methodically. He was just missing a gear.

"It was my designation where I was raised. In the back alley market. Where my father bought me." Louis saw everything click at once in Legosi's brain, and the fear Louis felt before turned to relief. It felt good to actually tell someone. It was even more therapeutic than when he told Ibuki.

Legosi's eyes slowly went wide, turning his head to face straight ahead. Tears seemed to form immediately, and his brow twitched while his teeth poked from his gums, as if holding back a snarl. He removed his hand from Louis and stood up in one quick motion, walking with determination toward the door.

"W-wait! Where are you going!" Louis shifted to his knees, reaching out a hand fruitlessly. Legosi stopped, turning his head slowly toward him. His glare sent chills through Louis's whole being.

"Where is it." Legosi's calm tone hid a quiet rage.

"Le-Legosi! It's okay! It-"

"IT IS NOT OKAY!" The room shook. Legosi's hands were balled into fists, tears now flowing freely from his eyes. A few knocks from the wall came as a warning from Sebun's room. Legosi's ears flattened slightly before going on. "Y-you could have been food for s-some shitty carnivores!"

"Well, that's not what happened! I'm alive, Legosi! I'm okay!"

Legosi's fists unfurled, and his posture weakened. "Lou...is...sen...pai."

Louis blinked and Legosi had already made his way back to him, crouching over him. In one swift motion he was embracing him, his weight pushing him onto his elbows. Legosi's quiet sobs were lost in Louis's chest. Once Louis realized what was happening, he picked his arms up from the floor, being prevented from falling by Legosi's arms. His hands found their way to Legosi's back, which he rubbed lovingly. "It's alright, Legosi. I'm not going anywhere." He nestled his face next to his, nose brushing against his cheek fur.

Legosi lifted his head up a bit, looking Louis directly in the eyes. "You're irreplaceable to me, Louis."

The impact of those words could almost be physically felt. He grasped at Legosi tighter, bringing his legs up to press his knees against his larger body. He buried his face farther into Legosi's, eyes screwed shut as sobs gently came forth.

He felt something warm and wet on his lips. Louis squeezed Legosi tighter, pushing toward the strange feeling. Legosi lowered his body, his back resting on the mat now with Legosi over him. Louis's eyes fluttered open, meeting Legosi's closed eyes.

Oh.

Louis's heart leapt from his chest, taking in every moment as he looked at the scene in front of him. He was kissing Legosi. He was larger than Juno, his eyes more sunken in, and fur grayer. He pushed his tongue into his mouth, feeling a canine. Teeth were much bigger. Definitely. He explored more. This was the feeling he had been craving all those weeks ago. He was kissing Legosi!

Wait...Legosi kissed him first?

Wait! He didn't even confess yet!

Louis retreated, his tongue wrapping around those teeth one last time.

And those same teeth fell out onto Louis's chest as both animals panted, catching their breath. Legosi held a worried expression as Louis stared in horror at what just happened

"Wh...wh...what..."

"Thorry, Louith-thenpai."

"What the fuck, Legosi!?"

"Thorry!" Legosi quickly picked up the teeth, shoving them back into his mouth, a strand of saliva still trailing from it to Louis's lips.

"When were you gonna tell me you had dentures!?"

"I was hoping to hide it from everyone, to be honest!"

"Well what happened!" Of course only this could happen with Legosi. They just had their first kiss and this is what they were talking about.

"Well, I was invited to dinner by a guy named Yafya, who's a Beastar, probably, and-"

Louis felt like his head was spinning. Why did he fall in love with this wolf? "Y-yes! Yes he is a Beastar! A Sublime Beastar! Most people don't even think he exists! When did you meet him!?"

"Back in April." The juxtaposition of the intimate position of their bodies and the casual tone Legosi was taking seemed to be lost on him. "But it soon turned into some thing about how I should apologize for being a carnivore, so I pulled out all my teeth, and-" Louis couldn't keep track after that. His head fell back on the pillow, eyes staring straight ahead. Legosi continued talking a bit before noticing. "Louis-senpai! Are you alright?"

"Y-yeah. Just fine." Louis's voice came out high pitched and weak. "You know what, tell me about the Yafya thing later. We should probably focus on this kissing thing first."

Legosi jumped slightly, ears folded back. "L-like we should do it again, or...?"

Louis blushed intensely. "N-not exactly. More like, why did you kiss me?"

"I'm sorry, Louis-senpai! It just came over me so quickly! It seemed like it made sense at the time..."

Louis's heart started pounding again. Was this real?

The door suddenly opened. "Honestly, what the hell is going on in here that's making you two make so much noise!?" Sebun was standing in the hallway. Louis and Legosi stared back at her, still laying on Legosi's bed tangled in their sloppy embrace. Sebun's mouth slowly opened as she attempted to process the image in front of her.

"Ah, it's not what it looks like!" Louis held his palm out, as if to stop Sebun from coming in.

"Y-yeah, Sebun-san! We were just kissing!" Legosi held his hand out in the same way.

"Legosi!" Louis covered his face with his other hand.

"Well, I thought I should tell the truth, because otherwise it looks like I'm about to eat you!"

Sebun's eyes closed as she smiled. "Ah, I'm sorry guys, I should have knocked first! Please keep it down though." And with that she shut the door again. Both Legosi and Louis let out a breath in relief. They looked into each others' eyes in silence, before they both started to talk at the same time, but they both stopped, trying to let the other continue. This repeated several times before Louis got through.

"Legosi, I like you. Romantically." Louis looked away, scratching at his ear. "That's actually the main reason I wanted to come over today. To tell you."

Legosi swallowed hard as he pulled his head back, shock clear in his face. "Wh, me?" He pointed to himself, as if there was anybody else that Louis could be talking about. "You like a high school dropout who can barely afford a place like this?"

Louis reached his hand up to cup Legosi's face. "Seems like it. Don't be so hard on yourself. I think I've liked you for a while, actually." He could feel himself calming down, most likely caused by the wolf's presence.

Legosi blinked, dumbfounded.

"So what's your story? Why'd you kiss me?" Louis raised himself up again, nose to nose with Legosi.

"Ah, w-well, you see, um, I might feel, uh, the same way?" He rubbed the back of his neck. "I dunno, it's totally different than the feeling I get with Haru. I mean, I haven't even kissed her yet..."

"YOU HAVEN'T KI-"

Legosi placed a finger on Louis's mouth. "Shhhh! Sebun-san!"

Louis looked cross-eyed at the finger shushing him, before nodding slowly. Legosi took the finger away.

"With Haru, I feel like kissing her would be irresponsible. Being a predatorial offender means we can't get married, so until I figure something out I don't want to be doing stuff like that."

Louis snorted. "Wow, so honorable. What makes me the exception, then?"

"W-well, I never proposed to you, and both of us being males made me never really think about it. B-but I think I've definitely felt these feelings for a while. I just thought of them as intense feelings of friendship and respect, but I guess my attraction to herbivores got the better of me." He ended this with his goofy smile. "Also can we move? I'm getting cramps."

"Oh, sure."

The two of them laid down on the bed on their sides, facing each other.

"So, what now?" Louis propped his head up with his hand, rubbing one of Legosi's arms idly.

Legosi sighed. "I don't know. I'll have to tell Haru about this."

"Of course you will." Louis smiled at him."So does that mean, uh, no more..."

"It'd be wrong while we're both dating someone else, I think." Legosi nestled the side of his face into the pillow.

"Well, actually I told Juno about my feelings for you and broke up with her. She was fine with it." Louis held his tongue about Juno's own conundrum.

"I see."

They laid there in silence, Louis still stroking Legosi's arm.

"I think it was in the hospital." Legosi broke the stillness.

"What was?"

"When you visited me. That's when I first realized how beautiful you are."

Louis stiffened, face flushing. "Oh man, Legosi. You can't just tell a guy that but then say you're not allowed to kiss anymore."

"You're right." Legosi sat up, smiling sadly. "If you hang around much longer we're just going to do something like that again."

Louis sat up too. "So what, you're kicking me out?" He cocked an eyebrow, smirking.

Legosi shoved him softly. "Just for now. I need time to think, and I should probably talk to Haru before we see each other again."

Louis nodded, and stood up. "Well, uh, thanks for having me over. It was...interesting."

"You could say that." Legosi looked up at him, a distant longing clear in his eyes.

"Well, see you." Louis managed an awkward wave as he walked toward the door. He opened it, and turned back to Legosi. "Oh yeah, and you need to tell me that teeth story sometime."

Legosi gave a salute-like gesture. "You got it."

Louis stepped out, closing the door gently. He made his way out of the condo, slowly comprehending all the events that had transpired in the last few hours. Legosi having similar feelings was a considerable surprise, and Louis shook with excitement just thinking about it. His relationship with Haru complicated it, of course, but it was a good feeling. He didn't want Legosi and Haru to break up because of him, of course, but if they did...well…

Haru being on his mind reminded him. He pulled his phone out to text Juno.

_I told him. Went better than expected. How about you?_

There was no way he'd be able to fit in everything that happened within a text message or two. Even he wasn't completely clear on all the specifics that transpired that night. He recalled the kiss, and his heart started to race again. It had been way better than he ever imagined. Aside from Legosi's teeth falling out.

Louis was on the bus when he finally got a response from Juno.

_Haru wants all of us to meet up tomorrow._


	6. Tough Love

The meeting place was a small outdoor cafe near Haru's dorm. She was already at one of the tables, Juno seated next to her. They seemed to have been chatting but snapped their attention to Louis as soon as he appeared. He gave a casual wave as he half jogged across the street. Juno returned the gesture, leaving Haru to scowl and blow her nose with a tissue. Louis tugged at his collar as he sat down across from the girls.

"Still waiting on Legosi, I see.", he said, crossing his legs. Haru scoffed.

"He'd better show up or Haru's gonna have his pelt." Juno laughed, and Louis realized he didn't get an answer on how her confession went. Juno looked happy but Haru was staring daggers at random points in the distance. From the small package of tissues she had with her, he deduced that she was still not over her sickness. The eerie silence stopped him from saying anything else. He wrapped his knuckles against the clouded glass of the table's surface. He wondered if he should get up and order some food, but the tense atmosphere held him in place. He pulled out his phone and rifled through it aimlessly, attempting to kill time.

Haru's head jerked to the right suddenly, prompting Louis to follow her gaze. Legosi was crossing the street toward them, hunched over and eyes cast downward. His pink t-shirt was inside out. The poor guy.

Once Legosi made it over to them, he slunk around the other tables until he reached the chair next to Louis, which he tensely lowered himself into. Haru wasted little time getting started. She stood up on the chair, hands on her hips.

"Alride, I'b sure we all know why we're here ride now." Haru sucked up some of the snot still in her nose, but the clogged nostrils still affected her speech. "I knew if we all didn't address this now it'd just snowball into somethig horrible."

"Actually." Louis raised his hand slightly. "I'm not really sure who knows what here. How about we lay that all out?"

Haru's mouth went crooked as she closed her eyes. "Alride. Juno, tell him our inforbation."

Juno smiled at her, turning to the two boys at the table. "Well, you and Legosi kissed last night, and more or less admitted an interest in each other." She puffed up proudly. Whether it was due to Louis's success or Legosi's miserable state was not certain.

"You really did tell Haru everything, huh?" Legosi just nodded sadly to Louis's query.

"Louis geds a kiss fromb you, bud the girl you've daded for mundths still geds nothink." She blew her nose again.

"I'm sorry." Legosi's voice came out small and timid.

"Don'd apologize. Id's clearly somethink you wanted, and I'll respegt thad." Haru sighed. "Thad's why I'm breaging up with you."

The words hit like a wall. Many conflicting emotions brewed within Louis, but his first reaction was to check on Legosi. Unsurprisingly, it looked like his soul had left his body. It broke Louis's heart, but as much as he wanted to reach out and comfort him, he knew now was not the time or place.

"H-Haru… please, I-"

"No, Legosi. Just listen to me." Haru placed both of her hands on the table, leaning forward. "I'm nod doing this oud of malice. I really wand you to find whad you're looking for, even if you don't know whad id is yet."

"But you're what I want, Haru!"

"What aboud Louis?" She gestured over to the deer, who was sitting there uncomfortably. Legosi looked at him, stammering.

"W-well, Louis...sen...pai, he's...he-"

"So here's whad we're gonna do." Haru cleared her throat and blew her nose again. "I think you and Louis should date until the end of the summer, and during thad time me and Juno will date."

"J-Juno?" Legosi was still a blubbering mess.

Louis held his chin in one hand. "Ah, I see you really did tell her your feelings then, Juno."

Legosi turned to Louis in confusion while Juno giggled.

"Y-you like Juno like that, Haru?"

"I dunno yed, bud I think we should tage this oburtunidy do find whad we wand." Haru blew her nose again.

Louis leaned back on his chair, propping his prosthetic on his left knee. "Okay, so what you're proposing here is that me and Legosi should date til the end of the summer, while you and Juno also date during the same time. Then at the end we decide who we want to be with?"

"Yes."

Louis felt the same conflicted thoughts as before. He wanted to date Legosi, but if it was at the cost of his distress of breaking up with Haru, he wasn't sure. Said wolf was staring at the table's surface, face blank. Haru stared at Louis, as if expecting him to do something.

"I have to go to work." Legosi stood up and turned around, not bothering to say goodbye.

"Legosi!" Louis half stood up from his seat.

Legosi stopped and turned slightly to him. He didn't say anything.

"...your shirt is inside-out."

Legosi nodded, before sulking off.

"Wow, you weren't even that mean about it, but he really took it rough." Juno rested her head on her palms.

Haru sighed and sat back down. "I knew he'd tage id badly, bud I thingk id's for the besd."

"So you really think Legosi and I should try dating?" The more excited part of Louis's brain was starting to overpower his thoughts.

"Ob course! I jusd wand everyone do be habby." Haru attempted to clear her nose again. "Ugh, I shoud go back and tage my meds. C'bon Juno." She took Juno's hand and pulled it slightly as she got off her chair, turning to Louis before walking off. "Louis, I know Legosi. Afder he realizes I'mb serious he's gonna isolade himself. Desbide his feelinks for you, he won'd wand do go oud with you. Please try and change his mind."

Louis smiled. "Don't worry, you don't have to tell me that. I'll do my best to get him smiling again."

"I always did feel a sense ob longking in his words when he talked aboud you. Helb him find whad he wands."

"You got it."

After a few short goodbyes, the three parted ways. Louis boarded his train back to Galdona. He shuffled in his seat as the situation fully hit him. He fumbled with his phone, unsure of whether to message Legosi or not. He ultimately decided to give him space for now. He would focus on his studies in the meantime, and hopefully appease his father. He grinned at the irony. He would be pleased to hear he broke up with Juno, but if he got wind of him dating Legosi, he would be infinitely more upset. He shook slightly, whether from fear or excitement, he couldn't tell. This was going to be an interesting summer.


	7. Reunion and Reconciliation

Louis sent Legosi a message a few days after Haru's meeting, asking if he was okay. He didn't respond, which wasn't entirely unexpected. However, he continued to be unresponsive even as Louis's summer break started. Contact with Haru confirmed that Legosi had tried messaging her a few times, so he definitely still had his phone with him. Louis tried going to the hidden condo a few times, but ended up missing Legosi on each trip. Either he was getting unlucky with his work schedule or Legosi was going somewhere else. Louis ran into Sebun on one occasion, and she informed him of the wolf's sudden dip in mental state in an accusatory tone. She softened up considerably when Louis explained that he was not the reason for Legosi's depression (which was mostly true). He told her to let Legosi know he had been by.

It was only a few days later when Louis got a phone call in the middle of the night, breaking him from his half slumber. It was Legosi. Louis's heart was pounding when he accepted the call and put the phone to his ear, but he remained casual in tone.

"Hey Legosi."

There was silence on the other end, but he thought he could hear Legosi breathing.

"Hey, is everything alright?" The casual tone quickly crumbled away to reveal one of concern.

After a pause, Legosi answered. "I'm lonely."

Louis rolled his eyes. "Of course you are. I let you know when I was free to hang out, you know."

"I know..." Legosi hiccuped. "I've been stupid though...just been stupid...and stuff."

Louis cocked an eyebrow. "Are you drinking?"

"Mhmhmm. Just some of the whiskey...I got for my birthday."

"You hated that stuff."

"I do."

Louis sighed. He was glad that Legosi finally reached out, at least. "Do you want to see me?"

"...yes."

"I'm on break right now, so I'll be free for a while. When do you work?" Louis softened his tone considerably as he continued talking.

"Mmnthey tookme ffffff."

"What?"

"They took me off the schedule...cuz I've been working bad." Legosi let out a deep sigh.

Louis responded with a sigh of his own. "Okay, I'm coming over tomorrow to take care of you. Is that alright?"

"...yes." A smile could be heard in his voice.

"Good. Now get some rest so I can get some too."

"Mmkay. G'night, Louis-senpai."

"Goodnight, dummy."

Louis hung up and rolled on his side. He felt warm.

…

The trip to the hidden condo was completely normalized to Louis now, going about it with little thought. This left his mind open to how he should go about the day with Legosi. He had a plan in place already, but what was still up in the air was the unknown status of the boundary between the two. What had previously been shattered now seemed to be tentatively put back in place. Louis pondered upon the ways in which he could test it in the coming hours, although he would ultimately respect whatever Legosi would want.

Louis eventually arrived at his destination, and Legosi stood at the entrance just as he did on the day they went to the play. He looked way more disheveled than usual, and like he missed several hours of sleep. His clothes were on properly, at the very least, consisting of shorts and a loose button up they had picked out back in April. He looked up and cocked his head slightly when noticing Louis.

"Heyyy big guy!" Louis blushed slightly, regretting his choice of greeting almost immediately. He tripped up as he almost went for a hug, turning it into an awkward punch to the arm.

"Hey, Louis-senpai." Legosi rubbed the back of his neck while looking away. His tail was waving lightly behind him. He was so frustratingly cute. Louis ventured his hand out, brushing against Legosi's wrist. Legosi tensed up slightly before placing his hands into his pockets. Louis frowned internally.

He was at square one again.

It made sense, though. It was their attraction for each other that caused Haru to break up with him, which in turn was the cause of his current depression. Louis so desperately wanted this to be the conduit that would help their relationship grow, but it was a selfish wish. His heart sunk into his stomach as the two of them walked in silence, Legosi following Louis without even asking where they were going.

It was still early, so the early summer heat wasn't fully upon them yet. A cool breeze greeted them as they turned a corner, bringing with it the smells of freshly baked bread and chopped fruit. "Hey, wanna grab breakfast?" Louis turned to face Legosi, who merely nodded his answer.

The two of them found an outside booth where a bear was making pancakes. They both ordered five pancakes, but Legosi's came out much larger. Glasses of orange juice were served alongside. Legosi chewed his food slowly, part of his face squished up where he rested it on his hand. Louis ate his pancakes properly with a fork and knife. The sounds of the city, the clink of the silverware, and the sizzle of the pancakes being made were the only noises. Louis's face grew hot. He needed to get through to Legosi somehow.

"Hey..." He turned to him, only to see his head on the counter, arms covering up his face. Louis shook him. "Hey! Are you okay?"

"Ugh, my head hurts. It's like that morning after my party."

Louis puffed his cheeks out. "Yeah, I bet! I'm banning you from alcohol, you know."

"I'm fine with that."

Louis fished into his pocket and produced a small tube. He opened it and shook out a small pill "Here, I take these painkillers for my leg. Should work for your head."

Legosi grabbed it and quickly downed it with a swig of juice. "Thanks."

"With all the injuries you've built up over the past year I'm surprised a headache brought you down like that. I suppose the adrenaline helps with that in the moment, though." Louis pondered out loud.

"Yeah. When I pulled my teeth out it didn't bother me at first, but by the time I got to Gouhin the pain was unbearable."

"Yeah..." Louis took a bite of pancake. "You still owe me that story. Also who's Gouhin?"

"Oh! He's a panda who works as a psychiatrist in the back alley market. I train under him, sort of."

Louis snapped his fingers. "Oh! Okay, I know him." Gouhin was pretty well known in the back alley market, but Louis was trying to actively forget everything to do with that place. "Anyway, about Yafya..."

Legosi scowled. "It still makes me mad. He basically threatened to kill me unless I apologized for being born a carnivore and for...eating your leg."

"Oh, I guess it makes sense that he knows about that..." Louis chewed his finger nervously. If a Beastar could get into records like that, what about other equally powerful individuals?

"So, I pulled my fangs out to be on an even playing field as him. I punched him in the face then."

Louis whistled. "That's actually kind of awesome. Stupid still. Definitely stupid, don't forget that."

Legosi's ears flattened, but he had a smile on his face. "Yeah."

Silence fell between the two once more, but it was more comfortable. They finished their breakfast and were on their way again. Legosi had more of a bounce in his step now.

"Louis-senpai?"

"Yeah?"

"Have you spoken to Haru at all lately?"

Louis rubbed his eyes. "Yes, asking her if you contacted her after I didn't hear anything from you for weeks."

"Oh."

"Just relax, Legosi. She's fine."

Legosi nodded slightly, a short exhale coming from his nose. Louis hoped that Haru wouldn't be all he talked about.

They walked a while longer, simply enjoying their surroundings. This particular part of the city wasn't too crowded, and had a nice blend of nature throughout the infrastructure. By the way Legosi was looking around, he probably had never been around here. Louis smirked. There was no way he would know where they were going.

The first clue was the smell. Louis noticed Legosi stopping suddenly to sniff the air, before moving on. Louis knew he couldn't smell as much as Legosi, but the air carried the faint scent of sugar and popcorn.

Second was the noise. Legosi's ears twitched as they picked up distant voices and music. His tail wagged a bit as they moved forward.

The buildings began to thin out, and the final clue showed itself: the top of a Ferris wheel peeked over the horizon. Louis looked over at Legosi, who seemed to be battling with his previous pouting, unable to hide a small smile. Not to mention his tail wagging even more now. Louis smiled too, brushing his arm against Legosi's as they continued on their way to the fair.

The buildings cleared out completely, leaving an open plane for the festivities to be held. Various stands were set up with activities or food. The Ferris wheel they had seen before was merely the largest of three, the others set up to accommodate smaller animals.

"I've been seeing fliers for this for a while now, so I figured we should go. Have you ever been to a fair before?" Louis looked up at Legosi, who was staring forward.

"Yes, my grandfather took me once when I was little."

"I've never been to one." Louis put his hands into his pockets and sauntered into the mess of tents with Legosi in tow.

Children of all ages and sizes pushed past them, holding balloons that were twisted into the shapes of animals. They soon ran into the source of them.

"Oh great." Louis tried to steer them away from the clown, but Legosi made a beeline straight toward him. The sheep's wool was dyed a multitude of colors, enough to match the deflated balloons he had with him. He honked the red nose tied to his face as he saw Legosi approach. "Woah, hey there big guy!" Louis cringed.

"Hello." Legosi's tail continued to wag idly.

"What sort of balloon animal would you like?" His voice was way too cheerful. It made Louis want to wretch.

Legosi thought for a moment, even though Louis already knew the answer himself. "A rabbit!" Bingo.

The clown seemed slightly taken aback, but regained his composure quickly. "What color will your rabbit be, young man?"

"Pink, please."

"Absotutely!" Ugh, that's not even a word!

The clown blew up a long pink balloon, and in the blink of an eye he had bent it into the shape of a rabbit. He handed it to Legosi, who held it delicately. Louis tried his best to hide behind the large wolf, but his antlers still stuck out.

"Oh ho! How about you! What animal would you like, sir?"

"Not interested thank you." Louis held his hand up as he walked away from them. Legosi caught up quickly.

"You should have gotten one, Louis-senpai! You've never been to a fair, after all."

Louis rolled his eyes. "Unlike some of us, I'm an adult."

Legosi snorted. "I've known you long enough to see past that."

"I guess so." Louis stopped and faced Legosi. "The truth is I just hate clowns."

"Really?"

"Yeah." He shivered for emphasis. "Doesn't matter what kind of animal becomes one, right as the costume is on and the cheery attitude is there..." He shuddered again. Legosi laughed softly. Louis loved the sound, but didn't like what was causing it. "You shush!"

"Sorry! It's just, funny to think that someone like you would have a fear like that." Legosi wiped away a tear from his eye.

The two slid past a group of bison. "Well, what about you? You probably have some silly fears too."

"Hmm..." Legosi stroked the fur on his chin.

"Oh, who am I kidding? You keep bugs as pets and fight off drug dealers from the back alley market for fun."

Legosi snapped his fingers. "Thunder."

"Oh!" Louis thought about it for a moment. "That's not all that surprising, really. Isn't that a normal canine fear?"

Legosi nodded, still clearly embarrassed. "Voss and Miguno were the only ones in my room that weren't freaked out by it. Made for some pretty interesting nights when we had thunder storms."

"Well, I'll keep you safe from that scary thunder anytime." Louis nudged Legosi, who simply looked away bashfully.

A giraffe was making cotton candy nearby, and the two each took a stick. The fluffy sugar melted on contact with Louis's tongue, getting the fur around his mouth sticky. He would have minded any other time. Legosi seemed to be having trouble with his, after a tuft of it got stuck on his nose. He crossed his eyes to look at it, not quite able to reach it with his tongue. Louis giggled as they walked further into the fair.

"At least you don't have to worry about rotting your teeth with all this junk food now.", Louis observed, Legosi having finally wiped the candy that was on his nose.

"You have a point there. Of course, it still goes into my body." Legosi placed a large hand over his stomach. Louis laughed again.

"Yeah right, you're doomed to be a pole your whole life."

After some more walking and idle chatter, a certain tent caught Legosi's attention. It was one of those games where one shoots moving targets with a BB gun.

"I didn't peg you for a marksman, Legosi. You usually just fight with your body." Legosi ignored Louis's comment and approached the stand. The puma running it met him with a smile.

"Step right up! Test your skill! Many prizes are for the taking if you can hit the targets!" His enthusiasm was definitely forced, but Legosi seemed enamored nonetheless.

"What are the prizes?" Legosi scanned the inside of the stand, as did Louis.

"You won't know until you play!" The man did a little flourish with his arms. "100 yen to play!"

Louis snorted. "Alright, I know a scam when I see one. Let's go." He turned heel and walked a few paces, but stopped when he noticed Legosi not following. He had already placed the money on the counter and was holding the small rifle. Louis rolled his eyes and returned.

"You just pull that bolt back to get the shot ready. Let me know when you're ready!" The puma reached down and grabbed a remote, his clawed finger hovering over the button. Legosi played with the gun some more.

"Oh, I've played video games with guns like these." Legosi pulled the bolt back stiffly, clearly imitating the animation he had seen in said games. Louis's ear twitched in annoyance. He wanted to snatch the gun from him, but he held back. Legosi looked down the sights, showing just how comically small the thing was. "I'm ready."

With a click of the remote, targets began to spring up from slits inside of the tent. Some simply popped up while others moved left or right. They were vague, shadowy shapes with menacing eyes. Louis remembered how games like these used to use images of carnivores for the targets.

Legosi took his first shot, which went right between two of the targets, and Louis held back his laughter. Legosi readied his next shot, but his eyes were darting between the targets to quickly. His body swayed back and forth with the movement of the targets, his tail whapping loudly against his legs. He took another shot. Miss. Another. Miss. Both Louis and the operator had their hands covering their faces by the time the targets receded.

"Well, that was a good attempt! Care to try again, sir?" The puma had recovered enough composure to get that out, but he seemed to be on the verge of a fit of giggling.

Legosi shook his head. "No, I had enough fun with one turn."

"That was fun to you?" Louis scratched his head and Legosi simply nodded. "Okay, then." His eyes lingered on the rifle on the counter. Before he knew it his hands were around it.

The attendant reached forward slightly. "Ah, 100 yen!"

Louis placed it on the counter before he could say anything else. He raised the rifle up so the stock rested against his shoulder. Despite being smaller than Legosi, he still felt like he dwarfed the thing. He instinctively placed his legs in the position Ibuki had shown him when they went to the firing range. He didn't use rifles too much, but he remembered the optimal stance to lessen recoil. Of course this gun wouldn't have any recoil. "Ready." His tone was deadpan.

The targets came up, and then back down just as quickly. Louis snapped methodically to each one, bringing them down with a single shot and readying the next shot swiftly. After the minute was up and the targets retreated, Louis had only missed one of them. He let out a slow steady breath as he set the rifle down. The attendant started to clap.

"Oh, that was marvelous! Congratulations! You've earned one of our best prizes." The puma reached down behind the counter and pulled out a card which brandished the logo of a fairly popular fast food chain. Louis picked it up, noting that it was a 3000 yen gift card.

"Thanks." Louis nudged Legosi to indicate they were finally leaving. The attendant called after them to tell their friends to stop by as well but the message was lost on the two. Louis quickly handed the gift card to Legosi. "Here. You need it more than I do."

Legosi took it without any protest, which surprised Louis. Perhaps he was learning that he could not be swayed when it came to things like that. "That was some amazing aim, senpai! How did you get so good?"

Louis scratched at his arm. "Shishigumi."

Legosi made a silent 'oh' face. "Did you get into gun fights a lot?" The innocence in his voice contrasted with the question being asked. It made Louis's heart hurt.

"Not too many." Louis bit his lip. Memories that started to seep out during the target game were now flooding his thoughts. "Hey, let's go get some funnel cake over there."

"Okay!"

The two bounced from event to event for hours, from games to performances. At one such performance there were deer acrobats that used their antlers to hang from a trapeze. Legosi asked Louis if he could ever do that, and he responded with a look of horror. Overall, the awkwardness present at the beginning of the day was totally absent.

The sun was dipping by the time they had done and seen almost everything. They naturally started making their way out when the big Ferris wheel grabbed their attention once again. Louis felt Legosi's tail brush against his leg.

"Wanna take a ride before we leave?"

"Of course!"

The line to board wasn't too long, as most animals probably had ridden it earlier in the day, not to mention that this one was for larger animals. Among everyone waiting were numerous couples, all of them same species and heterosexual. The urge to grab Legosi's hand was stronger than it had ever been that day, but a greater amount of fear stopped Louis from doing so. He just hoped they would be able to get a seat to themselves.

The elephant guiding everyone in grew closer and closer. Once it was their turn, Louis lifted his right pants leg, showing off his metal prosthetic. "Excuse me, may we get a cabin by ourselves? I've been putting weight on my leg all day and I need some room to put it up." It was partially true.

The attendant looked back at the rest of the line, and then to the Ferris wheel. "Alright." Louis smiled, relief washing over him. He climbed inside, followed closely by Legosi. The doors closed as he put his leg up on the seat across from him, or at least tried to, as he soon discovered there was more room in the compartment than he had anticipated. He soon gave up and simply unstrapped the leg and set it on the floor. The car began to slowly raise up, and Legosi stared outside, ears flapping slightly. Louis scootched closer to him. They stopped at certain intervals, letting everyone else get on before the ride actually started. It stopped longer when they were at the very top, meaning everyone was probably aboard. The view of the entire fair with the backdrop of the city and the setting sun was stunning, and they found themselves staring out at the vista. Louis pressed himself gently into Legosi, feeling a bit giddy when he felt Legosi lean back.

He suddenly got a stupid idea. "Hey, look this way and lean down a bit." Legosi complied, and Louis put an arm around his waist, his other reaching for his phone, holding it out and snapping a quick picture. Louis inspected it, Legosi's sniffing nose over his shoulder. The picture made his heart swell a bit. It looked like they could be a couple.

"Are you going to post that on Beastbook?" Legosi sounded a bit nervous.

"No, I don't have one of those stupid things. Just thought I should have at least one picture of us together."

"Can you send that picture to me?"

"Sure."

The wheel started moving at its proper pace, and the couples from the queue could be seen in the cars in front of them at certain points. Louis felt a burning jealousy in his chest. He set his right leg on his left one to rub the aches of walking all day, jumping slightly when Legosi placed his own large hands on it.

"Let me."

"O-okay."

Louis moved his back to rest on the side wall of the cabin, laying his leg up on the seat to rest in Legosi's lap. The wolf's large hands rubbed and kneaded at the scarred flesh. Louis fought off the urge to moan in contentment in his relaxed state, instead turning it into a snide remark. "Heh, admiring your handiwork?"

"That's not funny, Louis-senpai." Legosi's response was soft. He continued to massage the stump while Louis admired his form, illuminated in the orange light. He imagined how any other herbivore in this specific situation would have at least some form of trepidation, but all Louis felt was complete and utter safety.

The wheel made a complete trip before Louis retracted his leg and returned to his spot beside Legosi. He grabbed his hand without much thought, and only realized he had when Legosi squeezed slightly. His heart rate increased as they leaned into one another, resting after the eventful day. He looked up at his companion, who looked back at him with those tired, friendly eyes and gentle smile. Louis's mind was thrust back to the theater weeks ago, when he first realized his attraction for what it was. He swallowed hard, moving toward his lips, which also seemed to be moving to his.

Legosi's eyes shifted left for a second, after which he backed off. Louis looked to his right and saw two animals in the car behind them staring. He huffed, gripping Legosi's arm out of view from them like a life raft in the midst of a storm. Legosi's ears folded back as he chuckled nervously.

They rid out the rest of the Ferris wheel in silence, leaving the fair immediately afterward. The silence continued as Legosi followed Louis to his train. They got off at Louis's stop, where he finally spoke.

"I'm going back to my dorm. Are you coming with?" Legosi only offered a shrug in response.

They walked a bit more, passing by the fast food place Louis had won a gift card for before. Legosi suggested going in to pick up dinner, which they did. They carried the brown bags of processed food to the Galdona campus. Louis gave a mini tour, pointing out where he ate lunch and which buildings he took certain classes in. Legosi gaped at it all, likely because it dwarfed Cherryton. The dorm building that Louis stayed in soon appeared, and they ascended the steps to get to his room. After unlocking the door, the two stepped in, taking their shoes off and setting the bags on a table. Louis fell onto his bed, taking his leg off and sighing with relief. Legosi just stood there uselessly.

Louis beckoned him over. "Here, slide the table next to the bed. I don't want crumbs on it." Legosi complied, bringing it over and plopping down next to Louis, his weight throwing him in the air slightly. Louis pressed himself against the large wolf not so subtly, tearing into the fast food packaging. He turned the TV on the wall onto a random channel, providing background noise. Occasionally, flashing images would draw Legosi's attention to the screen, his ears swiveling like radar dishes. He did this again after they were done eating, and Louis was unable to restrain himself from reaching up and pinching his cheek.

"Wha?" Legosi, totally distracted by the TV, jumped up in surprise. "Why'd you do that?"

"You're cute." Louis could think of no other answer.

Legosi's tail thumped on the bed and he turned away in embarrassment. Louis stood up, balancing himself with his hands on the table. He balled up the trash into one bag and hopped on one leg over to the garbage to throw it out. He hopped back and belly flopped onto his bed. He would employ this technique occasionally when he was too lazy to put his leg back on. Of course he would never be caught dead doing it in front of anybody. With one obvious exception.

Legosi laid on his back and faced Louis. He breathed heavily through his nose, forcing Louis's eyes shut for a moment. Louis reached over to stroke his arm.

"Hey." Louis's voice was barely above a whisper.

"Hm?"

"Were you going to kiss me on the Ferris wheel?"

Legosi's ears folded back. "Yeah. I really wanted to."

Louis smiled. "Well you still can."

Legosi buried his face into the comforter, a slight smile visible on his muzzle. "I guess so.", he mumbled into the covers.

Louis inched closer, cupping his furry cheeks and pulling his face up to meet his. Their noses touched, and Legosi inhaled sharply. Louis kissed him warmly on the lips. It wasn't as deep or passionate as their first kiss, but it was still amazing. He pulled back and honed in on his left cheek, peppering it with two kisses, after which he embraced him, pulling his body completely into Legosi's. "I missed you a lot, you big dope."

Legosi tentatively placed his large hands on Louis's back. "I missed you too."

They laid there for a few minutes, experimenting with different positions to cuddle in, exploring each other in a safe and private environment. Louis's antlers got in the way a few times, prompting apologies and assurances that it was alright. They eventually settled into something that was comfortable for the both of them: Legosi laying on his side with Louis hugging him from behind.

Legosi looked around the room, asking Louis about various things in it, as well as some of his classes and if he had made any friends. Louis would answer while absent-mindedly stroking his chest. His hand eventually found itself underneath Legosi's shirt, rubbing at the soft fur on his stomach. He was surprised by how hard his abs were underneath. Legosi's speech started to falter, clearly enjoying the tummy rub. Louis moved to the left of his belly button, scratching in a short back and forth motion. Legosi's right leg started to kick slightly, so Louis scratched harder. Legosi growled softly and his leg kicked faster. Louis pinned it between his own legs while continuing to scratch, causing Legosi's arm to start clawing at the covers.

Louis let out a bark of laughter, retreating from his little spoon. Legosi rolled on his back, a look of slight disappointment on his face. Louis donned a mischievous grin, climbing over him and lowering himself down so their chests were touching. He crossed his arms and kicked his legs idly, staring Legosi straight in the eyes. "So, does dating me for the summer seem so bad now?"

Legosi smiled. "I guess not. I'm sorry for acting the way I've been."

Louis gave his head a rub. "It's alright. This is new for me too."

"Yeah." Legosi let his arms rest heavily on Louis's back. "I never did anything like this with Haru. We never got much of a chance to, I guess. Plus she's so small, and I'd be too embarrassed to, I think."

"But not me?"

Legosi shook his head. "Ever since New Year's, the thought of being this close to you never felt strange."

Louis's heart fluttered, knowing he had a special place in Legosi's thoughts. He nuzzled his face into his chest, breathing in his aroma as he rose and fell with his breaths. "Say, how long did your work send you away for?"

The corners of Legosi's lips pulled back in thought. "A few weeks, I think. I would have to ask again. I wasn't really paying attention at the time."

"Wanna stay with me?"

Legosi's eyes widened, his tail wagging against Louis's knees. "Uh, sure, senpai."

Louis's smile almost reached his ears, and he could feel his heart pounding in unison with Legosi's. At that moment he wondered if one of his dad's men was somehow watching, but he didn't care.

"Ooph, I have to go to the bathroom." Legosi rose up and Louis let him up. Once he shut the door Louis backed himself up to lean against the bed's headboard. He pulled his phone out and went into his picture gallery, selecting the photo of Legosi and himself. He pressed his thumb on it and held it there until the Set as phone background option appeared.


	8. I Like to Think the Stars Shine for Us

Louis's eyes slowly fluttered open. He stretched his arms and leg out, bumping into someone else in the bed. He smiled. Legosi's soft and steady breaths further confirmed that he was there, next to him, in the same bed. Louis turned to face the large wolf. He was on his side, ears and eyelids twitching slightly. Maybe he was dreaming? Louis sure felt like _he_ was.

He reached out and grabbed a handful of Legosi's cheek, tugging it slightly. Legosi responded by swatting gently at the disturbance fruitlessly. Louis retreated, only to bring his thumb up to Legosi's nose, noting the rough, dry texture. Legosi licked his nose and Louis's thumb before lazily opening his eyes.

"Yo." Louis greeted his new roommate casually, both arms to himself now.

"Mmmfph." Legosi rubbed his face with his large hands, wiping away all the damage Louis had inflicted upon it. Meanwhile, Louis sat up and swung his legs over the edge of the bed, grabbing his prosthetic and strapping it on before throwing on some light clothes. He took his phone, keys, and wallet and left the room to grab breakfast for the two of them. It had become their custom in the last four days that Legosi had stayed over.

The first day the two of them went to Legosi's place to pick up his clothes and other amenities, which weren't much. He let his neighbors know he'd be gone for a bit and said his goodbyes. Sebun had pulled Louis aside to tell him to look after Legosi. As they left, Louis left a check at the desk that would cover Legosi's rent for that month.

The next few days saw the two of them exploring the surrounding area together, eating at restaurants, watching movies, and general sightseeing, before returning to Louis's dorm to release their affection in safety and solitude. It took a bit for Legosi to open up, but soon he started initiating the hugs and snuggles. He was a canine, after all.

Louis arrived at the bakery he usually frequented, picking up a few pastries and two bottles of tea. He paid and left, walking briskly back to his place. Being so close to someone after a life of closing himself off felt alien, but welcome. He had a taste with his relationship with Haru, but this was on a whole different level. He wondered if Legosi felt the same.

When Louis got back, he could hear the shower running. He set the food down on the table and sat on the bed, taking the weight off his leg. It was hurting more lately with the increase of activity. There was a loud thumping sound from the bathroom, and the water shut off. Legosi must have heard him get back. The blow dryer ran for a good couple of minutes before he stepped out, fur damp and fuzzy, wearing a t-shirt and boxers. He glanced at Louis, smiling and looking away as his tail wagged idly. He grabbed a donut from the bag and took a big bite, selecting one of the teas while he chewed. Louis also started eating his breakfast.

"I figured out what we should do." Legosi shoved a muffin into his mouth.

"Oh? Let's hear it." Louis had mentioned the day before that they were quickly running out of things to do in the city, and to brainstorm for some new activities. He didn't really expect Legosi to come up with anything.

Legosi licked some crumbs from the fur around his mouth. "Two summers ago, my friends and I went on this biking trail in the mountains. You can rent a bike there if you don't have one."

Louis thought about it for a second. "Anything else?"

Legosi shrugged. "The view is nice. Also there's some camping spots along the path. We could stay for the night as long as we don't lose the bikes or anything." He continued eating as he talked, eyes furrowed in thought as his ear twitched.

"Camping, huh? We'd have to buy supplies." Louis swallowed his bite of food and stared at Legosi for a moment. "I mean, I'd have to buy supplies."

"I can chip in!"

"You're basically unemployed right now, let me take care of it." Legosi pouted at Louis's statement, but didn't argue further.

"So, should we go get the stuff after we eat?" Legosi cocked his head.

"So soon?" Louis finished up his breakfast as he asked.

"Yeah. Why not?"

Louis smiled. "Sure, we'll go after this." Maybe Legosi's spontaneity was rubbing off on him. He wasn't sure if that was a good thing or a bad thing.

…

The two found a store that carried camping supplies quite quickly, thanks to Louis using Zoogle as opposed to Legosi's plan of just wandering around until they saw something. They found a decently sized tent as well as some sleeping bags, but after a short discussion and some awkward shuffling and blushing, they decided they could save money by just getting one large sleeping bag. They ended that trip by purchasing two hiking backpacks, since neither of their school backpacks were in great condition.

They stopped by a grocery store to stock up on some easily packable foods, like granola bars, fruit, rice cakes, and bottled water. Legosi kept messing up the self checkout machine as they were checking out, causing him to apologize profusely to the attendant every time they came over to fix it, and each time they assured him it was not a problem. Louis could only watch it unfold with amusement. Legosi felt the need to apologize once more before they left while Louis was pushing him out the door.

Back at Louis's place, the two started packing up clothes and other odds and ends.

"So how long does it take to get to his place?" Louis zipped his backpack up, slinging it over his shoulder to test the weight.

"About an hour by bus. We have to get to the right bus first, of course." Legosi closed his own backpack, hoisting it up much easier than Louis had. "Will you be okay riding a bike with that backpack? With your leg and all..."

Louis smirked. "So now you think about it?"

"Well, you agreed to it!"

"Exactly, so you have no reason to worry." Louis walked up to Legosi and grabbed one of his large hands gently, swinging it back and forth idly. "And if I crash and get horribly crippled...again, you can carry me."

Legosi laughed at his joke, which was an improvement. The Legosi of a few weeks ago may have told him not to say things like that. They cleaned up their breakfast mess and got all their stuff together, leaving shortly after.

They arrived at the bus station and found a bus that would take them to the mountains outside of the city. The bus wasn't too crowded, allowing the two of them to sit near the back with their arms intertwined. They spent the nearly hour long ride watching the scenery and making occasional comments, but mostly just enjoying being so close. At one point a family of zebras boarded and sat near the back with them, and Louis could feel his and Legosi's apprehension, but they continued to hold onto each other, despite the occasional looks the parents of the family gave them.

Finally, the two disembarked at a small stop surrounded by forest. Legosi turned around a few times and sniffed the air, before pointing down the road. "This way." He started walking in that direction.

"What'd you smell?" Louis closely followed his guide.

"The oil they use to keep the bikes working. Not a very nice smell, really." Legosi's stride was carefree as they continued, something Louis noted whenever they walked together. The sunlight hit the ground in patches, making their way across Legosi's back in interesting patterns. He breathed in deeply, the summer air cooled by the trees around them, and completely bereft of any foul smells Legosi had mentioned, thanks to his deer nose.

Soon, the trees cleared, and the road expanded into a small parking area, next to which a small building stood. Bikes of drastically varying sizes sat on racks, with a small group of animals pondering over them. Legosi walked past them and headed inside, where even more bikes resided. A vulture behind the counter greeted them, and Louis provided a polite nod and greeting while Legosi just looked around silently. He walked into the back part of the building while Louis checked out some of the bikes around him. He soon concluded that they were all too small for him, so he followed Legosi, who likely knew where the bigger ones were from the beginning.

As expected, the back room had bigger bikes. Legosi was standing by one that was particularly long, that had two seats, handles, and sets of pedals. He noticed Louis behind him, and he turned slowly and smiled.

"Really?" Louis asked, incredulously.

"I think we should try it! Plus, if you get tired you can leave all the pedaling to me."

Louis crossed his arms, scowling as he thought. He did have a point.

"It'd probably be cheaper too, senpai."

Louis laughed. "Not like it matters to you." He glanced down at the padlock keeping the bicycle in place. "Guess we need the clerk to unlock it. You stay here and I'll go get her."

Said clerk was reading a magazine when he entered the room again, but she stood to attention again as he set his elbows on the glass counter. "Have you found a bike you'd like to rent?"

"Yeah, the green tandem bike in the other room."

The vulture looked around. "Oh? Who will you be riding with?"

"The wolf I walked in with. He's in there standing with it."

"Oh. Okay. The tandem is 3500 yen."

After Louis paid she selected the appropriate key and moved into the other room, walking past Legosi and unlocking the bicycle. "Have you either of you ever ridden one of these before?"

"Nope." Legosi and Louis responded at the same time, and the clerk sighed.

"Yeah, well it's a bit more tricky than you might think. You should ride it around the parking lot a bit before you actually take it up any of the trails. Lemme get you two some helmets too." They wheeled the bicycle outside while the clerk hung back, soon emerging with two helmets, each suited for their species. Louis's helmet had slots that the base of his antlers could slide through and Legosi's had two outcroppings to protect his ears. After strapping them on, they mounted the bicycle, Legosi in the front seat and Louis in the back. Before anything could be said, Legosi started pedaling, bringing Louis with him across the parking lot while he held his legs up so they wouldn't scrape against the pavement.

"Woah woah woah! Hey! Wait for me to get ready!" Louis gripped his handlebars, craning his neck around the mass of wolf in front of him to make sure they weren't about to crash into something.

Legosi hunched over as he applied the brakes."Oops! Sorry!"

"Alright, we'll push off on three." Louis looked down at his and Legosi's legs, gauging the possibility that they'd just topple over. He also caught the fact that the clerk as well as the other animals had stopped to watch them. He pretended not to notice.

Louis gave the signal, and they set off, both pedaling at a constant pace. Louis still couldn't see in front of him, and pangs of anxiety hit him whenever Legosi would change direction, but ultimately he left his fate in his hands. After a minute Legosi picked up the pace, with Louis attempting to match it. The tail in front of his face began to wag as their speed increased, smacking him in the face a few times. Louis heard stifled laughter from their audience.

"Legosi, I think we sh-PTHPTH." Louis was cut off by Legosi's tail colliding with his open mouth, forcing his legs onto the pavement since he had no brakes on his handles. Thankfully, Legosi soon applied the brakes himself.

"Oh, crap! Are you alright?" Legosi planted both feet on the ground, allowing him to turn his body to Louis completely. Meanwhile, the animals watching could no longer contain their laughter, letting it spill out in droves. Legosi didn't seem to notice while Louis's cheeks burned.

"I...I think we should switch spots. You're taller, and you'll be able to at least see through my antlers."

"Oh. Well, that does make sense."

Now with Louis in front and Legosi in back, the ride went much smoother. As much as Louis trusted Legosi, he much preferred being in control. They made three laps around the lot, finishing it off with a figure 8 pattern, which was met with applause from their audience.

"Alright, I think we're ready." Louis wiped some sweat from his brow. "Uh, which way is the trail?"

"Over there." Legosi pointed to their right, where a small opening in the trees lead to a dirt road. They pushed off once again, this time with a destination.

The path started off with a slight incline, flanked by trees on both sides, protecting the boys from the full brunt of the summer sun. Other cyclists rode past them, offering prolonged stares or confused glances, but otherwise keeping to themselves. Legosi would jerk his head whenever he heard a cicada, but otherwise kept the ride smooth. At points the trees would clear, offering the two a glimpse of how high up they were actually going.

Louis used this time to reflect on everything. He was spending more time with Legosi than he ever had, and they had grown extremely close in just those few days. Was this something that could last, though? When the summer was over, Legosi would definitely just go back to Haru, and even if he didn't, his father would eventually find out and put an end to everything. No matter how he looked at it, this relationship was doomed to fail. Yet, despite that, all he could do was enjoy what he had at the moment. This quiet moment alone in nature with the one he loved.

Eventually, the slope steepened, forcing Louis to hunch forward and push with all his strength against the pedals. He was panting from the exertion, a sound that he did not hear from Legosi, which caused him to push on. At least, until his right foot slipped off the pedal, slamming into the dirt and dislodging Louis from his seat. Legosi placed his own feet firmly on the ground, halting them in an instant.

"Are you alright senpai!?" Legosi's large hand held Louis in place by his shoulder.

"Y-yeah! Sure, let's keep going."

Legosi got off the bike and moved in front of Louis. "This will be like the Adler performance all over again if we don't rest now."

"O-okay." Louis also stepped off, still out of breath, and the two of them wheeled the bike and rested it against a tree near a small grassy clearing. Louis didn't expect Legosi to bring up the Adler incident, and how he had continued to perform despite his fractured ankle. Legosi sat on the soft grass and opened his backpack, pulling out one of the water bottles and handing it to Louis, who took it and sat down next to him.

"The tandem bike is pretty fun, don't you agree, senpai?" Legosi took a swig of his water, punctuated by an adorable 'ahh'.

"Yeah. I never expected to actually ride one in my life." Louis unbuckled his helmet and slid it off, letting the air cool his damp head, pouring a bit of his water on it when he wasn't satisfied. Legosi looked at the newly soaked Louis and snickered.

"Something funny?" Louis got in Legosi's face, wearing a smug expression.

Legosi smiled back. "Yeah. You."

"Then let's both be comedians." Louis took his bottle of water and poured some on Legosi's head, and Louis burst out laughing when the wolf barely reacted to it, simply closing his eyes and folding his ears.

Legosi shook his head, spraying droplets everywhere. "Thanks, Louis-senpai! That felt really nice!" Coming from anyone else, it might have been sarcastic. He laid his back on the grass, and Louis did the same. "You're really fun to be around, senpai. I never would have guessed when I first met you."

Louis sighed. "Yeah, well, this is definitely new to me too."

"I guess you're right."

Louis rolled toward Legosi, reaching out to scratch behind his ear. "I love you." He hadn't even thought about the words he uttered. They just came out.

Legosi's eyes widened before he covered his face, rolling up in a ball and away from Louis with his tail thumping against the grass. Louis simply scootched closer to him, continuing to scratch his ear. Eventually, Legosi spoke through his hands, voice muffled. "Haru said she loved me too."

Surprisingly, Louis did not feel any annoyance at her mention. "Well, you're pretty easy to love." He removed his hand from his ear and wrapped his arms around his midsection, pulling himself into Legosi, chin resting on his shoulder.

Minutes passed with the two of them spooning on the grass despite the heat. Louis heard a group of cyclists pass them at one point, but he didn't care enough to check if they noticed them on the ground. Eventually Legosi stirred, a surprised "oh!" escaping his lips. He untangled himself from Louis's arms and rolled to face him, hands cupped together.

Louis's face scrunched up. "You have a bug, don't you?"

Legosi said nothing, unfurling his long fingers to reveal a beetle, long and oddly segmented, laying on its back.

"A dead bug. Way to kill the mood, Legosi."

"It's a click beetle. They play dead as a form of defense."

Louis bit his lip. "Alright, why's it called a click beetle then."

Legosi looked up at Louis, a look of mischief crossing his face. Louis glanced back down at the bug, which suddenly snapped its segmented body against Legosi's palm, causing it to fly into the air with a loud _click._

"Gah! Fuck!"

Legosi giggled childishly at Louis's outburst, while Louis just huffed and took another swig from his water. "At least it wasn't a clown, right?", Legosi asked after his giggle fit.

Louis placed his water bottle on the ground, sighing as he stood up, brushing the dirt from his pants. He looked down on Legosi, who was wearing his usual dopey smile. Louis turned away, as if to grab something else from his bag, but instead doubled back swiftly, tackling Legosi and pinning him down with his torso, their faces centimeters apart. "You can't just do something like that to me and get away with it, you know?"

Legosi looked away, smiling sheepishly. "I didn't do it, the click beetle did."

"Smartass." Louis descended, pulling Legosi's face into his, breaking through his lips with his tongue. The smell of dirt and sweat made him dizzy as they kissed on the grass, Louis enacting his punishment with great success. There was something exhilarating about having the large wolf below him completely at his mercy. He wondered for a fleeting moment if this is how Legosi felt on New Year's.

Eventually, the two packed up and set off once again, Legosi's tail wagging the whole way.

…

It was late afternoon when Louis's stamina gave out for good. Legosi took the front seat and did all the pedaling while Louis rode on the back seat to rest. Seemingly effortlessly, Legosi was able to take them to the end of that particular path, which lead into a smaller foot path. Legosi dismounted, motioning for Louis to do the same. "We can camp here."

"Oh yeah, the camping." Despite carrying all the supplies, it kind of slipped Louis's mind that that's what this was all for. They wheeled the tandem bike down the small path while the forest grew thicker around them. Louis slapped at a mosquito at his neck, cursing that they had forgotten to buy bug spray. The path wound around some trees and opened up into a grassy clearing, bigger than the one they had rested at a few hours prior. They locked the bike up to one of the trees.

"Here we are! We can set the tent up here." Legosi slung his backpack off his shoulder and dropped it to the ground, unzipping it and pulling out the aforementioned tent. The instructions fell out, and Legosi scrambled to pick them up. "You just sit there and rest, senpai! I'll get this ready."

"Uh huh." Louis leaned his back against a tree, taking his leg off and getting ready for an entertaining show. Legosi laid the instructions flat on the ground, only to have the wind take it. After this happened a handful of times, he finally held the paper down with some rocks. This only seemed to help a little bit, as the wolf looked at the stakes and ropes in confusion. Louis offered his help but Legosi insisted that he could do it himself. Ten minutes later Louis crawled over to give him a hand, and with his coaching they were able to get the thing made. They brought their bags inside and sat, finally able to properly rest. They ate a simple dinner in comfortable silence. When they were finished eating, Legosi exited the tent, turning around to wait for Louis, but instead of following the wolf he zipped the tent closed.

"What are you doing, senpai? Let's go out and look around!"

Louis crossed his arms and shook his head. "I'm staying where there's no bugs for the rest of the night, thank you very much."

Legosi rolled his eyes. "Alright, then. I'm going to make a fire."

"Why? We don't have anything to cook. Besides, we already ate."

"Well, that's just what you do when you camp. There's a fire pit here too." Legosi pointed to an ashy pile not far away from the tent, sounding almost pouty.

Louis huffed. "Fine. But I'm staying in here."

"Not if I drag you out." Legosi flashed a toothy grin, showing his mischievous side once again. Louis considered it a personal achievement whenever he could coax it out of him. His response was to simply give a 'I'd like to see you try', look.

The clearing soaked up less and less of the day's sun as Legosi gathered wood, stopping occasionally to observe a bug that crawled out. In a few minutes he had created an impressive pile. He brushed the dirt from his sweaty shirt and made his way back to the tent, crouching down to Louis. "Do you have a lighter?"

"Hm? Oh, yeah, hold on." Louis reached into his pocket and procured the lighter before unzipping the flap so he could hand it to Legosi. Unsurprisingly, Legosi used this opportunity to reach in and grab Louis, albeit gently. Louis didn't fight back as Legosi hoisted him up, his arms around his waist, causing Louis's limbs to hang in a humorously pathetic manner. He placed the deer on the ground next to the wood pile before getting on his hands and knees to light the kindling beneath the pile with the lighter.

"When did you learn to make a campfire?", Louis asked.

"My grandpa showed me." Once Legosi was able to get a fire to start, he sat back and handed the lighter back to Louis. "You don't smoke anymore."

Louis's ear twitched, as he realized it just as Legosi said it. "You're right."

They sat there, leaning slightly against each other in the warm glow of the fire. "What are we going to do when summer ends?" Louis's question seemed to be directed at nobody.

"I don't know.", was Legosi's answer to the nebulous question. There was another beat before he spoke again. "I'm really happy when I'm with you, senpai." His tail started to wag as Louis turned to him, unable to think of a response, but Legosi continued speaking rather than let him. "My heart used to race whenever I was with you, and it still does. I didn't know what it meant then, and now it's probably for a different reason, but..." Legosi rubbed the back of his neck. "Uh, I don't know where I was going with that. Sorry."

Louis reached out for Legosi's hand, grabbing it with a squeeze as silence blanketed the clearing once again. A cold wind forced them together, dusk settling in. Legosi suddenly broke away, crawling into the tent and returning with the sleeping bag and pillows. Louis shook his head. "Oho no, we're sleeping inside the tent."

Legosi cocked his head. "Yeah, I know. I just thought we could watch the stars come out without lying on the dirt."

"Oh." It was a really good idea, actually. Legosi spread the sleeping bag out and slipped in, sliding the pillow beneath his head. He lifted the unzipped flap up, inviting Louis in.

Louis was thankful for the dropping temperature once he laid down next to Legosi, as his body heat had already been trapped in the sleeping bag and overtook him. They couldn't quite lay shoulder to shoulder without Louis slipping out of the bag, so Legosi lifted Louis so his back was flat against his chest, his head precariously positioned between his antlers. Despite being a source of great pride for deer, Louis had entertained the thought of sawing them off the past few days.

"Don't chew on them, this time.", Louis warned, jokingly. Legosi's reply was a sort of laugh mixed with a sigh. Before Louis knew it, he had begun to nestle himself into Legosi's large body. He was unsure what to do with his hands before Legosi took both of them into his.

A star soon appeared in the sky, followed by another, then two more, then seven, then an amount that could no longer be counted. Louis was left in awe by the sheer number of them. Legosi seemed to sense this. "The sky's so clear up here, so you can see almost everything." His chest swelled up as he took a deep breath, letting it out slowly. "Jack told me something I never really thought about before when we were up here together. The light from many of these stars are millions of years old. Some even more."

Louis chuckled. "And some less. Do you know where the closest star is?"

"No. Do you?"

"I did at some point..." Louis used Legosi's hand to rub his own chest before Legosi started doing it on his own.

"Anyway, I always think it's cool, looking up at the stars and thinking how a lot of the light we're seeing was made while dinosaurs were still around. And how the dinosaurs saw different stars than we did. I wonder if they even noticed them."

Legosi's deep voice reverberated through his ribcage into Louis, making the inside of his ears tingle. As he continued speaking, the soft baritone coupled with the exhaustion from the day's events began to lull Louis to sleep. He tried to stay awake to listen to Legosi's ramblings, but he was just too comfortable to do anything about it.

The next thing Louis remembered was feeling colder, before being lifted up and put back down. The warmth returned, and he opened his eyes slightly to see Legosi laying next to him inside the tent, arms firmly around him. He let out a contented breath from his nose, which Louis returned, burying his face into the soft fur of Legosi's neck. He felt a touch of something soft and warm on his forehead for a moment before falling into a comfortable sleep.


	9. Following a Path of Footprints

"Hey! Hey, anyone in there!?"

Louis jumped awake, the wolf beneath him letting out a choked cough but remaining asleep. Louis looked around, disoriented from his transition to the waking world. The tent's sides were moving slightly.

"Hello?" The voice was gravelly and deep, but firm. Louis slid out of the shared sleeping bag and crawled toward the tent flap, opening it and craning his head up to the source of his awakening. An elderly tortoise looked slowly down at him.

"Uh, can I help you?" Louis rubbed the sleep grit out of his eyes. He was too tired and confused to be angry at the strange intrusion.

"Did you make that fire?" The stranger pointed at what was left of last night's campfire, which was still slightly smoldering. Louis drug his hands across his face, pulling his eyelids down and groaning.

"No, but he did." Louis pointed his thumb over his shoulder at Legosi, who had now shed the top part of the sleeping bag, sleeping soundly on his side. Louis crawled out while grabbing one of their water bottles. He walked on his knees over to the fire and doused it. "I'm sorry about that. Do you work for the park?"

The tortoise let out a hearty laugh. "Oh lords, no! I just happen to live nearby, and I saw the smoke on my morning walk." He stretched his long neck down, looking into the tent. "You will have to teach your friend how to properly put out a fire when he awakens."

Louis made his way back to the tent, reaching in for his prosthetic, which the tortoise oddly didn't pay much mind to. "I think he knows, we were just really tired last night from the bike ride up."

"Oh yes, the bike rental place. Many animals will bike up here to camp, but I don't think I have ever seen a carnivore and an herbivore up here by themselves. You two must share a very strong bond."

Louis swallowed hard, variable weighing in his head at lightning speed. His heart was racing as he uttered, "He's my boyfriend." As soon as he said it he smiled. It was the first time he said it out loud, or even really realized it. Even if it might be just for a short while, Legosi was his boyfriend. It fit. It felt so right.

Louis snapped out of his stupor when he remembered he needed to gauge the stranger's reaction. The old man looked a bit surprised, but soon his eyes sparkled and a wide grin formed on his leathery face. "Of course! This mountain is the perfect place to get away from the prying eyes of society. It's why I live up here." He turned around slowly and pointed down a path that Louis had not noticed before. "My house is down that way. Quite close by, actually, but the trees do mask it well. You and your boyfriend should come pay me a visit before you leave. You don't have to, of course, but it gets lonely up here. Plus, I believe we have something in common that you may want to talk about." He accentuated the last part with a wink, instantly piquing Louis's interest.

"I'll talk it over with Legosi when he wakes up. Oh, uh, I'm Louis by the way. And that's Legosi."

The tortoise slowly reached out his hand. "Call me Percy." Louis took the hand and shook it. Percy let go and turned slowly, lumbering toward the path back to his house. "I'll see you two later. Or not." Louis watched that large shell on his back disappear gradually into the woods, deep in thought.

…

"You're sure this was the path the old man showed you?" Legosi casually chewed on his finger as he looked around, ears perked up for any sign of where they should go.

"Positive. You can't like, smell it?"

Legosi shook his head. "I would need to have something to go on. Right now all the forest's scents are just mixing."

Louis sighed. He had told Legosi about Percy once he woke up an hour later. Legosi seemed to have no qualms setting off almost immediately, which was totally predictable of his trusting nature. Louis just hoped it wouldn't get the better of him one day.

"Well, he did say the forest hid it a bit. We'll just have to look for overgrown paths and-" Louis spotted what looked like an animal-made structure through two large bushes. "Oh, I think I found it."

Legosi followed closely as Louis parted the foliage, revealing a small brick cottage surrounded by trees on all sides but one, which opened up to a scenic view of the land below. They walked up the old, creaky wooden steps to the porch, which was dotted with furniture, some of which had moss growing on it. A light could be seen inside. Louis walked up to the front door and used the elaborately designed knocker.

Something stirred inside, followed by heavy footsteps, finally culminating in the door opening. The beaked face of Percy peeked out. His eyes moved slowly from Louis to Legosi, and then back again, before laughing heartily. "Ah! I'm glad you boys came! Come in, come in!" The tortoise shambled in, the two guests right on his heels. They found themselves inside a small welcoming area, where they removed their shoes. Most of the house seemed open, with the living room and kitchen area directly in view. Percy moved into the kitchen. "Make yourselves at home. I'll get us some food."

Louis walked into the living room area, feeling Legosi close behind him. Louis grabbed his hand as they explored the interior. There were knick-knacks on almost every conceivable surface, gathering cobwebs. There were also a multitude of pictures, all placed in large frames and free of dust. Most of them seemed to be of Percy and a male golden eagle. Legosi picked one of them up, staring at it wide eyed. Louis tried to peek up at it before Legosi turned it toward him. It was a picture of the two men sitting on a bench, arms around each other and beaks rubbing together. The photo was in black and white, and they both looked much younger than in the other pictures. Legosi put the picture down, quickly pulling Louis along as he explored the rest of the room. The only form of modern entertainment appeared in the form of an old CRT television, whose screen was covered in dust. Eventually, the two decided they had snooped around enough and sat on the couch together. They seemed to sink in more than they should have.

Percy appeared from the kitchen, holding a tray with some tea and biscuits. He was also missing his head. His muffled voice rose from where it should have been, nonetheless. "I got the food, but I seem to have lost my head in the kitchen. Care to help me find it?"

Louis rolled his eyes and stared deadpan at the elderly tortoise, while Legosi's expression turned from worried to curious. Percy poked his head out from his shell, before giving up on the act. "Huh, tough crowd.", he mumbled, tugging at his collar. He set the tray down on the coffee table in front of his two guests while he took a seat in his own seat, a heavily lived in armchair with layers upon layers of quilts laid atop it.

Legosi took a cup of tea, sniffed it, and gave it an experimental lick. He grimaced slightly before taking a polite sip. Louis chuckled as he took some of the sweetner from the tray and handed it to him. Louis took his own cup without it. He directed his attention to their host. "So, what did you invite us here for?"

Percy finished a sip of tea and spoke. "I told you before, it gets lonely up here and an old man needs company!"

Louis pursed his lips. "Yeah, but there's more to it."

"True." Percy's face grew more serious. "I thought maybe you could use some sagely advice from someone with experience with...", he stared pointedly at the two, "...relationships deemed inappropriate by society."

Louis moved closer to Legosi, whose ears twitched as he asked, "You mean you and that hawk in the pictures?"

Percy nodded steadily. "That's ol' Harv, god rest his soul. Been five years without him now."

Legosi's ears folded back. "I'm sorry." Louis pulled himself closer to Legosi, entwining their arms together.

"Oh, don't be! He lived a happy and full life! It's just my fault for being a tortoise! Believe it or not I have about fifty years left, on average!"

"Really!" Legosi gaped, and Louis chuckled at his general lack of basic biology when it came to other animals.

Percy grinned. "I'm only 106! I'm in the prime of my life!"

Legosi continued to stare in awe while Louis piped up. "So you live up here totally alone? Do you have any contact with the outside world?"

"I do. Harv's niece will fly up here occasionally with things, like gasoline for the generator, but I also grow a lot of my own food."

Louis nodded, tangling his limbs up with Legosi's. "How did you and Harv meet?", the wolf asked.

Percy leaned back, staring off into space nostalgically. "He dropped his lunch on me."

"Huh?" Louis and Legosi's reaction was the same, right down to facial expression, causing Percy to release a hearty laugh before continuing.

The old reptile told them how Harv had lost a grip on the bag of food he was carrying while flying over him, and promptly landed to apologize profusely and help clean up. They ended up talking, and decided to meet in the same place the next day, and that lead to more meet ups. It was a few months in before they discovered their feelings for each other.

As Percy continued, Louis had effectively made his and Legosi's limbs into a pretzel, his hand resting lightly on his head, which he pet and scratched gently as said head slowly dipped lower and lower until it was resting on Louis's shoulder.

The story continued, and Percy told the two how they had to hide their relationship from everyone they knew, while also finding a community in which they could be accepted. He reiterated the difficulty in finding animals that supported interspecies relationships as well as homosexual ones, but thankfully they found a group of animals they could open up to completely. They traveled around for years, taking part in activism and making a living any way they could. Eventually, they bought the property they were on right now, and built the house from the ground up.

By the end of the story, Legosi was practically laying on top of Louis, lost in the sea of pets he was providing. Percy chuckled. "You lovebugs even listen to what I was saying?"

Legosi stretched and yawned as Louis folded his arms across his boyfriend's back before responding, "I did."

Percy leaned back in his chair, taking a sip of tea. "Well, how about you tell me how you two met?"

Legosi rose to a sitting position, rubbing sleep from his eyes. "Well, we knew each other in high school. In the drama club together."

"I kinda hated his guts." Louis smiled, but couldn't keep the sadness from his voice. He scratched Legosi behind the ear as if to apologize again.

"I didn't hate him." Legosi chimed in, smiling back at Louis.

"Now, how did all that get sorted out?" Percy crossed one of his large legs on top of the other and rested his elbows on his knee, propping his head up.

Louis was about to speak up, but surprisingly Legosi beat him to it. "Well, we both went through a lot of hardships together, and came out realizing the truth of how we felt for each other." He wrung his hands as he spoke, and Louis was left in awe with how tactfully he approached the subject. He half suspected him to mention the Shishigumi and eating his leg. Come to think of it, he hadn't even mentioned Haru either.

"I see." The old tortoise shifted slightly. "You don't have to answer this, but I'd like to ask anyway." He cleared his throat. "Who knows?"

Legosi continued to wring his hands as Louis answered. "Two of our friends. They're actually in a similar situation as we are." Louis figured if Legosi wouldn't bring up the fact that they had previously been dating from the other party, he wouldn't either.

"I think...", Legosi looked up from his hands, "...if I told my friends from my old dorm room, they wouldn't mind."

Louis imagined his father finding out about their relationship and the resulting feeling in his stomach prevented him from speaking. It was amazing how something like that could cause such a reaction in someone who used to be the leader of a back alley mob.

"There's no requirement to tell anyone, of course. Your safety is first and foremost. It's just an awful feeling to have to hide the fact that you love somebody from the world." Percy looked down at his folded hands, melancholy clear in his voice. He looked back up, his eyes focused. "Just remember, even when it feels like everything is hopeless, and the entire world is against you, there is a place out there for you. Even if you have to build it yourselves."

With that, Percy stood up and took the empty tray back to the kitchen. As Louis watched him go, Legosi wrapped a long arm around his shoulders and pulled him close. He didn't say anything, simply smiling warmly. His eyes seemed to sparkle, and Louis remembered why he fell in love with him all over again. Things felt like they could be okay.

They hung around for a bit more as Percy told them stories about a few items in the house. Legosi didn't let go of Louis the entire time, and he continued to hold him close as they said their goodbyes and left, walking the small dirt path to their camp.

Louis looked up at his companion. "Wanna look around more or pack up and leave?"

Legosi shrugged, that smile still plastered on his face. "Whatever you want to do."

"Well, I think I've had enough nature to last a few weeks. I just wanna go back to my place and watch movies with you, to be honest."

Louis could feel Legosi's tail wagging behind them. "That's fine with me!"

The path wound back, and the site with their tent came into view. Louis made an attempt to free himself but Legosi still kept his grip.

"Louis-senpai..."

Louis cocked his head back to Legosi. "What is it?"

Legosi looked away. "I, uh, I love you too. Sorry I didn't say it yesterday after you said it to me."

Louis could feel his ears burning as he shoved Legosi gently. "That's not something you have to apologize for, you goof!"

Finally, Legosi let him go, and the two of them dismantled the camp as Louis scanned his memory fruitlessly for another time someone told him they loved him.


	10. An Intersection of Paths

Louis was entrapped in an all too familiar cage. He wasn't sure how he ended up back there, but it was undeniable where he was. He looked down at his right leg, which inexplicably was made of flesh, bone, and fur. It must have grown back somehow.

Louis looked around, unable to rise from his sitting position. In the surrounding cells he saw friends and animals he knew from Cherryton. Juno and Haru stuck out in his mind. He tried to call to them, but could only utter a wordless scream. That's right, he didn't know how to talk. He could think the words, but not say them. He continued to yell and scream anyway, until his throat was raw and his voice was hoarse. There was nothing he could do as he watched the animals in charge drag his friends out of their cages one by one to their certain doom.

They came for him not long after. He tried fighting, yelling, running, but nothing worked. The shadowy figures dragged him toward an open door and shoved him through, where he fell into darkness. Darkness, and sudden warmth. Something soft and fuzzy.

Louis opened his eyes, dispelling the darkness around him and revealing a sleeping Legosi, whom Louis was gripping tightly, their bare chests pressed together. He moved his face up to Legosi's to plant a soft kiss on his lips.

Legosi sighed sleepily, eyes opening in a crooked fashion. Louis could see a small smile from the dim illumination of the early morning. "Hey. What's up?", Legosi whispered.

"Bad dream."

"Wanna talk about it?"

Louis nuzzled Legosi's shoulder. "Just my childhood in the back alley market."

Legosi rubbed his back in a calming circular motion. "Do you get them a lot?"

"I guess." Louis further retreated into the warm escape of his boyfriend.

Legosi stopped rubbing. "Are you sure that place isn't around anymore?"

"It isn't around anymore.", Louis lied. "Besides, I don't want you going out and getting yourself hurt or killed. Understand?"

Legosi closed his eyes. "Understand."

"You'd better.", Louis mumbled, pulling him in for another kiss.

…

"I think we've been to every shop here. Twice."

Louis looked up at Legosi. "Well, don't you like just walking around and relaxing?"

Legosi blushed, gripping Louis's hand harder. "I suppose."

They had been walking through the mall hand in hand for a few hours now, and had quickly found out that Legosi's intimidating appearance deterred any animal that may want to harass them.

Well, _intimidating _with a generous supply of quotation marks around it, Louis thought as he observed Legosi sniffing his wrist where he had received a cologne sample.

Suddenly, there was a loud, growling noise.

"Uh oh, someone's hungry." Louis pat the wolf's stomach.

"Well, the food court is the one place we haven't gone to in the mall yet."

They followed their noses to the fairly crowded food court, choosing pizza for their lunch. Louis got a slice piled with vegetables while Legosi just got a plain slice. They shuffled around the crowded tables looking for a place to sit.

"Oh! Louis! Legosi! Yoo-hoooooo!"

Both of their heads snapped around, revealing Juno standing up and waving her arms at them, Haru seated by her side.

The two boys sat across from them while Haru chuckled at Juno. "What on earth was that? You sounded like an old housewife!"

"Well if I didn't get their attention I bet they never would have seen us!"

"Probably." Louis took a bite of his pizza with a wayward glance at Legosi. To his surprise, the wolf remained as composed and cheerful as he had been all day.

"Hey Haru and Juno! How have you been?" He wagged his tail idly as he bit into his own slice, taking all the cheese off in the process.

"Oh, y'know, just enjoying the summer! Juno and I actually started selling homemade bracelets and stuff online!" Haru and Juno both held their wrists out, revealing a wide assortment of bead and string bracelets.

"Woah!" Legosi took both of their hands gently to inspect closer. "Those are so pretty! I'll buy one!"

"Which one do you want?" They both held their wrists up, even though the only ones that would fit him would be on Juno's wrist.

After inspecting said wrist, he touched a pink and green bracelet with his claw. "I like this one. How much is it?"

The girls glanced at each other before stifling a giggle. "You really think we'd charge you for it? You can have it!" Haru stood up on her seat so she could give his hand a playful smack.

"No, that wouldn't be right! I can pay!" Louis chuckled at his insistence.

Juno took the bracelet off and tossed it onto Legosi's arm. "Nope! It's yours!" She turned to Louis, smiling. "Now you pick one."

Louis rested his chin on his hand before making a quick decision. "One to match the one he has."

Juno removed a bracelet identical to Legosi's from her arm and slid it over to Louis. They both put the accessories on, holding their arms against each other to compare.

"Oh my goooosh they look so cute!", Juno whined, half draping herself over Haru as she rocked her gently back and forth.

"They really do!", Haru agreed, munching on her salad despite the large carnivore hanging off of her. "You appear to be doing a lot better than the last time we talked, Legosi! I'm glad this is working out for you."

"Oh, yeah! I've been staying at Louis-senpai's for about a month now, ever since my job suspended my employment due to my depression affecting my work, but we've gotten to know each other really well and we went to the fair and went camping and all sorts of other stuff! Today's our last day together before he has to go back to school, and I'm starting work again soon too." Legosi continued to ramble excitedly, prompting a blush in Louis's cheeks as he finished up his food.

Haru gave a wide, warm smile once Legosi was finished. "I knew you two would be good for each other."

"How about you two?" Louis sipped from his drink. "Up to anything other than becoming internet entrepreneurs?"

"Same thing as you guys, really. Just hanging out whenever we could." Haru nudged herself closer to Juno for emphasis.

Juno's ears perked up. "Oh! We've been doing some karaoke too!" She drummed her hands on the table excitedly. "We should all go together after lunch! It'll be fun!"

Louis and Legosi's ears folded back simultaneously, making Haru snort.

Juno puffed her cheeks out. "C'mooon guys, it'll be fun!"

"For you guys, maybe." Louis closed his eyes and took another bite of pizza.

"We can come along, but maybe not sing?", Legosi suggested.

"Fine...party poopers."

The four continued their idle chatter over lunch, and Louis could feel tension he didn't know he was holding release slowly, and he basically melted when Legosi put an arm around his shoulder after they were done with their meals. They got up to throw away their trash and followed the girls out of the mall.

"It's not far from here, so we can walk. C'mon!" Juno was practically skipping ahead of the group, tail excitedly wagging.

Haru turned to face the boys. "She's always like this!" She laughed, running after her.

"They seem to be getting on pretty well, eh?" Louis nudged Legosi gently.

"Yeah!"

"How are you feeling?", Louis asked, chewing on his lip.

"Hm? What do you mean?" Legosi looked down at him with that wide-eyed confused expression of his.

"Ah, it's nothing." Louis rested his head on Legosi's shoulder. "Don't worry about it."

A few twists and turns on the street and the four found themselves outside of the karaoke place. Haru and Juno entered and got them a room before Legosi or Louis could even offer to chip in. The dim lights made Louis blink rapidly after being out in the afternoon sun. This quickly changed to squinting when they entered the room, which had some obnoxious neon lighting.

Juno and Haru quickly took their seats, grabbing the remote on the table between the two hot pink couches. Legosi and Louis plopped across from them, sliding a bit on the material before they sank in.

"Here, let's show them the song we've been working on!" Juno scrolled down the list of songs, silhouettes of vague animals sliding across the colorful backgrounds of the screen.

"Oh? When's the album drop?" Louis rested his elbows on his knees, propping his head up as Legosi copied the posture.

"In November.", Haru replied, deadpan.

"WHAT!" Legosi jumped up, almost knocking Louis over. Juno and Haru snickered.

"No! I'm just joking!"

"W-well who knows what you two could have been up to all this time." Legosi sat back down, scratching the back of his neck.

"Ugh, did they move it?" The selector on the screen scrolled to the top of the list again. Juno held her finger down and moved past all the titles at lightning speed.

Haru covered her face. "I swear, you always try to find it in the huge list but you never find it!"

"It's here!"

Haru reached over and grabbed the remote, which Juno gave up without much effort. The rabbit went to the search function and promptly typed the song title in, bringing it up instantly. She got off the couch and grabbed a microphone, holding a hand out to Juno to help her up despite her size.

Louis recognized the song title. It was the opening of a popular anime a few years back that had made it to number one in the charts. He and Legosi turned attentively to the girls, who stood side by side, not even looking at the screen as the music began.

Louis had never heard either of them sing before, so he was definitely surprised to find out they weren't terrible. Their voices harmonized well together and they were in pitch. Louis actually caught a chill down his spine during the chorus. Legosi's face was held still the whole time, mouth agape. When the song concluded, they both gave a standing ovation.

"That was so good! When did you learn to sing!" It looked like it was taking all of Legosi's willpower not to jump up and down with excitement.

"Well, we just kinda did it?" Haru kicked the floor bashfully.

"Guess we're just good, huh?" Juno struck a ridiculous pose.

The girls returned to their seats, and Louis and Legosi attempted to do the same before Juno snapped her fingers and shook her head at them.

"Nope! You guys go now."

"What? I thought we agreed we didn't have to." Louis flopped down on the couch with his arms crossed. Legosi stayed standing, unsure of what to do.

"Well of course! That's the only way you would have come." Juno crossed her legs and leaned back into her seat.

"Well, Legosi can go."

"M-me? No way!" Legosi looked rapidly between Louis, the girls, and the TV screen.

Haru donned a devious grin. "Consider it your payment for those bracelets."

A horrified expression flashed on Legosi's face. He swallowed hard and took a few shaky steps toward the TV. He picked up the remote and scrolled slowly through the songs.

"Uhh, which one should I do?" Legosi's tall frame blocked everyone's view from the screen.

"A song you know, preferably.", Haru offered as she kicked her legs lazily.

Legosi looked back at her, scratched his cheek, and turned back to the screen. "Uh-huh."

The group sat awkwardly as Legosi decided. Juno and Haru began discussing something quietly, pulling their phones out and looking at pictures. Haru leaned over and pecked Juno on the cheek, and Louis's chest swelled. He wondered if Legosi and he looked that cute together too.

While nobody was paying attention, Legosi had picked a song and they only realized it when the music started. Everyone sat up straight in anticipation.

Legosi stood closer than one probably should to the screen, and mumbled into the microphone as the lyrics were filled in. The group strained their ears to try and hear anything, but to no avail. Louis didn't even recognize the song, but it sounded old. Legosi's voice rose more during the chorus. His deep tones could have sounded good if they were in key. It completely contrasted with the upbeat feeling of the song as well. Louis cringed at a high note. Juno and Haru both sat like statues through the ordeal. Finally, the song ended. Legosi turned around slowly and set the mic down on the table before promptly flopping down next to Louis and burying his face in his chest.

"That was awful.", came a muffled groan from Louis's shirt. He rubbed Legosi's back with both of his hands.

"Well, it wasn't bad for your first time.", Juno said encouragingly.

"Yeah!", Haru chimed in. "It's not the end of the world either."

Legosi emerged from his deer refuge. "It was bad though, right."

"Yeah, but that's alright." Louis pressed his lips to Legosi's soft forehead. "You still did it, so I'm proud of you."

"I've been in fights that weren't as scary as that."

Haru and Juno stared at them as they cuddled. Louis caught their gaze and cocked his head. "What?"

"It's your turn now." Haru leaned down to pick up the mic and tossed it next to Louis, who scrunched up his face.

Legosi looked up at him with a wry smile. "If I had to do it so do you."

"Yeah, yeah." Louis disengaged from Legosi and snatched up the mic, marching to the TV and grabbing the remote. He thought for a second before going to the search bar and typing in a song from one of his favorite musicals. He grinned slightly when he saw they had it.

Juno clapped her hands together. "Ohh I love this song!" The other two didn't have any reaction, which was to be expected. Haru wasn't big into theater and he recalled Legosi mentioning he wasn't fond of musicals. Louis hit enter and turned around to face his audience, and the music began.

The words came out quite easily, and he monitored the pitch of each one. He closed his eyes to better focus his hearing. He always enjoyed this song. It was about facing and overcoming adversity but wasn't in your face about it or made a victim of the protagonist.

Louis screwed his eyes shut tighter at each high note. He paced the room and swayed with the music. He put a punch on each syllable as they came, trying to capture the mix of frustration and triumph present in the song.

Before he knew it, though, the song had ended, leading him to open his eyes and return to the small room he had started in. He set the mic down and sat next to Legosi once again. Everyone was silent.

"Who's next?" Louis scratched at his jaw, face cast down.

Haru and Juno both shot up to a standing position. "What the hell, Louis!?" Just like their singing, their shouting was also in sync.

Louis jumped back a bit. "What?"

"Louis-senpai, you're amazing! I didn't know you could sing!" Legosi clasped Louis's hands with his own, tail thwapping loudly against the material of the seat.

"Well, I haven't in a while, but yeah I used to sing a bit." He cleared his throat. "That was a bit rusty, though."

Legosi transitioned from hand holding to hugging in an instant. "Don't say that! It was really good, senpai!"

Louis hugged back. "Uh, okay. If you say so."

"Yeah, you can drop the modesty act. That's so unlike you, anyway." Juno stuck her tongue out at him.

"Fine. I'm a great singer. Always have been and always will be."

The rest of the afternoon was spent with Juno and Haru at the mic, sometimes together, sometimes solo. They did convince Legosi and Louis to sing a duet, but that only ended with the two boys breaking down with laughter in the middle of the song after Legosi mispronounced a lyric. It was then that Louis realized it was the first time he had ever hung out with that many animals at once for an entire day. Well, animals that weren't in an organized crime syndicate.

…

The four friends eventually said their goodbyes and parted ways. Back at Louis's place, he helped Legosi pack up his belongings, which ended up being more than what he came with due to the various gifts Louis sprinkled upon him throughout the month. A bittersweet aura hung in the air, and he caught Legosi sighing deeply through his nose a few times. After packing, they both had dinner and washed up, before finding themselves cuddling in the bed, which had become as natural as breathing at this point. Legosi had his body lowered a bit so he could lay his head on Louis's chest, and Louis gave his head slow and methodical pets.

A thought that had lingered in Louis's mind all day made itself apparent once again. "Hey."

Legosi adjusted his head to face Louis. "Hm?"

"I thought you'd be more of a mess today. You know, with seeing Haru again and all."

Legosi squinted a bit, as if confused by what was said.

"Have you really forgotten that you were head over heels for her and got so depressed over her leaving you that you had to be taken out of work?" Louis drug his free hand across his face.

Legosi flicked his ear. "Well, my time away from her kind of set my head on straight again, I think. I was happy to see her still, and I was sad that I couldn't be closer to her." He exhaled slowly and nuzzled into the fur on Louis's chest. "But, this entire month with you has been like a dream. Part of me wishes it'd never end. I'm glad we were able to get this close, senpai."

"Me too." Louis's face flushed. "So, do you know what you're going to do once all of this is done?"

Legosi closed his eyes. "I'm not sure yet, but whatever I choose to do, I still want to be with you like this. I want to be with you like this forever."

"Oh." That familiar feeling returned to Louis's chest. Legosi seemed to be an expert at triggering it. "That kind of sounds like you made a decision already."

Legosi shrugged sleepily, and Louis reached down to squeeze him. He was right about this seeming like a dream. Louis never would have thought that this idiot underclassman would ever mean so much to him.


	11. Facade

"How was your break, Louis?"

The sun streamed through the window behind Oguma, casting shadows from his large, gnarled antlers onto his adopted son.

"It was fine." Understatement of the century. "Why do you care?"

Oguma laughed, but it was so unnatural it sounded more like he was choking. "Straight to business then, I see." He folded his hands and hunched forward, piercing Louis with his cold gaze. "I noticed some odd transactions on your account in the past few weeks."

"That's my business."

"That's my money."

Louis balled his fists on his knees as his gaze was cast downward. He felt as if his prosthetic were anchoring him to the floor. Oguma turned to the monitor at his desk.

"You never spent this much before during your breaks, and definitely never from these places. A bike rental company? Camping supplies? A recreational ball for large canines?" He scrolled through the list on his screen while Louis refused to look up. "And the most baffling of all, a monthly rent payment for some trashy condo next to the back alley market." He took his glasses off and wiped them, as if still unable to believe what he was reading. "Now, to me this looked like someone had stolen your information, but judging from your body language I can see this is not the case." He pushed the glasses up to the bridge of his nose once again, waiting for an answer.

"Why don't you just ask your spies?" Louis continued his staring match with the carpet.

"I can't monitor you 24/7. Aside from that, I withdrew them once you had broken things off with that wolf girl. However, I may just put you under watch again unless you have an explanation for these purchases."

Louis cleared his throat. "Most of the purchases were solely for myself. The ball and the rent were for a friend."

"Not the wolf girl?"

"No." Louis straightened his posture and looked up finally. "An old friend from Cherryton. He was having trouble with work so I helped him with his rent that month. The ball was an additional gift."

Oguma rolled his eyes. "A student from Cherryton ending up in a slum? You shouldn't waste money on trash like that. They get too used to handouts and suck you for all you're worth."

"Then what am I to you?" Louis could feel his blood boil, but he still dared not bring up Legosi.

"My son who is going to inherit my company. Completely different."

Louis huffed. "Fine. It was only that one time anyway. His work situation is stable now."

"I see."

Louis's phone began to vibrate in his pocket, the mechanical buzz deafening in the quiet office.

"You may answer your call." Oguma smirked.

"They can leave a voicemail."

"Answer the phone."

Louis shakily removed his phone from his pocket, praying for it to be an unknown number. Instead he was greeted with the image of Legosi he chose to have represent him in his contacts: a picture he had taken in a restaurant with his mouth full of food. He would have laughed had the circumstances been different.

Why was he calling him? He never called.

"It's just a, uh..." Louis looked up, seeing that Oguma had gotten out of his seat and was standing over him now. No way he could pretend it was a telemarketer like he was just about to. He accepted the call.

"H-hey!"

"Hi senpai!", Legosi's chipper voice answered.

"Hi. What's up?" Louis tried his hardest to take the shakiness from his voice.

"I'm almost off work. Can we hang out today?"

"Yeah, sure. Why'd you call me for that?"

"It's been a week since we talked. I wanted to hear you."

Louis blushed furiously. "I gotta go." He hung up and returned his phone to his pocket in a flash.

"So." Oguma's quiet voice boomed in Louis's ears. "Same friend?"

"Yeah." Louis stood up, taking his schoolbag. "Unless there was something else you wanted to discuss, I'll be going."

Oguma sighed deeply. "That is all."

Properly dismissed, Louis exited the office, but not before noticing his father reach for the phone on his desk.

…

Louis made his way to Legosi's place, looking over his shoulder every few seconds, noticing a tenderness at the base of his antlers each time he moved his head.

He turned a bend and a familiar tall, gray, sinewy figure stood at the end of the corner, just outside the hidden condo.

"Louis-senpai!" Legosi ran to him, scooping him up in a hug and sniffing deeply at his collar. His tail was going ballistic.

"Ah, Legosi! Gentle, please!"

He set the smaller animal down softly. "Oh, sorry! I just missed you, and your smell, and..."

"Hey, hey, it's okay Legosi! I missed you too." The stress from the earlier meeting with his father seemed to dissipate from Louis just from the wolf's presence.

Legosi's ear twitched, and his smile faded. "What's wrong?"

Louis shook his head. "I think my father's got me under watch again. He looked at my purchase history over break, and knows that I paid your rent last month."

Legosi cocked his head. "Your dad has you under watch?"

"Ever since you, uh..." Louis glanced down at his leg. "He found out I was dating Juno from them, but laid off a bit when I broke up with her, so he doesn't know about us other than we're friends. I think."

Legosi's tail drooped. "So, keep casual?"

"When we're outside, yeah." Louis sighed. "Anyway, everything been good? How's work?"

"Oh! My boss thinks I'm working better than before, actually. He's been sending me on more deliveries, too." He began walking in a seemingly random direction, and Louis followed.

"Deliver to any more ocean animals?" Louis prodded Legosi's side playfully.

"No, but when I do I'll be prepared! Zaguán has been teaching me some useful phrases in his free time."

"Like what?" Louis went to grasp his large hand, but restrained himself. Who knew this would be so frustratingly hard?

Legosi cleared his throat. "Daba-babi Legosi ponpo-rob_ú__."_

Louis whistled. It was a basic greeting, but his pronunciation was spot on. "That's pretty good. You'll be fluent in no time."

"You could teach me on the side too, you know." Legosi gave him a nudge.

"Pff, yeah right! I have enough on my plate with college."

"I know! I was just joking, senpai!" Legosi scratched the back of his neck bashfully.

"I know you were."

They passed by an alley, and Louis suddenly felt something hold his prosthetic leg back. He tried lifting it but it got stuck, causing him to lose balance. Legosi seemed to have experienced the same sensation, as they both fell forward in tandem. Louis shot his hands out to catch himself from the fall, only for Legosi to grab him and hold him aloft as he took the full brunt of the fall on his back with a loud "oof!".

Louis eventually got his bearings. "Ugh, what happened?"

"I was going to pass you if you landed on your feet, but you landed on your back to save your friend." Louis looked over to see a tall silhouette standing in front of them, a string pulled taut in his hands. His voice commanded their attention. "You're quite hard to judge, kid."

Was that...?

"Y-Yafya-san!" Legosi confirmed it.

Yafya stood tall and proud, as most horses do, but something about him was more elegant, despite wearing a simple collared shirt, jeans, and high-top sneakers. He finished winding up the string and shoved it into his pocket

"Long time no see, Legosi-kun." His expression was eerily pleasant. He turned his attention to the deer still in Legosi's arms. "Are you going to introduce me?"

Legosi stood, helping Louis up as he brushed the dirt off his pants. "I'm Louis."

Yafya's eyes shot down to his prosthetic for a split second before smiling once again. "I'm Yafya."

"I know."

Legosi got in front of Louis, holding an arm in front of him as he backed them away from Yafya slowly. "What are you doing here!? Did you trip us with that wire?"

Yafya looked at his nails casually. "I was testing your physical capacity, but I guess your capacity to protect others earns a passing grade."

Legosi stood up a bit straighter, fists balled at his sides. "That's fine for me, but you could have seriously hurt Louis-senpai!"

Louis covered his face. "Legosi, don't."

"He would have been fine." Yafya's dismissive tone made Louis feel better, but pissed him off at the same time.

"What do you want?" Legosi seemed to be calming down, but was definitely still on edge. Considering the story of their last meeting, Louis wasn't surprised.

Yafya dipped his head low, appearing almost vulnerable. "Can you help me, Legosi?" He reached into his pocket and procured a check. "If you can, I'll give you ten million in advance, and twenty million if you get the job done. Not bad, right?"

Just hearing those numbers made Louis's head spin, but Legosi remained unaffected. "I refuse. I'm already well off with my six days a week part-time job." He wrapped an arm around Louis's shoulder and turned them away from the Beastar. "I'm sorry, but you should ask someone else."

Louis looked back at Yafya, and to Legosi. "Maybe you should ask him what the job is? I mean, that's a lot of money!", he whispered.

Legosi stepped away from Louis, standing tall as he addressed both herbivores. "I'm done doing dangerous work! I don't want to worry the animals in my life!" He looked pointedly at Louis at the end, and Louis felt guilty for trying to prod him into something he was uncomfortable with.

Yafya was upon Legosi in an instant, and Louis instinctively stepped toward him, but he couldn't do anything past that. Yafya held Legosi firmly by the shoulders, nearly shouting. "Legosi-kun. Show me how untainted you are in this society!" He brought a thumb up to brush the scar over his right eye. "I can't get rid of that scar on your face, but if you agree to help me, I'll get rid of your absurd criminal record." He glanced at Louis as he spoke the last part, making him step back.

Legosi's attitude seemed to take a complete 180. "Huh?! My record?" Legosi looked at Louis, and then back to Yafya. "Can you really do that?"

Yafya released him, laughing. "Of course! Who do you think I am?"

Louis managed to worm his way back into the conversation. "What is the job, exactly?"

"Apprehending a criminal. If we make a move now, he will be in custody tonight." Yafya moved back to address Legosi once again. "So do we have a deal?"

Legosi took a deep breath and looked Yafya in the eyes. "If you get rid of my predatorial offense, I'll do it."

"Then that's a yes! We must leave right away. I'll brief you once I have everything set up." Yafya put a hand on Legosi's shoulder and guided him away, stopping when he noticed Louis stomping after them. "If you'll excuse us, Louis-kun."

"You're not taking him anywhere without me.", Louis stated firmly.

"Louis-senpai, this might be dangerous! You should...stay..." Legosi didn't dare continue after catching the look Louis gave him.

Yafya looked the deer up and down. "You were slated to become Beastar at one point, weren't you? It would be helpful to have you come along, I suppose."

"You suppose..." Louis muttered under his breath. He walked up so he was next to Legosi as they followed Yafya. Legosi gave Louis a 'you don't have to do this' look, but he ignored it.

The trio soon came upon a black sports car parked on the curb. The thing looked like it cost more than all the buildings in that block combined. Yafya unlocked it with a click and got into the driver's seat. Legosi opened the back door and slid in, followed closely by Louis.

Yafya reached into a compartment and pulled out a package of apple-flavored chewing gum. "Want one?" He held two sticks out to the boys, only to withdraw it again when neither took one. "Suit yourselves." He took a stick for himself, chewing it loudly as he started the car and rolled off.

The ride was silent for a few minutes before Yafya tuned into a police dispatch signal. Louis pulled his phone out, typing a message to Legosi.

_Do you think he's going to attack you again?_

Legosi caught on, taking his own phone out to respond.

_don't think so_

Louis bit his lip. He brushed his arm against Legosi's, their fur bristling together.

Eventually, Yafya turned on some music. It sounded like some old rock but from an artist Louis didn't recognize. Yafya tapped his fingers on the steering wheel to the beat. He suddenly pulled into an alley, parking the car into a hidden garage in one of the buildings. He exited the vehicle, and the boys followed suit.

Yafya pressed a button on the wall, and the garage door shut behind them. "This way." He beckoned the two of them to follow.

The run down garage connected to a strangely well kept room. A pair of formal suits hung from the wall as well as an assortment of strange masks that resembled a handful of different species.

Yafya took the suits, handing one to Legosi. "Put this on."

Legosi took the outfit, folding it over in his hands to inspect it. "We're wearing suits to catch a criminal?"

"Precisely." Yafya started to change clothes, prompting Legosi to do the same. "He's the kingpin of the tusk trade, which in turn is sponsoring a party in a building nearby."

"He's going to be at the party?", Legosi asked, while Louis went to inspect the strange masks.

"Undoubtedly. But this is no ordinary party. It's a party where carnivores and herbivores go to hide their species from each other using masks." Yafya gestured to the rack where Louis was standing. "I don't even want to mention what that can lead to."

Louis looked to Legosi with a raised eyebrow, but the wolf was too busy with his suit. "What kind of animal are we looking for?", Legosi queried.

"A leopard-gazelle hybrid in his 20s or 30s." Legosi's ears perked up as Yafya reached for a folder on a nearby table and slid a photograph from it. Louis moved closer to the two to have a look for himself. Yafya explained what could clearly be seen: "The bottom half of his face is leopard but the top half is gazelle, and he's got small pupils."

Louis found himself transfixed. He knew hybrids could exist, but they were extremely rare, and he was sure he had never seen one in real life. Even the pictures he had stumbled upon online looked like photo manipulations. This one was no different, but knowing it was 100% real caused him to stare in wonder.

Yafya set the picture down and they continued getting dressed. Legosi was clearly having trouble with the bow tie, so Louis stepped in to help him. Legosi thanked him quietly before addressing Yafya. "Is he a bad guy?"

The horse turned around, eyes squinted. "I want your help with this mission because I know you're in a romantic relationship with a rabbit."

The boys froze.

"I want you to see what kind of animal is given life from a carnivore and herbivore's love. And then you'll have to decide if you really want me to erase your criminal record so you can marry your partner." He seemed to spit the last word. Now fully dressed, he walked over to the masks and snatched one resembling the face of a bulldog.

Louis finished with Legosi's bow tie, freeing him to select a mask as well. He picked one resembling a deer's head, and Louis huffed with amusement.

"We'll cross over to the building the party is taking place in from the roof." Yafya pointed to a door on the far wall. "We can't enter normally because carnivores are required to be inebriated before entering to dull their desire for meat." He opened the door, revealing ascending stairs. "And I can't have a drunk partner on this case."

"I've seen him drunk. You definitely don't." Louis chuckled, despite his discomfort. He looked around. "Uh, what will I be doing?"

Yafya beckoned Legosi through the door. "Go on ahead, Legosi-kun. I'll tell Louis-kun his job."

"A-alright." Legosi attempted to wave goodbye before Yafya shut the door.

The older herbivore stuck his hands in his pockets, towering over Louis. "Of course, I wasn't expecting a third animal for this plan, but I still have a use for you." He procured a small walkie talkie and handed it to him. "You'll stake out the entrance and let me know of any animal with gazelle antlers that may enter. If he's already in there you won't see anything, of course, but it's the best I could do on short notice."

"Glad I could be useful." Louis rolled his eyes.

"Hey, you're the one that wanted to come along." Yafya put his hands on his hips, sighing. "You're still friends with him, huh?"

Louis scowled. "What do you mean by that?"

"He said it was consensual, and that he regrets it." Yafya cocked a brow. "Let me hear it from you. Did he coerce you to give up your leg?"

Louis stared daggers at the man. "It was my idea. _I_ gave up _my_ leg. A strong herbivore like you should know we're not all at the mercy of carnivores."

Yafya chuckled. "Too true. But this is a strange case. I couldn't trust the word of a carnivore."

"Maybe you should start. They're not all bad."

Yafya's expression suddenly turned soft. "You care for him. Enough to give your leg up."

Louis looked away. "I do."

"Would he do the same for you?"

Louis clenched his fists. "He would."

"Are you sure?" Yafya sauntered past him. "What happens when that rabbit that strikes his fancy so consumes all his time and energy? What happens when he wants to try and start a family with her and he no longer gives you the time of day?" He turned to face Louis once again. "What then?"

Louis's breath hitched, careful not to reveal anything about Legosi and himself. "We'd still be friends. I'd stake my other leg on it."

Yafya sighed, mumbling. "So naive." He shook his head. "I'll show you where the entrance to the building is." He exited from where they came, Louis trailing behind.

His phone buzzed.

_what's going on_

_Yafya has me doing some stakeout work. Nothing dangerous. I'll be in contact with him._

_ok. see you soon then_

_Hopefully. You be careful._

_i will. i love you_

Louis's heart fluttered.

_I love you too._

…

After some searching, Louis managed to find an inconspicuous spot to observe the entrance from. He sat, willing his racing heart to slow, which it did eventually. Night soon fell over the city, but there was enough light cast on the entrance that he could see the animals that passed by. Only a handful entered the building, each one looking around nervously before they did. Louis spotted a male gazelle enter, and he reported it to Yafya. He received no response. He didn't want to repeat the message, since it might blow their cover.

Louis drummed on his knee with his fingers, bounced his legs, and checked his phone. Only half an hour had passed. He toyed with the idea of texting Legosi again, but he knew that would be a bad idea. So he returned to his observation.

About twenty minutes later, Yafya's voice came through from the radio.

"Louis-kun?"

He jumped, nearly dropping the walkie talkie. Once he got a handle on it he responded. "Y-yes?"

"We got him."

"Really? That was fast. Was it the one I reported?"

"Actually, there was no radio reception down there. I just left to get a clear signal. I'll be contacting the police now."

Louis stared ahead in disbelief. "Is Legosi with you?"

"No, he's still at the party with the criminal. He's got a gun and the hybrid is cuffed, don't worry."

That still didn't make Louis feel better. "Okay, so what should I do now? I can handle a gun better than Legosi."

"You won't be able to enter the party, so just wait for the police to arrive and wait with them. We'll be up shortly after that."

"Fine." Louis stood up. He was glad it was over, but he wished he could have helped. But the sooner he got Legosi away from Yafya, the better. His mind soon drifted to the money Legosi would receive. He would have to convince him to use it to move somewhere decent.

The radio crackled to life again, Yafya's voice coming through with a previously unheard panic. "Louis-kun, I need you."

Yafya's panic seeped into Louis. "Why? What happened?"

"They're both gone."

"What!? How?"

"I don't fucking know, just circle the building and try to catch them! They won't leave out the front, and the hybrid probably knows an alternate exit. He's probably holding Legosi hostage."

Louis didn't bother responding, instead moving as quickly as he could to the building. It was fairly large, and the party taking place in the basement meant there could be exits everywhere. He exchanged awkward eye contact with a passerby as he got to one of the corners. He continued his half-jog, half-powerwalk down the sidewalk. He couldn't see any visible entrances or exits.

"No. No no no no no no no no no." He looked around frantically. The building merged into another one. Could they have emerged farther down, or should he double back? He could feel the blood coursing through his head, feeling his accelerated pulse in the tips of his ears.

"I-I can't find them!" Louis received no response from Yafya. He must have gone back downstairs.

…

**CRACK**

Louis collapsed from the sudden pain that erupted from his right leg.

He had heard a gunshot. Had he been shot? He clawed desperately at the section where flesh met metal. There was no bleeding. It was just a phantom pain. A very severe phantom pain.

The last time he had gotten pain that bad, it lead him to finding Legosi in a hospital after his altercation with some drug dealers.

The last time he had this pain, something had happened to Legosi.

The gunshot.

The pain.

**Something has happened to Legosi.**

"No." Louis stood up and limped in the direction he heard the shot. It became harder and harder to see as he got away from the streetlights and into the barely illuminated night. His head was swimming and his arms felt numb. He could smell water. The sidewalk merged with a large concrete walkway bordering a river.

Louis scanned his surroundings. The lights of the city danced in the reflection of the water, and dark shapes of nearby buildings and trees loomed above him. In the ambient light, he spotted a dark shape crumpled on the ground to his right, just around where the walkway curved with the river.

"No."

Louis limped, then ran.

"No no no no no no no no no no no no no."

It wasn't him. This wasn't happening. His head felt light suddenly, and he heard something fall behind him. Something warm trickled down his face. He continued to run.

"No no no no no!"

A large, gray wolf wearing a tuxedo lay sprawled out on the concrete, blood pooling around him at an alarming rate from a wound in his abdomen.

Louis knelt down next to him, taking a large hand into both of his. There was a light pulse.

"L-L-Le-Legosi?" A terrified whisper emerged from his dried throat.

The wolf stirred, turning his head toward the noise. His kind eyes peeled open slightly.

"L-Lou..." His voice croaked.

"Legosi!" Louis grabbed his shoulders gently, unsure of how to move him. "W-we gotta go! Legosi!" Blood fell onto the injured wolf.

Legosi held up a hand, pointing a clawed finger at Louis. "Your...ant...lers." The hand fell like a rock and his head lulled to the side, eyes closed.

"...Legosi?"

…

Louis pulled his shirt off in an instant, only slightly noticing how easily he got it over his head. He brought the cloth to Legosi's wound and pressed as hard as he could. Tears formed in his eyes. He tried lifting his body to wrap it around his waist, but his body was too heavy, and he was too weak.

He was too weak.

"Fuck. Fuck!"

Ibuki's lifeless body flashed in his memory.

He shivered violently, but somehow managed to get the radio out of his pocket.

"Yafya." He sniffed, barely getting what was left of his composure together. "Yafya Legosi's hurt. He's hurt bad. Fuck." He pressed the wound once again, attempting to use Legosi's suit jacket to stop some of the bleeding as well.

"Where are you?" Yafya's voice came out urgently.

"By a river? It's not far from the building. Please come quickly!" Louis froze, dropping the radio and reaching desperately for his phone.

"Shit! Idiot! Fucking idiot!" He dialed the emergency response number, smearing blood on the screen in the process.

"119, please state the nature of your emergency." The operator sounded so calm. How could she sound so calm when Legosi was dying?

"H-he's dying! My friend, Legosi! He's been shot!" Louis took a sharp intake of breath to prevent a sob.

"We'll dispatch an ambulance to your location right away. Can you provide us with the location?"

"Shit, I don't know! Can't you track the call or something? We're by a river. I don't know where we are!"

"Emergency responders are on the way. Please stay calm and try to stop the victim's bleeding."

Louis dropped the phone, returning his shaky hands to Legosi's side.

"Oh, god..." Louis barely registered Yafya's voice behind him.

"St-stop bleeding. Gotta stop...bleeding. Stop it..."

"Move. I can lift him."

Louis complied, sniffling as he watched the Beastar get to work wrapping the shirt around the wolf's lithe body. He set him to lay on his side once he was finished.

"I-I called the ambulance."

"So did I. They'll probably figure out it's for the same animal."

Louis, trying not to choke on his tears, used all of his energy to speak. "Do y-you think he'll be alright."

Yafya just looked at him grimly, before walking over to the river and dipping a handkerchief into it. He returned to Louis and threw it on his head.

"Wh-what are you doing?"

Yafya began to rub the wet cloth into his fur. "You're a bloody mess. If they see you like this when the ambulance arrives they're going to try to give you a room, too."

"Forget about me! Help Legosi!" Louis attempted to shove Yafya off of him.

"I've done all I can for him. Just let me clean you up."

Louis complied, as he didn't have any more energy to fight back. He simply stared at Legosi's unmoving form while Yafya scrubbed his head. He finished off by tying the handkerchief around his head like a bandana, and handing him his tuxedo jacket. Louis slipped it on slowly.

Red, flashing lights appeared on the buildings nearby, followed by sirens. An ambulance approached the scene, flanked by police cars. Yafya stood up and approached the police while the medics piled out of the ambulance with a stretcher. Louis simply stayed sitting. He couldn't feel his body.

The canines from the ambulance placed the stretcher next to Legosi and lifted him onto it, leaving behind a large black pool that reflected the flashing lights. They wheeled him away, and Louis stood, shambling after him.

"Stand back, sir." One of the medics blocked him from the ambulance.

"I-I need to be with him."

Yafya stepped in, talking to the medic. "I'll take care of him, don't worry." He shifted his focus on Louis. "I'll drive us to the hospital. Get your stuff."

Louis looked back to the pool of blood, where he saw his phone. He slowly picked it up and returned it to his pocket. He followed Yafya through the sea of police, who were now blocking the area from a crowd of curious animals who had come to investigate. Yafya's car was parked where the road met the walkway. Louis took the passenger side this time. Once the ambulance sped past them, Yafya followed.

Louis stared at his phone lockscreen, still smeared with blood. The picture he had taken with Legosi on the Ferris wheel stared back. It felt like it had happened years ago. That entire month played itself on repeat through his head. Had he already hugged him for the last time? Had he already kissed him for the last time? Woken up in that barely-clothed sloppy embrace for the last time?

Yafya snapped him out of his disassociation with a sigh, bringing his own phone out and dialing a number.

"Yes, there's an animal named Gosha residing at that complex, correct? Yes, I need to speak with him. Thank you."

Louis looked at him with confusion and puffy eyes. "Who's that?"

Yafya moved his mouth away from the phone. "His grandfather." He quickly moved his head back to answer the voice that spoke up. "Gosha, it's me. I know. No, it's about Legosi."

Louis could hear the deep voice on the other end speak louder and more frantically, but still couldn't make anything out. He realized once again just how mysterious Legosi's family was to him. He swallowed hard. Was he going to meet his grandfather tonight? Why did it have to be under these awful circumstances?

Yafya continued. "He's been shot." A long pause. Somehow, Gosha was speaking more quietly now. "We're on our way to Central Large-Breed Canine Hospital now. Yeah, I saw it. It's an iffy area, but could have missed his vitals. The most apparent problem is the blood loss." Gosha said something, and Yafya grimaced. "We'll discuss that face to face. Yeah. See you." He ended the call and tossed the phone onto the dashboard, letting out a ragged breath. They proceeded to the hospital without a word.

…

Yafya and Louis arrived shortly after Legosi, who had been carted off immediately. The waiting room was dotted with a handful of visitors and patients, all of them canines. Louis avoided looking at the male wolf in the corner. Yafya sat next to him, completely unmoving and staring forward.

A handful of minutes after they had sat down, a large komodo dragon pushed through the revolving doors. Louis paid him no mind until Yafya stood up to greet him.

"Yafya." The lizard's greeting was curt.

"Gosha."

Louis's ear flicked.

The two men walked back toward him, taking a seat while they continued talking. "Did they say how long we'd have to wait to hear anything?", Gosha asked. Louis wracked his brain. Was Legosi adopted like he was?

"A few hours, probably. He's in surgery right now, as is to be expected."

Gosha peered around Yafya. "Hello. You came with Yafya?"

Louis looked over. The lizard's eyes were uncannily similar to Legosi's. He held his hand out, willing it to stop shaking to no avail. "I-I'm Louis. I'm a friend of...your grandson."

Gosha's large, scaley hand enveloped Louis's in a firm shake. "Pleased to meet you. I'm Gosha."

An awkward silence blanketed the three. Louis spaced out watching a puppy play with a ball under the watchful eye of her mother. He wondered if Legosi had any favorite toys when he was younger.

"So, who did it?" Gosha finally asked.

"A dangerous gazelle-leopard hybrid. We apprehended him and detained him without any trouble, and I left Legosi with him while I called the police. He must have broke free somehow and took Legosi hostage, shooting him once he realized he didn't need him anymore."

Gosha folded his hands, looking at the linoleum floor solemnly.

"Legosi has been in far more dangerous situations." Yafya glanced at Louis. "And there was no indication that this situation would have escalated like it did. We were in a highly crowded area that restricted the criminal's movement. What happened was something I could have never predicted." He steepled his hands and rested his forehead on them, closing his eyes. Gosha went to put a hand on his back, but then quickly recoiled. Instead, he got up and sat next to Louis.

"Louis, how are you doing?" The scaled hand found itself on his shoulder instead.

"Fine." They both knew it wasn't true.

"I spoke with Legosi a few months ago, but before that I had not seen him in years." The old lizard's voice flooded with melancholy. "He must have made so many friends I've never heard about."

Louis nodded.

"Have you told any of them about this?"

Louis shook his head. "I want to wait until we know what his condition is." The truth is he hadn't even thought to do it yet.

"We can't let people know about the hybrid." Louis and Gosha turned to Yafya, who raised his head to address them. Their faces asked the question, so he answered. "The Ministry of Beast Harmony has forbade the release of any information to do with this case. They wish to keep the public unaware due to herbivore and carnivore relationships gaining more traction and support." He hit the two with a glare before continuing. "They 'must have consideration for all animals'. See how that's working for them now." Yafya crossed his legs and propped his head up with his hand, staring in the direction of the ICU.

Gosha and Louis turned to each other, blinking. "Then what do we tell his friends?", Gosha asked.

"We tell them it was a stray bullet. Wrong place at the wrong time. He does live in a particularly seedy part of town, after all." Yafya didn't turn to face them as he answered.

The silence returned, and the hours ticked past. Louis went to the bathroom to clean off his phone, and only then when he looked in the mirror did he realize he had shed his antlers in the chaos. He poked at the handkerchief Yafya had tied to his head, but decided to leave it. The rest of him looked pretty pathetic. A thin, frail deer wearing an oversized suit jacket with nothing underneath, showing his scrawny figure. He buttoned up the suit and returned to the waiting room, now self aware of his horrible appearance. He sat in his chair and brought his legs up to his chest, holding them there tight.

Gosha's large hand found itself on his back again, rubbing gently. "Want to hear a story about Legosi?"

Louis looked to Gosha. His kind eyes squinted at him, and he almost found himself thinking he was looking at Legosi. Louis smiled, giving Gosha permission to continue.

"Well, this was years ago. Legosi was probably six years old, and I was taking him out for a walk. It was a beautiful, late summer afternoon. Now, he was always a reserved child. He never cried, but he also barely ever talked! Once he got older that was a different story, of course, but at that point I wasn't sure if I had heard him say more than ten sentences in a given day." Gosha paused to breathe, and Louis found that he had been hanging on every word. "Anyway, we're walking along when I spy one of those horned beetles on a nearby tree." He held his hand up to his head, finger extended to mimic a horn. "I point, and I say, 'Look Legosi! That beetle is wearing a suit of armor! He must be a knight, and that tree is the castle he's guarding!' Not serious, of course."

Louis smiled, nodding.

Gosha chuckled under his breath before proceeding. "Legosi, I swear, he looked at me like I had grown fur! He blinks a few times and says, 'No, grandpa! That's a rhinosaurus beetle!' And he starts going off with its scientific name and breeding habits and lifespan, everything one could even know about the thing! I just stared in complete awe, feeling embarrassed that I was so condescending to this apparent entomologist!"

That earned a genuine laugh from Louis, and Gosha laughed with him.

Gosha wiped away a tear. "I learned later that Leano, Legosi's mother, had been reading a book about bugs to him in the past few weeks, and he soon took to reading it himself."

Louis blinked. "He was reading at six years old?"

Gosha nodded proudly. "He's a bright boy! He just has his fair share of foibles. Don't we all, though?"

"And he still loves bugs."

"Oh, yes! I'd even say obsessed at some points in his childhood."

Louis cleared his throat. "You're blood-related, aren't you?"

He felt immediately ashamed for asking such a blunt question, but Gosha wasn't taken aback at all. He simply answered. "Yes. I had Leano with a gray wolf." Yafya scoffed, startling Louis, who had forgotten he was even there. Gosha ignored him. "And she had Legosi with another gray wolf. But Legosi still has some komodo blood in him. Enough to be immune to my venom."

Louis soaked in this new revelation. He did remember Legosi perk up when he heard that the criminal was a hybrid, and there was the whole factor of him pursuing romantic relationships that didn't fit society's expectations. Talking to Gosha made him understand Legosi even more.

"Legosi...told me what happened to your daughter. I'm sorry."

Gosha's warm smile persisted. "I appreciate it. She was a sweet young lady, just like her mother was."

"Is she...also..."

Gosha nodded sadly.

"I...I have no idea what you must be going through right now." Louis's body shuddered as he breathed in. He tried to hold them back, but the tears returned. "And here I am blubbering like a baby while you're sitting here calmly."

He was suddenly pulled into a hug by the old lizard. "Louis, there's nothing wrong with crying when you're sad! I think it takes more strength to show how you really feel than to hide it, anyhow."

Louis sniffed. "I-I used to never cry like this. Legosi got me to open up more, I guess."

"And that's a wonderful thing!"

A collie nurse approached the three men. She looked at her clipboard and then to the group, confusion clear in her face. "Family of...Legosi the gray wolf?"

"Family...", Gosha stood slowly, his knees popping loudly, as he gestured to the herbivores next to him, "...and friends."

The nurse nodded. "The doctor will see you now."

The three followed her through the now empty waiting room. They passed a clock that read 2:07 AM. The winding, sterile hallways made Louis dizzy, and he could feel his pulse elevating again. Eventually, they came to a door with a large buffalo standing beside it. He addressed the group.

"Greetings. I'm Dr. Balos." He held a hand out, unsure of who should take it.

Gosha got to it first. "How is he?"

The doctor flipped through his notes. "He's as stable as we could have hoped. The bullet passed straight through him, it seems, damaging his stomach, large intestine, and kidney. We were able to repair the organs the best we can, and the blood transfusion was successful, considering his odd lineage." Gosha nodded solemnly. "I would like to say he's through the worst of it, but we need to make sure he doesn't get any infections."

Louis pushed past Yafya and Gosha. "Can we go in? Is he awake?"

Dr. Balos held a hand up. "You may go in, but I'm afraid he won't be awake for quite some time. His injuries were severe." He opened the door, and Louis squeezed through just as there was enough space for him.

Legosi laid on a large bed, his body mostly obscured with hoses and tubes. An IV was connected to his arm, and a large oxygen mask covered his face. The steady beep of the heart monitor and slow methodical intake and release of air confirmed that he was, indeed, alive. Louis moved one of the nearby seats up to his bed and sat. Gosha followed suit while Yafya stood in the doorway. The doctor and nurse gave them their space.

"It's late, and there's a lot of work I need to do in the morning." The tall and proud Yafya Louis had seen just a few hours ago was nowhere to be seen now.

"That's fine." Gosha kept his eyes on his grandson. "I'll watch over him."

Yafya nodded, quietly leaving without another word.

"How about you, Louis? Do you have school? Parents waiting for you?"

Louis stroked the sheets of the bed gently, not daring to touch Legosi in fear of somehow hurting him. "I have school, but I'm staying here."

"Very well."

The hours passed, and Gosha continued to share anecdotes of Legosi's childhood. Louis listened intently to every story, laughing and confirming some of the traits present in the tales that persisted into the wolf's adulthood.

Louis's eyelids grew heavy once the first rays of sunlight pierced the shades of the room. His head dipped to the side, and he made no effort to stay awake. As he drifted, Gosha's soft voice ceased with the stories, replaced only by silent weeping.


	12. A Long Procession of Strings

Louis skipped class the day after the incident. He only slept a few hours in the uncomfortable hospital chair, so he spent most of the day asleep in his room. Sparse sleep broken up by nightmares of Legosi dying in his arms, but enough to get him up in the late afternoon. After realizing he hadn't eaten in almost a day and quickly fixing that, he finally worked up the nerve to break the news to Juno and Haru.

Following Yafya's instruction, he explained how Legosi had been hit by a stray bullet from an altercation nearby, and that he had been there to call the ambulance for him, and told them where Legosi was currently staying. Some of it was true, at least. Louis sent the messages and slipped his phone back into his pocket, ignoring the multiple vibrations that followed. He slid his schoolwork into his messenger bag along with some granola bars and a bottle of water and went out the door.

The summer heat landed coldly on his shoulders, and the chatter of students around him was interpreted as mere buzzing. He couldn't get the sight of Legosi laying in a pool of his own blood out of his head. He kept tracing back the steps of the previous day, imagining ways he could have prevented Legosi from going with Yafya. Nothing he thought of could defeat Yafya's trump card of removing Legosi's criminal record, however.

The horse's name sat bitterly on Louis's tongue, despite only thinking it. He seemed upset last night, but was it because he felt guilty for getting Legosi shot? Did he even care about Legosi, or did he only want him for his physical prowess? And that brought up the other thing he had been thinking about…

"Hey, watch it!" Louis had accidentally trodden on the large tail of a kangaroo on the train. He offered a quiet apology and moved on.

"How does Yafya know Legosi's grandfather?", he uttered quietly, as if physically saying it would give him an answer. He regretted not getting Gosha's number. If the lizard even had a phone, of course. He was friendly and Louis felt warm thinking about the stories he told.

The train eventually deposited him at the station across from the Central Large-Breed Canine Hospital. He walked as quickly as his legs could take him, ignoring the pain his prosthetic caused. He ran on autopilot, letting the receptionist know his business, signing the guest book, and making his way to Legosi's room.

To his disappointment, Gosha wasn't present, but he also was thankful for the moment to be alone with Legosi. He trod over to the chair he had sat in just hours before and plopped down, setting his bag next to it. He stared at the comatose wolf, everything hitting him all over again. He moved the chair closer, this time having the courage to reach out and touch Legosi's arm. He upgraded to two hands, using one to hold Legosi's hand and the other to rub his forearm. He was warm, unlike when he had found him last night.

"Hey, Legosi." His voice cracked, so he cleared his throat. "Why didn't you tell me you were part lizard?" He chuckled somberly at his bad joke. The laughter slowly transitioned to sobs as he lowered his head to rest on the sheets. He didn't want to break down again.

Louis felt a familiar pressure on his back. He raised his head and turned to find Gosha's smiling face.

"Ah, G-Gosha-san." Louis retracted his hands from Legosi's arm and used them to wipe his face. "I didn't know you were here."

"I was in the bathroom."

There was a beat before Louis asked, "Anything new?"

"Nothing different than this morning. He has a long road ahead of him, and he's just started it. Don't expect anything yet."

Louis bit his lip and looked back at Legosi.

"I wasn't sure you'd be back so soon. I didn't know Legosi had any close friends besides Jack. I don't know if you've ever met him. He's a Labrador. Very nice fellow."

Louis nodded. "I've seen him, but never talked to him." He sighed. "I was only able to tell two of his friends about this. I'm not in contact with anybody else."

Gosha pat his back. "Don't worry, I already let Jack know. He and his canine buddies will be in to visit soon, I'm sure." His expression turned neutral as he inspected Louis closer. "How do the two of you know each other, by the way?"

"Well, we were both in the drama club. I was the head actor." Louis cocked his head at the lizard. "Did you never come to the plays?"

Gosha shook his head. "I've tried to stay out of Legosi's business ever since his mother died. It breaks my heart, but it's what he wanted. He lived at school ever since he was 12."

Louis blinked. "Why would he do that?"

"He understandably didn't take his mother's passing too well, and he resented me. I couldn't really blame him."

Louis looked back at Legosi. "That doesn't sound like him..."

"Well, he's grown a lot since then, of course. We got along well when we spoke a few months ago."

"I never knew he had to go through so much." Louis lowered his face into his hands. "All the years I knew him, I just thought he was a meek wolf who let everyone walk over him. I said terrible things to him. Did terrible things to him. And now that we're even friends, I...I..." Louis brought his head up again and returned his hands to Legosi's arm. "I let this happen..."

"You can't blame yourself for this." Gosha's voice was quieter. "You didn't pull the trigger. And what's in the past is in the past. It's clear as day how you feel for him now."

Louis blushed fiercely. "Wh-what do you mean by that?"

"Well, simply put, you shouldn't dwell on the past, especially if he's forgiven you, which I'm sure he has."

"Oh." That didn't exactly answer his question. "Yeah, he did say he forgave me."

Gosha smiled, his eyes squinting just like Legosi's would. "Then everything is fine. You just have to forgive yourself now." His smile faded. "That's the most difficult thing to do."

There was silence after that, the hospital equipment producing the only sound in the room. Louis rubbed Legosi's arm idly. A nurse entered carrying a step stool. The lamb offered the two a polite greeting before setting the stool next to the bed and using it to reach Legosi's IV to replace it. Louis stared at the bag of clear fluid and laughed softly before reaching up to gently ruffle the fur on Legosi's head. "I'm gonna have to take you somewhere nice to eat when you're out of here."

The nurse left and the quiet returned. Louis fumbled with his hands.

"Hey, Gosha-san?"

"Mhm?"

Louis cleared his throat. "If you don't mind me asking, how do you and Yafya know each other?"

A small but clear frown formed on the older animal's face. "We were friends in our youth. We had a falling out when I decided to dedicate myself to my family instead of pursuing the Beastar title with him."

"Ah." Louis nodded understandingly. "So, that's why he's, uh, like that."

"He's one to hold a grudge, that's for sure. I understand his feelings, but I don't believe for one moment that what I did was wrong." Gosha's gaze lingered on his grandson.

Louis was about to respond when he saw a familiar pair of long white ears in his peripheral vision.

Haru took a sharp intake of breath when she saw Legosi, but her shoulders relaxed when she saw Louis. She rushed over to embrace him.

"Louis!" It was all she could say before she wept into his arms. He rubbed the back of her head while Gosha watched with a quiet curiosity before pulling over a third chair and placing it between him and Louis. Haru eventually gathered her bearings and lifted herself up onto the empty seat.

"I'm Gosha, Legosi's grandfather." The old lizard offered his large hand, which Haru grabbed a bit awkwardly.

"Haru. I'm a friend." She took another look at the Legosi and let out a shuddered breath. Her ears quickly perked up and she whipped around to face Gosha again, confusion clear on her face. He chuckled.

"I see he never talked about his family with his friends."

"Oh..." Haru's ears drooped. "I'm sorry, that was rude of me. It's just...surprising."

Gosha's chuckle turned into a hearty laugh. "That's alright! I understand completely."

Haru turned her attention to Louis, placing a small hand on his thigh. "How are you holding up?"

Louis did his best to attempt a smile, but it came out as a weird grimace instead. "Better than I was last night."

"I can't even imagine..." She balled her fists up.

"So, Juno didn't come with you?" Louis attempted to lighten the mood, as well as keep the conversation away from the specifics of what had happened the night before.

"No, she's too busy with the drama club. She'll be around when she has time, though." Haru brought her knees to her chest. "Maybe he'll even be awake by then."

Nothing was said for a few minutes. Louis brought his school bag to his lap and pulled his classwork out. Gosha eventually started telling his Legosi stories again, many of them repeats from last night. Haru seemed to enjoy them just as much as Louis had, and he even found himself engrossed in them once again before he focused back on his work. Haru moved her chair closer to the bed while the old lizard spoke, placing her hand on Legosi's as she continued to listen.

Surprisingly, Louis finished all the work he had hoped to get done by 9 PM, which was around the time Haru left. He was about to leave himself when Gosha motioned for him to stay.

"Louis, this might seem like an odd question, but I can't help but be curious."

The deer turned on his heel, pulling the messenger bag up to stop it from sagging. "What is it, Gosha-san?"

The old lizard looked almost embarrassed. "Is Legosi seeing anyone?"

Although Louis tried to will it to stop, the heat rose to his face anyhow. "N-not that I know of. He never talked about dating anyone." He turned away, hoping the blush wasn't somehow showing through his fur.

"I see. Can't blame an old man for being curious about his grandson! Have a good night, Louis."

"You too."

…

Louis missed his classes again the next day. He had thought enough to get a note from the hospital explaining the situation, and his professors gave him their work in advance, as well as extra time to complete it.

Today's mission was to go to the hidden condo to tell his neighbors what happened. Louis could feel his body tense up with excitement as he saw familiar landmarks, only to remind himself that Legosi would not be waiting there for him. He entered with a slouching gait, hands deep in his pockets as he ignored the receptionist's greeting. He trod up the ancient steps until he was on the floor he was familiar with. Sebun was the only neighbor of Legosi's he was familiar with, so he hoped she was home. He stopped outside of her door and luckily enough, it sounded like there were voices on the other side of the door. He wrapped it quietly with the back of his knuckles, and the talking stopped. He heard small footsteps and the door opened slightly, revealing the lamb's small face. She met Louis's gaze and her eyes widened.

"Louis!" She grabbed him firmly by the midsection in an awkward hug. Louis froze, unsure of what to do, when he noticed the crowd of animals gathered around the table in her small room.

"Sebun, what's going on?", Louis asked as she let go, wiping fresh tears from her face.

"You really don't know? About Legosi?"

"Oh." Louis looked at the faces of all the animals in the room. They all held a profound sadness. "I actually came here to let his neighbors know, but it seems like that was unnecessary."

"I saw it in the paper." A small dog in the group piped up. "A story about a gray wolf named Legosi being shot by a stray bullet from a nearby gang fight." A frown sat uncomfortably on his face, as if he weren't used to holding the expression. "We were all about to go visit him."

"I see." Louis rubbed the back of his neck. "What about his job?"

"We let them know." Sebun made her way back to the circle, patting an empty spot next to her. "Why don't you sit down with us for a bit?"

Louis complied, and Sebun placed a comforting hand on his shoulder, as did the large bear seated to his right.

The animals took turns introducing themselves in a clockwise manner. Next to Sebun was Eugen, a Yorkshire pig, followed by an albino crow named Ebisu. A Steller's sea eagle with a Mongolian gerbil on his shoulder introduced themselves as Raika and Fina, respectively. The dog from before was a Shiba inu named Mugi, and the large spotted seal next to him was revealed to be none other than the Zaguán that Legosi had mentioned many times before. And finally was the Asian black bear to Louis's right, whose name was Bogue.

Once all the introductions were complete, Louis gave a small wave. "I'm Louis. You might have seen me at Legosi's birthday party, or the times I came over to visit him." They all nodded.

"So, you are Legosi's boyfriend, correct?" Zaguán stated with an aloof bluntness that almost knocked Louis on his back.

"Ah, w-well, yeah." Louis rubbed his hands on his pants, refusing to look up.

"So you were right, Sebun!" Eugen chimed. "What about that rabbit girl he had with him back in April?"

Louis shot Sebun a look, to which she could only give a mouthed 'sorry' to. He cleared his throat and answered, "Well, he was dating her at the time, but they broke up around the end of May, and we started dating in June." The words came out surprisingly easy.

"How is Legosi doing?", Ebisu asked.

"Well, he's still unconscious. He was stable when I last saw him yesterday, but he still needs to recover from the internal damage and surgeries." He adjusted his legs to a more comfortable position. "I was going to go to the hospital after this, actually. If you were going to visit him you could come with me, if you want." They all murmured their agreement to the idea, and they all shuffled out the door, letting Louis lead the way.

Louis stopped, turning back to Legosi's room. "Hold up, I need to get some things." Unsurprisingly, Legosi had left the door unlocked. Louis tried to be as non intrusive as possible as he gathered up a change of clothes, settling on a simple white shirt and pair of jeans. He spotted the bracelet Legosi had received from Haru and Juno next to his bed, and he took it without thinking.

The group left the condo, with Louis telling the receptionist to go up and lock Legosi's door. They squeezed into the train en route to the hospital, garnering a few odd looks from other animals. Louis told them about Gosha, and to not let anything slip about Louis and Legosi's relationship around him (something Zaguán was confused about but promised to honor nonetheless).

The receptionist's voice wavered when she greeted the group, tentatively letting them through after a bit of a wait. Louis lead them to Legosi's room, where Gosha sat with an old book. His mouth gaped when they all entered.

"Hey, Gosha-san." Louis waved casually, placing Legosi's clothes next to his bed and quickly moved to the corner so everyone could fit in. They moved from standing quietly by Legosi's bed to introducing themselves to the still flabbergasted Gosha. Louis felt a genuine smile on his face as he watched it all. Gosha fell into easy conversation with them while Louis continued his schoolwork. Eventually, the nurse asked them all to clear out so she could change his IV and clean out his wound, allowing only Gosha to stay.

Louis and the hidden condo residents parted outside of the hospital, each of them giving him a hug before leaving. As he made his way back to his dorm room, he started to understand why Legosi enjoyed living there.

…

If the group that visited the previous day seemed big, the one the next day dwarfed it.

Louis was doing his schoolwork while Gosha sat quietly, either watching Legosi sleep or reading whatever book he brought with him. This had become their custom, formed in just a few short days.

They both noticed the sound of multiple footsteps outside the closed door, as well as some hushed chatter. There was a knock on the door before it was opened, revealing Juno.

"Oh, Louis!"

She was soon pushed aside by Bill the tiger and the rest of the drama club, or at least most of them, Louis gathered. There was Aoba the eagle, Tao the black panther, Kibi the anteater, Els the Angora goat, Kai the mongoose, and Pina the Dall sheep, and those were only the animals Louis remembered the names of. Of course, some had graduated since then and weren't present, like Shiira the leopard. Waddling into the room last was the club's head, a pelican named Sanou. Seeing the group of animals all together made Louis's head spin as the events of last year played in his mind.

All the animals seemed surprised by Louis's presence, aside from Juno, of course. Some offered him polite greetings, while others simply nodded to acknowledge his presence. Pina stared at him as if deep in thought, while Kai kept shooting glares at him. Louis recalled the day he pulled him from the acting team and forced him to work with Legosi in the stage crew. He looked down at the ground, fumbling with his hands as he was unable to look him in the eyes. Instead he looked over to Gosha, who once again seemed to be in awe at the sheer number of animals in the room.

Juno walked over to Louis, clearly avoiding looking at Legosi in his current state. "I got almost everyone to come. Everyone who knew him, at least." Juno cleared her throat. "_Knows_ him. Sorry, I just..." Her shoulders slumped as Louis stood up to hug her. He ignored the confused looks from the rest of the club.

"It's alright.", Louis said, barely above a whisper.

"What about you? Are you okay? You were with him when it happened, right? And your antlers are gone!"

Louis reached up to feel the nubs poking out of his head. He had honestly forgotten it had happened. Any other time he shed he would have replacements made until the natural ones were finished coming in.

"Oh, so that is Louis-senpai!" Bill made his way around the bed to stand in front of him. "I wasn't so sure at first."

"Yeah, it's me."

"What are you doing here? I thought you couldn't stand Legosi.", the tiger asked matter of factly.

Louis cracked a smile. "What about you? The two of you assaulted each other during a live performance last year."

Bill leaned back, folding his arms. "Yeah, well, we got past that. Anyway, what kind of lead actor would I be if I didn't round everyone up to come visit a former member in the hospital?"

"Well, you and Juno.", Aoba piped up.

Bill waved him off. "Yeah, yeah."

"Bill has a point, though. Since when are you and Legosi such good friends?" Kai pointed a finger at Louis. "Nobody here knows why he dropped out. Maybe you can tell us!"

Louis's eyes darted to Juno and to Pina, who both returned the look. They were the only ones in the room that knew what happened, as Pina had helped keep Riz under control after Legosi had figured out he was the killer, and was the one that called the police on New Years to capture him. Louis swallowed hard. "He didn't tell me."

Kai scoffed. "I don't buy it! Being shot out of nowhere is a bit suspicious too!"

"Enough!" Sanou held his large wings up, positioning himself in the middle of the room. "We're here to visit Legosi, not attack each other!"

Kai huffed. "You're right. I just..." He slumped forward onto the foot of the bed. "I miss him. It's not the same being up in the rafters without him. And now he might die." He turned away, obviously not wanting anyone to see him cry.

"We all miss him.", Kibi added quietly.

"He was always quiet, but I feel like the last few months he was in school he was, like, making an attempt to integrate more." Tao fiddled with his claws as he spoke. "That's what made him dropping out so weird. We were all getting to know him better."

"Louis-senpai!" Els's small voice suddenly called out. "You might not know why he dropped out, but do you know why he was shot? The paper said it was an accident, but everyone at Cherryton is saying horrible things about him! Like he's gone and joined a gang in the back alley market! Please tell us that's not true!"

Everyone looked at Louis, waiting for his answer. He stood tall, addressing all of them. "The story is true, and he's definitely not in any gangs."

Els smiled, tears forming in her eyes. "Thank you."

The room fell quiet, until Gosha cleared his throat. It was at that moment that the club became aware of his presence.

"Oh, forgive our rudeness, sir!" Sanou bowed quickly to the old lizard. "I'm Sanou, the leader of the drama club at Cherryton!"

"Hello!" Gosha waved a large, clawed hand. "I'm Legosi's grandfather, Gosha."

Everyone looked at each other, murmuring softly before turning to him and bowing. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Gosha-san."

After that everyone began to talk quietly amongst themselves, stand by Legosi's bed, or both. Bill talked with Louis about the drama club's current production, and he found he held a certain fondness for the tiger he had not had before. It must have been the Shishigumi's influence. He caught Juno glancing at him every now and again before returning to her own conversations. Sanou asked him how university was going.

"Guys!" Everyone's heads turned to Els, who had positioned herself close to Legosi's face. "His ear twitched!"

Before anything could be said, it twitched again. Everyone was gathered around the bed now, leaning forward in anticipation.

"Legosi! Legosi!" A few members called his name. The wolf's brow furrowed slightly.

"Someone get a nurse!" Being closest to the door, Tao rushed out into the hall. Louis peeked over the crowd, heart racing.

The club continued their attempt to pry into Legosi's consciousness. "Legosi! Wake up, Legosi!"

"Move! Move!" The nurse that Tao had found struggled to break through the group, clearly annoyed. The doe pulled a light out from her pocket and pointed it to Legosi's closed eyes, alternating from left to right. After there was no response, she put it away and turned to the group. "So, what did you say he did?"

"His ear twitched! And then his brow moved!" The answer came in bursts from a handful of animals in the room, but the message was delivered nonetheless.

The nurse sighed. "That can happen with comatose patients. Their bodies can still react to stimuli even while they're unconscious."

Louis felt the mood of the room damper, and he cursed himself for getting caught up in it. "Do you think he still could have heard us?", Els's small voice asked.

The nurse shrugged. "There's still a lot we don't know about the unconscious state, but it's definitely possible. However, I think it'd be a good idea for you all to clear out in case something serious does happen. There was barely enough room for me to squeeze through there."

Everyone shuffled their feet awkwardly, offering quiet apologies as they left. A few were crying. Bill mumbled something about hoping they 'caught the bastard that did this'. Louis looked at Gosha, who was sitting up straighter in his chair than usual, chest puffed out and smiling. Louis could have sworn he saw tears in his eyes. Juno and Pina were the only ones left in the room. Juno pulled him into another hug and told him to call her if he needed to. Pina remained after she left. He tilted his head toward the door, and Louis followed him out.

"I can't believe the idiot went and got himself shot." Louis had barely said a handful of sentences to Pina, so it was strange how forward he was when talking to him. "First he drops out, doesn't tell me where he lives, doesn't return any of my messages, and then goes and does this." Pina huffed, wiping at his eye with a free hand.

Louis stood there awkwardly, unsure of what to say as he absorbed the other herbivore's venting. He wasn't even aware that the two of them were that close of friends.

Pina quickly regained his composure. "What I'm saying is, I'm sure he listens to you. Eating your leg seemed to have made the two of you best friends. When he wakes up, have him text me, alright?" He stroked idly at the fur on his forearm, no longer looking Louis in the eye.

Louis nodded curtly. "I will."

"Thanks. Well, see you." Pina turned on his heel and strolled away. Louis returned to the room.

"Well, that sure was something!" Gosha held his hand to his chest in mock exhaustion (or at least Louis hoped it was mocking).

"You can say that again." Louis flopped down onto his usual chair, picking up his schoolwork where he had left off.

…

The next day was Saturday, and Louis had arrived at the hospital early with his work, hoping to finish it all by the end of the weekend. Legosi was where he left him, appearing no different. Louis had begun to get used to the sight of him on the bed, being coaxed to stay in the living world by machines, although he wish he hadn't.

Gosha was absent, and to fill the emptiness in the room, Louis moved his chair so he was sitting alongside the bed, and he would show Legosi the work he was doing.

"See, right now in sociology we're learning about the tight-knit communities of smaller animals, brought upon by their vulnerability in society."

'Haru told me all about that already', he would say.

"When you plug different numbers into this formula, the parabola changes."

'I didn't even get past algebra at Cherryton!', he would pout.

"I have to write a paper on this novel they're having us read. It's about a high class tiger businessman who gets stranded on an island of herbivores and he has to wrestle with his instincts while all they show him is kindness and hospitality."

Legosi might look a bit confused here. 'Would that be so hard if the herbivores provide him with all the food he needs?'

"I don't think I ever asked what your favorite book was."

"Well, the one I'm reading now is pretty good.", an actual voice in the room answered.

Louis jumped, finding that Gosha was seated in his usual spot, a different book than yesterday's in his hands. He chuckled heartily.

"Woah, I didn't mean to scare you!"

Louis put a hand on his chest, willing his heart to stop pounding. "G-Gosha-san! How long have you been here?"

Gosha picked at the side of his head with his pinky claw. "Well, I just about sat down. I guess I move too quietly."

"I guess." Louis's body was still recovering, but he smiled nonetheless at the lizard's presence. He shifted back to his work, minus the talking to Legosi part.

That was probably a good thing, though, since it allowed Louis to focus more. The work was easy, there was just a lot of it. When he finished an assignment he placed it on the ground next to him, beginning immediately on the next one, broken up only occasionally when he stopped to eat, drink, or use the restroom. On his way back in from one such trip, Gosha asked him a question.

"What are you going to school for, Louis?"

Louis froze, mouth agape. His mind rifled through itself to try and turn the answer up.

"Uh, y'know, just school. Subjects." He moved back to his seat under Gosha's worried gaze.

"You aren't going to fall behind by being here every day?"

"Don't think so. Even if I did, I'd still be here."

Gosha put his book down, chewing the side of his cheek thoughtfully. "Louis, are you two..."

Suddenly, the room was filled with canines. Louis recognized them from the party in April.

"Gosha!" The Labrador threw himself into the old man's arms, clutching at his sweater as held back tears sprung forth.

"Jack! Jack, it's alright! It's alright!" He pat the dog's back reassuringly. The others stood to the side, shoulders slumped and tails drooping as they stared at their comatose friend.

Jack pulled away eventually, sniffling as he made eye contact with Louis. "O-oh." He wiped the tears from his face. "Hello, Louis-senpai."

The others offered an equally polite greeting. Louis waved his hand dismissively. "We're not at Cherryton. Just treat me as you would anyone else."

They nodded slowly, moving closer to the bed. They each lifted Legosi's left hand, sniffing it before passing off to the other one. Louis watched the canine ritual intently.

"Just smells like hospital shit." The coyote muttered.

"So, what happened? Gosha-san said he was shot by a stray bullet, and the newspaper said the same thing, but animals at the school are making up all sorts of stories. People that didn't even know him are talking about it like they're experts." The hyena crossed his arms and shook his head in frustration.

"Well, I was with him when it happened." Louis put the rest of his work on the ground, standing up and standing at the opposite side of the bed as the others.

"What? Really?" They all responded at once.

"I was. And..." Louis swallowed. "...the story in the paper was true. We were walking along the river when a stray bullet from a nearby altercation hit him. I was able to call an ambulance to come in time, thankfully."

They all looked at each other, blinking. "Well, if anybody's word will mean anything back at school, yours will.", the big sheepdog said as the others whispered amongst themselves.

"Since when were he and Legosi such good friends?"

"I told you! Legosi texted me about it!"

"Well I thought he was just exaggerating."

Louis sighed and sat back down, only to find the dogs were lined up in front of him.

"Any good friend of Legosi's should be properly introduced to his roommates." Jack's big dark eyes bore down on him with determination. He held his hand out and Louis took it with a firm shake.

"I know you, Jack. Legosi's talked about you."

"Ah, I see." Jack retracted his hand and held it to his chin as he made way for the next dog. Louis caught his tail wagging slightly.

The hyena was next. "I'm Miguno."

The coyote. "I'm Durham."

The sheepdog. "I'm Collot."

And at the end of the line was the tiny Fennec fox. "Voss." Louis was taken aback by how deep his voice was.

"Pleased to meet all of you. I'm...Louis. But you all know that."

Everyone ended up milling around, just as all the previous groups had. They all touched base with Gosha, having clearly met him before, and with Jack having clear familiarity with him. Louis glanced to Legosi, wondering if the presence of his childhood friends would stir him. It was a naive thought.

While Gosha was distracting the group, Jack walked over to Louis. "Can we talk?"

Louis nodded, and Jack walked out into the hallway, prompting him to follow.

Jack stopped just outside the door, turning to face the deer. "So what's really going on?"

Louis glanced at his shoes as he spoke. "What do you mean?"

"The newspaper story has little to no details, and Gosha seemed dodgy when I asked him. And your recounting of the whole thing was way too canned." He sighed. "Sorry, I just, I know he does some dangerous stuff. He's changed so much and...and..." Jack ducked his head, fighting back another flood of tears. Louis gently placed a hand on his shoulder.

"You can't tell anyone, Jack."

The lab looked back up, nodding vigorously.

"The truth is, he was recruited by Yafya the Sublime Beastar to help bring down a carnivore-herbivore hybrid criminal, and that's the animal who shot him."

Jack blinked. "Did they catch him?"

Louis clenched his fists. "...no."

Jack shook his head, his ears flapping about. "That's...all so unbelievable, but knowing Legosi I know it's true. He's going places in life where I can no longer follow."

"That doesn't mean you can't still be friends."

Jack wiped another tear from his eye. "I guess you're right."

They stood there awkwardly for a few moments before the rest of the canines came out into the hallway. "What are you two doing out here?", Durham asked.

"I was just showing Jack where the bathroom was." Louis put his hands in his pockets and walked back toward the room.

"Ah, well we were gonna head out. We have that paper we need to work on.", Collot explained.

"Wait, isn't that due in a week?" Miguno cocked his head.

"Monday, dude."

"Oh hell."

They turned to leave, before turning back to Louis. "Tell Gosha to call Jack if anything happens!"

"Sure thing. Take care." Louis waved before heading back in.

"Such nice boys." Gosha crossed his leg, propping his arm on it to hold his book to catch the sunlight.

"Yeah." Louis sat back down, staring at Legosi. "I can see how he could fit in with them."

"He's lived with them for years now. They're just as much family as I am, the way I see it."

Louis nodded, catching the thought of wanting to be considered family by Gosha as well running through his mind. He squashed it soon enough, turning back to his schoolwork.


	13. Phoenix

Louis attended his classes after the weekend, but was checked out mentally. It didn't even seem like his classmates noticed his absence. It was such a stark contrast from Cherryton, where his every move was taken note of.

He went back to the hospital Tuesday night. Gosha was there as usual, but his cheery demeanor started to show cracks. Louis offered him a reassuring smile, but they both knew its emptiness.

"Have you spoken with Dr. Balos at all?" Louis wrung his hands together, sitting in his usual spot next to Legosi. Every day it seemed more and more like an open casket funeral.

"I have." Gosha sighed deeply.

"And?"

"He's...unsure why Legosi hasn't regained consciousness yet. His body hasn't completely recovered, naturally, but they have done everything to ensure that he wakes up." He closed his eyes and took a deep breath through his nose before continuing. "He thinks the trauma could have been enough to keep him in a coma."

Louis swallowed, a feeling of pain in his throat. "So...what does that mean?"

Gosha provided no answer.

A large black figure soon appeared in the doorway.

"Gosha." Yafya bowed his head slightly, turning to Louis and doing the same. "Louis-kun."

Louis ignored him while Gosha humored him. "Hello Yafya." He stood up, brushing the wrinkles from his pants. "Excuse us, Louis." The two men walked out the door, leaving Louis alone with his thoughts.

Thoughts that were threatening to run amok and consume him as he imagined what it would be like if Legosi never left this bed again. He felt dizzy. Sick.

He stood up, marching outside of the room after them. He spotted Gosha's long tail turning a corner down the hall. He moved as quickly and quietly as he could, eventually tracking them to an outdoor section of the hospital. He leaned against the door they had just left from, pressing an ear to it.

He couldn't hear anything right away, and he wondered if he was too far away before Gosha broke the silence. "...Legosi isn't doing so well."

More silence before Yafya responded. "Gosha, do you hate me?"

"No...thank you for telling me as soon as you found him." Louis heard the creak of metal. "I'm not going to fly into a blind rage or anything."

Louis jumped as the creak of metal resounded again, more suddenly and violently.

**"That is, if Legosi _does_ wake up."**

Louis recoiled from the venom in Gosha's voice. He felt as if he had just heard something he shouldn't have. A lump formed in his throat, burning his mouth and jaw and reaching to his ears. He couldn't stay there. He couldn't go back to Legosi's room and see him lying lifelessly there. He had to leave.

He reached the closest steps to him, skipping the last two of each flight, despite the protesting of his leg. He reached the lobby, sloppily signed out from the guest book, and nearly ran outside. The warm summer evening air rushed to greet him, and he stopped to take deep breaths of it. His hands hit his knees as he doubled over, suddenly not getting enough air. The breaths grew desperate, as if his body were telling him it was drowning. His head swam as he tried to reorient himself.

His mind quickly snapped to the sudden sensation in his right leg. It felt like it was twitching, or maybe like someone was holding a vibrating phone to it. Louis shook his head, taking one last deep breath which allowed him to stop hyperventilating.

He had never gotten this particular sensation in his leg before. Was it from the quick flight down the stairs?

No, he had already done things worse than that, and it caused pain. This wasn't pain.

He walked forward, and the feeling grew stronger. The twitching soon overpowered the buzzing sensation. He stood on his left leg and waved the right one around in front of him. It persisted.

He looked up for a second, but it was long enough to catch a glimpse of gray fur underneath a streetlight. His leg twitched more intensely.

He rubbed his eyes. The figure passed underneath another light. That specific shade of blueish-gray fur. Too far away to see much else.

"No. It's not." His heart leapt as he attempted to calm it down. "It's impossible."

Nonetheless, he walked toward the figure. He told himself he was going home, even though the train station was behind him.

He got another look. White shirt and jeans, and a long tail. Louis tried to clear his head. It was just some other wolf.

Louis's phone started buzzing from an incoming call. It was from Gosha.

"Louis! Louis where are you!"

"I had to get out of the hospital." Louis watched the wolf turn a corner, walking out of sight.

"Legosi's gone! His clothes are too! He left a note saying he'd be back in the morning!"

It took all of Louis's willpower not to drop his phone as his eyes widened. "...no way." He clumsily shoved the phone in his pocket, Gosha's confused voice still coming through the muffled speaker. His gait turned into a jog as he came to the corner the wolf turned.

"No way. No way no way no way." Around the corner was another stretch of sidewalk. He spotted the wolf walking with a group of other animals on a crosswalk. Louis picked up his pace, going even faster when the wolf disappeared into the darkness across the road.

Louis ran. The timer on the crosswalk sign reached zero. He sprinted across the road, receiving sporadic honks from the motorists. He tripped on the curb, catching his fall with his hands. He ignored the stinging of his palms as he entered the park the wolf had walked into.

The lighting in the park was sparse, not revealing any animal present. A breeze blew in Louis's face as he wandered around the park, desperately seeking the wolf he had seen enter just a minute before. He stepped under a lamp in the middle of the space and took a deep breath.

**"LEGOOOOSIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!"**

Louis panted, grabbing his throat. He didn't know he could even shout that loudly. He glanced around desperately, looking for any sign of life. His eyes grew wet, and he wiped them with his wrist.

He brought his arm away from his eyes, and the wolf was standing beneath another light, a couple dozen meters away. Louis swallowed, still catching his breath as he waited.

"...Louis...senpai?"

A low whine released involuntarily from Louis's throat, and he stumbled forward, his vision blurred. The wolf approached him as well, only at a quicker pace. The pavement beneath Louis's feet turned to grass as he limped faster. Even though they were both out of the light, the other animal was now close enough to see clearly in the moonlight.

Legosi held his arms out, and Louis matched the gesture. Their chests collided with a thud, Legosi's weight overpowering Louis's and sending them onto the grass, embracing each other tightly. Louis gripped desperately to his back. They rolled in the grass and Louis felt tears streaming freely down his face. But he was laughing. He couldn't stop laughing. Legosi's own laughter soon joined, creating an infectious sounding contrast.

They eventually rolled to a stop, with Legosi on top. Before Louis could even begin to form a coherent thought, Legosi went in for a kiss. Louis brought his arms up to wrap around the back of his neck, keeping him as close as he possibly could. Legosi's tongue moved in a desperation he never felt before, wrapping around his own before retreating from his mouth completely to plant itself flat against his jawline, and then his neck. He withdrew only to bring his nose to Louis's fur, sniffing his scent deeply. Louis used these moments to plant soft kisses on his forehead.

His heart ached as all of his longing was released in a passionate deluge. They were together again. He knew now that nothing could keep them apart.

It took a few minutes, but eventually Louis's brain switched back on. He removed himself from Legosi and sat up. "You were shot! Didn't that hurt? Are you okay?" He covered his mouth, fearing the sight of blood appearing on that white shirt.

Legosi sat up as well, pulling the fabric up to reveal his fuzzy stomach. There was a small indentation on the right side, colored pinkish by the lack of fur. Otherwise, it looked surprisingly healed. Legosi traced his claw around it.

"It's a little tender, but I feel okay."

Louis reached out and grabbed his hands. "That doesn't mean you could just get up!" He turned his arms over, seeing the mark where the IV had been injected. "You can't just pull out all of your life support like in some movie!"

Legosi's ears flattened, eyes squinting, and a dumb smile spread across his muzzle. His tail wagged idly on the grass, and Louis started laughing again. They stood up.

"Well, ignoring all of that, where the hell are you going?" Louis placed his hands on his hips in exasperation.

"Well, when I woke up I was really hungry. Nobody was around so I thought I should go and get something to eat myself." Legosi started walking in the direction he had been, and Louis followed. "Once I got outside I smelled something really delicious, so I was trying to find it." He rubbed the back of his head, the fur standing up on end when he removed his hand. "Now all I can smell is you."

Louis huffed. "Well, that's a good thing because we need to get you back to the hospital."

Legosi looked back at him with a raised eyebrow. "Didn't you say you wanted to take me somewhere nice to eat after I got out?"

"I..." Louis raised his finger but retreated as he processed the words. "You...you heard me say that?"

Legosi shrugged. "I think so. I also heard animals calling my name, trying to wake me up."

Louis blinked. "That was the drama club. They came to visit one day, as well as your neighbors and old roommates. Haru came the day after it happened, in fact."

"Eh? Really? Even the drama club?"

"Are you really surprised?"

"I...I don't know. I just, didn't realize that many animals would care."

Louis poked Legosi's shoulder. "Of course they would! You have a lot of animals in your life that care about you! Everyone in the drama club misses you, by the way." He reached up to shake his shoulder gently. "Also Pina told me you need to text him."

Legosi drug his hands across his face and groaned. "I've been meaning to. Having such a large social life is hard!"

"Well, I'll help you manage it if you need." Louis snorted. "Your grandpa was sure moved by seeing all your friends visit, though."

Legosi froze in place. "...my grandpa?"

"Yeah. We were both pretty much by your side the whole time. Actually, I need to tell him I found you!" Louis reached for his phone, but Legosi grabbed his arm.

"Wait! How did he know what happened?"

Louis took a deep breath before explaining everything that had transpired. It hadn't occurred to him that Legosi was unaware of the relationship Gosha and Yafya had, but in retrospect it made perfect sense that he never knew about it.

Legosi held a dumbfounded expression, and Louis couldn't blame him after all the information he had just dumped on him. Did Louis know more about Gosha than he did now? Legosi gathered his bearings enough to speak again after a few seconds. "So, you know my lineage, then."

Louis snaked his arms around Legosi's bicep. "Yeah, and so does everybody that visited, since Gosha-san was there to introduce himself each time." He rubbed his arm reassuringly. "Don't worry, nobody was freaked out or anything."

Legosi let out a quick breath of amusement. "That doesn't sound like grandpa. Growing up, he'd do everything he could to try and hide the fact that we were related. I know he did it to protect me, but it also made me feel ashamed." He smiled. "I'm not anymore. I'm glad to have him as my grandpa."

"You should be. He's a very kind man." Louis grinned devilishly. "He also told me and Haru a bunch of stories about you when you were young."

Legosi tensed up and his ears folded back. "Reallyyyyyy?", he droned. "Like what?"

Louis pressed a finger to his own lips. "Not telling."

"Oh come on!"

Louis laughed deeply from his belly. He couldn't remember the last time he was this happy. The past week seemed to disappear from his mind. He pulled his phone from his pocket once again. "I really do need to call Gosha-san. I'm guessing you don't have your phone on you?"

Legosi shook his head. "I don't want to go back to the hospital right now, either. I wrote a note saying I'd be back by morning. I want to go eat something with you."

Louis bit his lip. He had to admit that sounded like an amazing idea. He marveled at this wolf's ability to break down his common sense. "I'll call to tell him I found you and that you're safe. We'll return in the morning."

Legosi smiled, tail wagging. "Thank you, senpai!"

Gosha picked up almost immediately. "Louis! Louis are you alright?"

"I'm alright! I found Legosi too. He's okay."

"Oh, thank god! Are you coming back now?"

"We'll be back in the morning."

"Whaaaaat!?" Louis almost laughed at Gosha's whining tone. "But he needs to come back! He shouldn't be up and about so soon!"

"I dunno, I've been with him for a bit now and he seems fine. You can talk to him, though." Louis handed the phone to Legosi.

"Hey, grandpa ... I was hungry ... I know ... I know. We're just going to get something to eat, I'll be back afterwards. Yes, I feel fine. I'll talk to you later, okay? I love you too." He handed it back to Louis.

"See?"

Louis felt a pang of guilt from how tired Gosha sounded. "Alright, alright. Just, take care of him, okay?"

Louis grew hot. "I will."

"Thank you."

Louis hung up and pulled Legosi along. "Alright, let's try to pick up that scent again."

…

The source of the smell was soon found. It was a Deep Night event, which were only held on nights with a full moon. The smells from the multitude of food stands made Louis's mouth water as he realized just how hungry he was as well. He looked over to find Legosi staring at a sign with dates posted on it. A sign was tacked to it, showing the date of the current event: July 17th. Legosi traced it with his claw.

"It's really been a week, huh?"

Louis sighed and shook his head. "Sure was. I can't believe you were able to just get up and walk after that."

"Well, I had a bit of trouble at first." Legosi's stomach grumbled, and Louis slid his arms around him from behind, rubbing his tummy.

"Let's get some food before we talk more."

They milled around for a bit, checking everything out before they fully committed. Legosi got some concentrated milk from one stand while Louis grabbed some chilled vegetable juice. They separated momentarily once they found what they wanted to eat. Louis ordered some fried celery with baked apple slices sprinkled with cinnamon on the side. He carried his food over to one of the many picnic tables set out in the clearing where Legosi already sat with his food. It looked like some boiled somen with oats. He plopped down next to him, scootching until his butt bumped Legosi's. The wolf looked down at him, smile clearly visible in the bright moonlight. Louis smiled back before they both dug in.

"Alright, so what exactly happened at that party?", Louis asked as he chewed some celery. "If you don't mind talking about it..."

Legosi gulped down his mouthful of noodles and let out a deep sigh. "Well, a lot of things happened."

"I mean with the hybrid. Yafya said he left him cuffed with you, and even gave you the gun he had on him. How did he escape from that situation and...you know." Louis looked down, placing his forearms on the table.

"His name's Melon. Once Yafya left, he started talking to me. He knew I wasn't a pure-blooded wolf just by looking at me. We started talking about my family, and..." Legosi put his chopsticks down and propped his head up with his hands, claws digging into his fur. "The things he said, I don't know. I felt bad for him. I didn't think he was that bad of a guy."

Louis nodded absent-mindedly. He fought against the knee-jerk reaction to immediately start scolding him for his naivety.

"I unlocked his handcuffs and we left the party out the back. We talked some more, but I guess he used that as a distraction to get his gun back from me at some point. I didn't even feel him take it. And then...he..." Legosi suddenly jumped up, causing Louis to jump too.

"Woah! Are you okay?" Louis rubbed his arm in concern.

"Y-yeah! Just, the memory came back really clearly." He wiped his nose and continued. "The next thing I remember is you calling my name and seeing your face. I was scared because I thought maybe Melon had pulled your antlers off..." He reached out and poked at the tender nubs that had started to grow from Louis's head. "What happened with those, anyway?"

Louis waved Legosi's hand away. "They dropped that night. It's a normal thing for deer. Just bad timing."

"I see."

They went back to eating, the sounds of the crowd around them once again entering their bubble.

"Are you mad at me, senpai?"

Louis sipped at his juice before reaching over to wrap his hand around Legosi's. "Of course not. I'm mad at that Melon freak for taking advantage of your kind nature."

Legosi flinched. "Please don't call him that."

"What? 'Freak'? The guy shot you, Legosi!"

"I know! But that's the word he used when referring to himself and other hybrids. I don't think that was part of his ruse. I believe that's really how he views himself..."

Louis stared at Legosi before deferring. "...I'm sorry." He took his hand from Legosi's and used it to cup the soft fur on the side of his face. "You really are too sweet for your own good, you know?"

Legosi leaned into the touch, holding Louis's smaller hand tentatively with his own. "I guess so..."

They finished up their meals and stood, returning the dishes to the drop off area before they strolled around the event area some more. Legosi stretched his arms up, the crack in his spine clearly audible.

"Ahh, I feel much better! I think my body is truly healing now!"

Louis gave him a blank stare. "Uh, I'm not sure it works that quickly. Especially for organ damage." He brought a hand to his chin, scratching thoughtfully. "That does bring up the question as to how you were even able to get out of bed. And so quickly, too! We had only left you alone for maybe five minutes."

Legosi shrugged. "Maybe it was the power of the full moon? Or maybe my naturally strong immunity from my komodo dragon side." Legosi rubbed his arm, brushing against the bracelet he had received from Juno and Haru. "Well, all I know is once I woke up and looked around, I saw the pile of clothes on the chair next to me, and this bracelet on top. When I saw that, I knew it was you who had brought the clothes to me. That's when I got a boost of energy and decided to get up."

Louis laughed, blushing while rubbing the back of his neck. "Hey now! Don't pin your reckless behavior on me!"

They walked in silence some more. Louis reached out to grab Legosi's hand, who took it without hesitation.

Legosi spoke suddenly, in a quiet voice. "I think...maybe it was my mother who woke me up?"

"Hm? What do you mean?" Louis flicked his ear. Legosi guided them to a metal bench beneath a tree on the outskirts of the Deep Night event. They both sat down before he continued.

"The next thing I remember after seeing you, is waking up in the hospital. Only, I could see myself lying on the bed with all the equipment and stuff. Like an out of body experience." Legosi rubbed his chin. "Well, not 'like' an out of body experience. That's what it was."

Louis sighed in amusement. Just get on with it, you airhead!

"Shortly after that, my mom appeared before me."

"R-really?"

Legosi nodded. "We floated up to the roof of the hospital and talked." He twiddled his large fingers daintily upwards to sell the effect. "We talked for a while, about her life, her death, about me." He placed a hand on Louis's knee, making him jump slightly. "Did grandpa talk about her with you at all?"

Louis cleared his throat. "A little bit."

Legosi smiled sadly. "I'm glad I was able to see her again. It was after her talk that I started to hear the voices of you and the animals visiting. And then after that, I woke up."

"I see." Louis's voice hitched. He could feel the tears returning. He willed them to stay back. "So, what do y-you w-w-w-wan..."

It was fruitless. Once again, he was overtaken by sobs. Legosi reached out to hold him, the lack of antlers allowing him to cradle his head closer than he ever could before.

"L-Louis-senpai! What's wrong!"

Louis hiccuped, trying to wipe the snot from his nose while being held tight by Legosi. "Y-you could have really died! You w-were so close to d-dying!"

Legosi pulled Louis even closer. "I'm here, senpai! I'm still here! I'm alive, senpai!"

Louis sniffed. "Well that's just it, right? I'm your _senpai_! It's my responsibility to keep you out of trouble! I should have dragged you away from Yafya right away, but no! Of course I didn't! I'm a fuckup! A piece of shit worthless weakling who can't even take care of his boyfriend!" He pulled away from Legosi, weeping into his palms. The salt of his tears stung the sensitive skin he had fell on earlier. Legosi leaned into him and wrapped him up lovingly with his large arms. He rested his head on his shoulder.

"None of that stuff you said about yourself is true, and you know it. It was my fault for releasing Melon from his cuffs, nobody else."

Legosi's soothing voice seeped into Louis, bringing him to a calmer state of mind like usual. He raised his face from his hands, rubbing his cheek against Legosi's. "Well, I don't think that this M-Melon guy or Yafya are out of the clear, either." He let out a ragged breath.

"I think that's fair to say."

Louis felt himself relax in Legosi's embrace, his breaths growing deeper and slower as his tears started to subside. Legosi sniffed him. "I think tears make your scent sweeter."

Louis cocked an eyebrow. "S-so, what? You want me to cry more?" He jabbed Legosi gently.

"N-no! Of course not! J-just, I..." His ears drooped. "I love you, Louis."

Louis grinned stupidly. "I love you too, you weirdo." He brought his thumb up to rest on Legosi's chin. "Kiss me, weirdo."

And he did.

…

Legosi and Louis returned to the hospital just before sunrise. Dr. Balos was predictably upset with the two, but that quickly turned to confusion as his checkup on Legosi confirmed that he was well enough to be out of the hospital. He still wanted to have him retained for a few more hours to wait for more test results and get paperwork sorted. Louis, Gosha, and Yafya were all seated in the room once the doctor left. Gosha and Yafya both looked scuffed up and bruised, but Louis decided it was better not to ask.

"Oh, I can't help it! I need another one!" Gosha got up and sat next to his grandson, giving him a hug, which Legosi happily returned. His tail thumped on the bed, wrinkling the freshly made sheets.

"I missed you, grandpa." Legosi's voice was muffled by Gosha's shoulder.

"Well!" Yafya slapped his palms on his knees and abruptly stood. "It's good to see you've made a complete recovery, Legosi-kun. I'll be on my way now."

Before he could duck out, Legosi held his hand up to stop him. "Yafya-san, I need to speak with you." He looked at the other two animals in the room. "Grandpa, Louis, could you wait outside?"

Gosha nodded and got up to leave, while Louis tensed up in his seat, gritting his teeth and scowling. Gosha walked to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Come on, Louis. It'll be alright."

"Fine.", Louis whispered, following Gosha outside as Yafya shut the door behind them. Gosha had to drag him away from pressing his ear to the door.

"He'll be alright! I promise." Gosha guided them to a padded bench nearby. "Yafya and I had a long talk while you two were gone."

Louis glanced at the bruises over Gosha's body. "I bet."

He leaned his back against the hard wall, wondering what on earth Legosi would want to talk to Yafya about. He hoped the wolf had the sense to tell him to leave him alone forever, but Louis wasn't that much of an optimist.

"It is nice to see how much you care for him, though.", Gosha hummed. "He's lucky to have a friend like you."

"I'm in love with him."

Louis covered his mouth, cursing internally as his body turned red hot. Damn that dumb dog for weakening his impulse control!

When Louis eventually worked up the courage to look back at Gosha, he was surprised to see his expression hadn't changed from the kind smile he always wore. "I know."

Louis rubbed his neck. "I, well, uh." He blubbered uselessly while Gosha laughed.

"It's alright, Louis! It's alright!" He gave his back a couple of friendly pats. "Does he know?"

Louis snorted. "Well I hope so, because we've been dating for over a month now."

"Oh!" Now Gosha looked surprised. "Well, the last time he talked to me he said he was in love with a rabbit girl! I guess I just won't ever be able to predict that boy..."

Louis laughed, relieving the pressure that had formed in his chest. "So, you're okay with it?"

"Of course I am! I've come to learn that Legosi's happiness is what's of the utmost importance in any relationship he chooses to pursue! Society be damned!" He slammed his large fist on the padded material next to him dramatically.

Yafya exited Legosi's room, strolling past the two with his hands in his pockets. He and Gosha regarded each other silently before Legosi poked his head out from the doorway.

"You guys can come back now."

Legosi sat back on the bed when they entered, and this time Louis sat right next to him. Gosha placed himself across from them on one of the chairs. Louis pinched Legosi's cheek gently. "You gonna tell me what that was all about?"

Legosi smiled. "You don't have to worry about it, Louis." Louis immediately gave him murder eyes. "Seriously! Trust me!"

Louis softened his expression. "If you say so." He brought his face in for a kiss on the cheek, causing Legosi to jump up, looking frantically between Louis and Gosha. When he saw the smile on Gosha's face he relaxed, returning the kiss.

Gosha started asking Legosi and Louis questions about their lives, and they all fell into a comfortable conversation with each other. Legosi gradually shifted into a laying position with his head on Louis's lap and his legs brought up to his chest on the bed. Louis scratched at the fluff on his cheek.

"Hey, what stories about me did you tell Louis, grandpa?"

"Oh? Well there were plenty!"

Legosi groaned.

Louis rubbed the fur on his neck lovingly. "I think he wants you to tell them again."

"Mmmnmhhm." Legosi turned his body around so it was facing away from Gosha. "You're evil.", he muttered into Louis's stomach.

Gosha took Louis's suggestion and ran with it. "Oh! Well the first story I told was the one with the rhinosaurus beetle when you were just a pup."

Legosi moaned again, but the thumping of his tail against the mattress told a different story.


	14. I've Grown Fond of the Smell of Wet Dog

"Whaaaat's up Zootube! It's Yeendude99 here with the crew! Gonna have a fun time today at the beach!"

Miguno swung his camera from facing himself to pan across the myriad of animals walking in a disorderly blob on the sidewalk. Durham and Collot waved with a smile, contrasted by Voss flipping the camera off from Collot's shoulder and Jack giving a blank but tired expression. Legosi flicked his ears in confusion and all Louis could do was hide behind the wolf in an attempt to avoid being recorded.

"Today we're joined by Legosi the gray wolf, who used to room with us before he dropped out mysterrrrrrriously!" Miguno brought the camera in closer to said wolf. "Say 'hi', Legosi!"

"H-hey." Legosi waved his hand limply, which seemed to satisfy Miguno, who then moved to his next target.

"And-"

"You are not putting me in your video."

Miguno put a hand over the camera lens, frowning in an exaggerated way. "Aw, really Louis?"

"Really."

Miguno retreated, mumbling something about if Louis's face was in the thumbnail it would rake in a ton of views. Louis groaned internally. When he wanted them to treat him as an equal this is not what he meant.

That line of thinking lead him to recall how he ended up there, walking to the beach with the group of canines.

It was after Legosi had gotten out of the hospital and visited Cherryton. Louis didn't go with him because he didn't want to bring any attention toward himself. When he came back, he asked Louis if he wanted to join him on an outing with his friends. Louis, not exactly wanting Legosi to be out of his sight since being shot, agreed before listening to the details.

And of course it had to be the fucking beach.

He couldn't use the excuse of not having swim trunks, either, because Durham lent him an extra pair of his own, since they were around the same body type (although he did have to tighten the drawstring quite a bit to keep it from falling down). The things he did for Legosi…

He looked over at the wolf, letting his presence calm him. He could handle anything as long as Legosi was with him, right?

"So...what's with the camera, Miguno?" Legosi pointed a clawed finger at the camcorder the hyena held.

Before he could speak, Durham answered for him. "He's tryin to become a Zootube-famous vlogger."

"Ugh! It sounds stupid when you say it like that!"

Legosi and Louis exchanged a look, and Louis had to use every ounce of strength not to burst out laughing.

The beach appeared sooner than anticipated, and due to the unusually hot weather it was, unfortunately, quite crowded. Louis debated telling the group they should find a spot on the sand away from most of the animals, but Legosi seemed to lead the group to such a spot anyway, separated from the rest of the beach by a large, outcropped rock. Only a handful of other animals were around, and they seemed to pay them no mind.

Collot set up the umbrella he was holding, and everyone set out their towels and bags underneath it. Miguno had his camera out again, getting a panning shot of the ocean as everyone else made their way to the water, save for Legosi and Louis. Louis had taken his prosthetic off and placed it in his bag, not wanting to get sand in it. He then proceeded to lay on his towel, bringing the sunglasses he had on his forehead down to his eyes. Legosi stood over him with his arms stiff and a weird bug eyed expression on his face.

"You okay?", Louis asked, pulling the sunglasses back up to look at Legosi more clearly.

"Oh, yeah. I just." Legosi fumbled, scratching at his arm as he so often did when he was embarrassed. "I thought it'd be fun to go in the ocean with you."

Louis frowned. "I told you I wasn't going in there."

"I know."

"I'll be right here, Legosi. Have fun with your friends."

Louis lowered his glasses once again, and Legosi nodded, turning slowly around and making his way to the water. Louis laid his head back with a huff.

He felt like a dick, but he knew what would happen if he went into the water. He was a one legged deer who didn't know how to swim, surrounded by a group of canines. He didn't need to be coddled in public today.

He breathed in deep, letting the atmosphere wash over him. The sounds of the dogs splashing in the water was distant but apparent, and the salt in the air was unpleasant, but in a pleasant way. The heat bearing down on him relaxed his muscles. Maybe the day wouldn't be so bad after all.

This line of thinking went on for maybe ten minutes before the sun started to become an issue. Louis moved into the shade of the umbrella, but even that did little to alleviate his discomfort. He sat up, gazing upon the canines splashing happily in the water, hitting a beach ball back and forth to each other. He moved onto his hands and knees, crawling out from under the umbrella.

Legosi, noticing the movement, turned to face him. His tail started to wag, breaking the last bit of Louis's pride. He took the shirt he was wearing off, trying to ignore the feeling that his scrawny body was being scrutinized as he walked toward the water on his knees. Legosi waded to the shallows to meet him.

"Louis! Are you coming in?" Legosi cocked his head as he asked this.

"It's too hot out." Louis sat down and scootched himself slightly into the water. "But, I don't know how to swim, so..." He grimaced, hoping Legosi would pick up on what he was asking without him actually having to say it out loud.

Legosi's ear twitched before a small smile formed on his face. He crouched down to Louis's eye level, reaching both of his hands out, which Louis grabbed firmly. Legosi backed into the ocean, pulling Louis along with him. The water enveloped his foot, then his legs, then his stomach. Soon he was standing at his full height and the water reached up to his shoulders. Aside from his unease, it felt infinitely refreshing. The handsome wolf also helped matters.

Legosi moved to hold him firmly by the shoulders, allowing Louis to get used to the feeling of being submerged so deep. "I'll let go when you feel comfortable, alright?" Legosi's voice was low and steady, complimenting the soothing aspects of being in the water.

After a few moments, Louis nodded. "I'm okay. You can let go." His thin body was suddenly left to the mercy of the ocean. Having only one leg to stand on, it made it difficult to remain upright, but he instinctively used his arms to keep himself from tipping. Legosi observed him, looking pleased. Louis grew bold, hopping on his foot to move forward, making use of his arms to propel and balance himself. Legosi followed closely. The other dogs would pay them a glance from time to time, but gave them their space.

"There you go.", Legosi said encouragingly. "That's pretty much swimming, just without touching the ground." He swam in front of the deer, presenting his back to him. "Here, get on."

"O-okay."

Louis pressed his chest to Legosi's back, wrapping his arms around his neck, draping the rest of his body off him loosely. Legosi then started to swim with Louis on his back. The deer looked around, seeing if anybody was staring, but couldn't see anyone. He focused his attention out to sea, staring at the horizon. The sound of the water caused him to relax his grip around his boyfriend, and he noticed how soft his fur felt underwater, and the flexing of his back muscles against his own body as he swam. He rested his head against the back of his neck, his antlers still not grown to such an extent that they could harm Legosi.

The ocean wasn't so bad after all.

Legosi swam out to the buoys that sectioned off the part of the ocean the land animals could swim and back again. Once they were back in shallower water, Legosi stood and Louis slid off. The wolf turned around suddenly, smiling at Louis. "Hold your arms out!"

"Hm?" Louis complied. "Like this?"

Legosi answered by jumping into Louis's arms, tipping him back a bit but he was still able to keep balance.

"Woah woah woah, what the hell!" Louis held onto Legosi tight to prevent him from falling. He could feel his tail trying to wag underwater as he laughed softly.

"You're holding me, Louis!"

Louis looked down. Legosi was in his arms, bridal style, with his hands held limp at the wrists as he looked up at him with those big eyes and a slight grin.

"Huh, I am."

"Only time you'd be able to. I thought you might like it..."

Louis grinned. "I do, but maybe not as much as you do."

Legosi turned away, unable to stop smiling. Louis looked around once again before kissing him on the side of his mouth, making Legosi's ears perk up.

Louis retreated, smiling devilishly before placing a hand on Legosi's muzzle and dipping them both under the water. His eyes were screwed shut, but he used his hand to find Legosi's mouth, and he brought himself in for a deeper kiss, one out of sight under the water. He stood once he was done, the two of them sputtering from the salt.

"L-Louis! I thought you didn't know how to swim!", Legosi coughed.

"Was that swimming?"

"N-no. Just very bold of you."

Louis smirked. "You should know this about me by now."

Eventually they pulled themselves away from each other and joined the other boys in their game of beach ball. There didn't seem to be any rules other than making sure it didn't hit the water. They stayed near the shore to accommodate Voss, who, to his credit, was an amazing swimmer.

The camaraderie of the group radiated off them, soaking into Louis. Soon, he was splashing along with them, hitting the ball with his fists or his antlers, laughing freely. The dogs didn't hide their strength from him, but they didn't use it to overpower him either. He truly felt like their equal.

Louis suddenly felt a little lighter. Less restricted.

Oh dammit.

He quickly shot down into the water so only his head was above water, using his hands to cover himself.

"Legosi!", he tried to shout and whisper at the same time. Legosi hit the ball back and looked over at him. He waded over.

"What's wrong?"

Louis looked down, embarrassed. "I, uh, lost my swimsuit."

"Oh." He ducked down to Louis's eye level. "Should I tell the others to stop so we can look for it?"

Louis shook his head. "Maybe you could take care of it yourself?"

Legosi nodded, plunging underneath the water to search for the trunks. Louis scrunched his body up more in an attempt to cover himself, even though it wasn't exactly something Legosi hadn't seen before. It just felt different in public.

A few moments later, Legosi emerged, the trunks draped over his face. "Found them!"

Louis barked out a laugh. "Really? You have hands, you know!"

Legosi smiled. "I know." He peeled the swimsuit off his face and handed them to Louis. "I just like making you laugh."

Louis blushed, putting the trunks back on. His eyes caught the small round scar on Legosi's abdomen as he stood up and turned around, a matching scar on his back as well. Louis reached out and tugged his tail lightly.

"Hm? Yeah?" Legosi turned, ear twitching like usual.

"Hey, uh..." Louis cleared his throat. "I think we should tell your friends about...us."

Legosi's eyes widened a bit. "Are you sure?"

Louis just nodded, wiping some water from his nose.

Legosi fumbled with his hands. "I'll...think about it."

Louis smiled, and the two joined the other canines. Whether they had noticed the reason for their slight absence was unknown, but all of their tails wagged in unison as they approached again.

"Hey!" Miguno called out suddenly. "Can deer wag their tails too?"

All eyes turned to Louis, who crossed his arms and flattened his brow. "No, we can't."

Legosi suddenly reached down and hoisted Louis out of the water with one arm, using the other to reach out and pull some of the fur on the tip of Louis's tail, which instinctively moved quickly from side to side to free itself from the foreign attacker. Legosi looked up at his friends and smiled. "It wags!"

Louis shoved Legosi, who let him go without much trouble. Louis followed up with a volley of jabs to his chest. "I will kill you and mount you on my wall, you little bastard!" The words were mean, but the way he delivered them while laughing the whole time showed his true feelings. All the other animals laughed with him.

…

The hours melted away in the hot summer sun, and in the late afternoon the group packed up, showered off, and made their way back into town to get some food. Miguno's camera came back out, but he made sure not to include Louis in any of the shots. During their trip, Voss had climbed from Legosi's shoulder to ride in Louis's antlers.

They eventually found a food stand and got their late lunch, which they ate on a nearby picnic table. Collot, Durham, and Miguno were all talking about some new video game that had just come out, while Jack and Legosi were chatting about something that was probably none of Louis's business. He looked up, still feeling the weight of the fennec fox on his head. Voss licked his tiny ice cream cone, which thankfully did not dribble on Louis's head. If any had he would probably buck the guy off.

The dogs took a moment to catch Louis up on the happenings of Cherryton, as well. It turns out that there was a vote by the school board to completely segregate the school, but it thankfully did not pass. The votes were scarily close, though. The implications still made Louis nervous.

He chewed on his fries, looking at all of the faces around him. He felt happy, even though he wasn't active in any of the conversations at the moment, and it wasn't just because his boyfriend was next to him.

It was a thought he had before, but one he tended to avoid. But between this and his time with the Shishigumi, there was something he just couldn't deny anymore.

He really, really liked carnivores. Like, actively preferred to be around them. He looked over at Legosi.

_Guess that explains why I fell so hard for him_, he thought.

It was then that Legosi cleared his throat, and then opted to knock on the table when that obviously didn't get anybody's attention.

Everyone looked over at him, and he smiled nervously. "Well, uh, just kind of wanted to tell everyone...uh."

Wow. It was painful to watch, but Louis knew Legosi needed to do it himself. He nudged him gently, giving him a subtle nod. Legosi smiled at him and addressed the group again, this time with his arm around Louis's shoulders.

"Louis and I…we're dating."

The reactions from everyone were varied, and some switched and changed from canine to canine. None seemed negative, at least.

Durham spoke up first. "Yeah...well we were all kind of trying to figure it out but...yeah that makes sense."

Legosi's ear twitched. "It does?"

"You two grew close really quickly, so yeah.", Collot offered.

Jack just looked confused. "W-wait, what about Haru?"

"Well...that's complicated." Legosi pulled the collar of his shirt. "But, Louis and I have been dating for over a month now.

"Wow." Miguno whistled. "You've come a long way from that skinny wolf we all met years ago. Now you're a high school dropout with his own place and a job, and you're dating Cherryton's former most popular student!" He smacked his head. "Man, Legosi! Let the rest of us catch up!"

Louis laughed softly. "Well, we're both out of high school now, so things like popularity don't even matter anymore." He reached out and rubbed Legosi's arm. "Besides, you all know Legosi. It's not too far fetched to believe that anybody could fall for him."

"Fetch?" Their eyes were all saucers gazing upon him, ears twitching in unison.

"Oh my god." Louis covered his face, laughing.

They finished their meal, and they soon made their way to the bus station, where the room 701 dogs departed, tails wagging the entire time.

Legosi and Louis made their way home, and Louis turned the fork to his dorm, turning to say goodbye to Legosi, only to notice he was following him.

"Oh, coming with?"

"Yeah, um." He fiddled with his claws. "I've been having trouble sleeping alone since...y'know." He touched the side of his abdomen lightly.

Louis smiled warmly, taking his large hand in his and dragging him along. "C'mon, then! I have studying to do!"

"Thank you, Louis!"


	15. To Defy Artificial Fate

Louis took a quiet bite of his meal, chewing politely before sipping at his water. It was a manner of keeping himself that he was unused to, despite it being his entire life up until just a few months ago.

"My father told me you lost your right foot.", the doe seated across from him broke the silence. Louis looked into her large, stunning eyes. He remembered how those eyes had caught his fancy the first time he saw them. Now they were just eyes.

As it turned out, Oguma did have Louis under watch again, and the information they delivered to their boss was that Louis was doing work for Yafya, probably as a protégé. Whether they mentioned Legosi or not, Oguma did not say. What it meant, however, was that he was able to reinstate the relationship with Louis's fiance, Azuki. Louis almost wished Oguma had found out about Legosi instead.

"That's right. There was...an accident." Louis put more food in his mouth, trying to avoid talking further on the detail.

Azuki took a small bite of her own meal. "That must have been scary."

"A bit." Louis glanced at his phone under the table. He didn't expect any messages, but the compulsion overtook him more and more lately. Whenever he was away from Legosi…

Louis didn't tell the wolf about Azuki. Not yet, anyway. Regardless, today was fitting. Louis was having a date with his fiance, while Legosi was spending some time with Haru. The rabbit had lifted the ban on seeing each other until the end of summer due to the shooting incident. It was understandable that Haru wanted to have him to herself for a bit after that, and oddly, Louis felt no ill will toward the whole thing. He trusted Legosi and Haru, and knew that Legosi loved him, as well as Haru. It was a strange feeling of harmony within him, not caring what they did in their own time.

Azuki dabbed her mouth gently with her napkin. "Sorry if you're bored." It sounded more like a statement than an apology. She was so composed and neat. Meticulously precise with her actions and how she carried herself. Louis couldn't help but admire it, but at the same time it was immensely unattractive to him.

He sighed. Legosi truly had broken him beyond repair, and for that he was thankful. He put his phone away, smiling politely. "It's fine. We just haven't spoken in over a year." He took a sip of his water. "How've you been?"

Azuki folded her hands in her lap. "I've started university. That's going well. I've made a few friends."

"That's good.", Louis said, tone sterile. "My life has been about the same. Although I haven't made friends at school." They both forced a laugh at the unfunny joke.

The silence returned as they finished their meal. Louis wrote a check for the meal and he held the door open for Azuki as they left, gaining looks of approval from the animals around them. It made Louis sick.

It continued on the street, too. Azuki had gently grabbed Louis's hand as they walked, and the late evening sun basked the two in orange; a spotlight from the Devil himself. Everyone around them didn't see Louis. They saw a red deer couple that would get married and receive subsidies from the government. Everyone smiled at them so disgustingly.

Louis looked over to Azuki with his fake smile. "Let's sit down in the park over there."

She fidgeted. "You think that's a good idea? There have been some predation incidents lately, and it's almost dark out."

Louis clenched his jaw. "It won't be for too long."

He lead them to a metal bench. If he had been with Legosi he would have called the scenery romantic. He hoped Azuki didn't get the wrong idea.

"We should have come here earlier.", she sighed.

"Azuki, how do you feel about this arrangement?"

She laughed softly. "You mean us, right? You're so rigid, Louis."

He leaned back, crossing his legs. "I want to hear what you think of it, honestly."

Azuki tapped her chin. "Well, it's going to happen no matter what, now. But, I was disappointed when my father called the arrangement off months ago. I'm glad I got to see you again."

Louis cursed internally. "You don't even know anything about me..."

Azuki laughed again. "That's because you're so reserved. I want to get to know you better."

Louis smiled and shook his head. "Alright, then." He pulled his phone out, moving closer to the doe. He opened his camera gallery, selecting a folder. He opened the first image in it, which was the picture he had taken of Legosi and himself on the Ferris wheel. He heard Azuki make a slight noise in her throat.

Louis continued to wear his smile. That was a fun day. "Do you know who that is?"

"I...don't."

"He's my boyfriend."

Azuki remained silent. Louis slid through the other photos in the folder. Legosi with some ice cream. Legosi in front of some flowers. Legosi sleeping shirtless in his bed. Another picture of the both of them, this time with Louis kissing his cheek. Azuki gasped slightly at that one.

They sat there in silence for the duration, ending with a picture Louis had taken of Legosi and his roommates on the day they went to the beach. He slipped his phone back into his pocket, staring ahead of him with his hands on his lap. He could feel Azuki's eyes on him still. He was still smiling.

"...Louis...", she finally said. "What do you want me to say."

He looked back at her. "Nothing. Just, know that if this marriage thing pans out, I won't be able to reciprocate any feelings you may develop for me. I've already found someone I want to spend my life with. We'll be husband and wife in name only."

She stared ahead, and Louis joined her. Less and less animals passed by them as the light of the day faded.

"...what's his name?"

Louis's ear twitched. "Legosi."

"What's he like?"

Louis smiled wider. "He's stubborn, but has a great heart. He's reserved but the things he's passionate about he'll talk your ear off about. At first it seems like he doesn't have a sense of humor, but soon you realize he's probably the funniest guy you've ever met. He has strong convictions." He glanced down at his foot. "He saved me."

"I see."

They sat a little longer before Azuki stood up. "It's getting late. Let's get going."

"Alright."

They walked along, Azuki keeping her arms to herself.

"So...", Louis swung his arms in a carefree way. "You met the real Louis. What do you think?"

She stopped and turned to face him. She snorted. "I think you could have saved us all a lot of time if you had just told your dad that you were gay."

Louis laughed genuinely. "It's not like it's something I've known for a while!"

"Still!" She brought a hand up to her mouth. "I must say, though, being with a carnivore is risky. You should definitely be careful."

Louis rolled his eyes. "And what makes you say that?"

"Well, you see it all over the news. And all the herbivore experts say-"

"And that's the problem right there. Herbivores are biased and let their fear cloud facts. It's not a black and white issue."

Azuki huffed, clearly annoyed at being interrupted. Louis just continued to laugh. "This is the most animated I've ever seen you! I think I'm starting to see the real Azuki, as well!"

"Maybe.", she stated, cryptically. They continued along.

"Legosi...he's the kindest, most gentle and empathetic animal I've ever known. He's not going to hurt me."

"Well, that's good."

Louis stuck his hands in his pockets. "Are you still worried?"

"A little." Azuki looked to the side. "I'm going to call my driver, now. Thanks for dinner."

Louis smirked. "Thank my father. He paid for it."

Azuki looked thoughtful. "No, I think I'll thank you."

"Fair enough. What are you going to tell your father about this date?"

Her face went deadpan. "I'll tell him that you're inconsiderate and boorish, and that you have really bad body odor, and that he should really call off the wedding."

Louis grinned. "Thanks, Azuki!"

Azuki returned the smile. "Anytime." She took her phone out, calling her limo. Louis walked away, making his way toward the bus terminal.

He felt his phone buzz. It was a message from Haru. He opened it up, revealing a picture of Legosi making a ridiculous face. The message accompanying it read:

_He told me to send this to you_

Louis grinned, blushing as he slipped his phone back into his pocket before covering his face with his right hand.

"I fucking love him."


	16. Tattoo and a Piercing

Louis's back cracked as he stretched in his chair. He looked at the clock. Three hours of homework.

"I should probably take a break.", he muttered. He found himself talking to himself more, keeping artificial company when none was around.

His thoughts drifted to Legosi, no surprise there. He also thought of all the animals he had met through him. For such an aloof and socially awkward guy, he had the ability to draw animals to him. Louis was proof enough of that.

He slipped on his shoes and walked out of his dorm. It was a relatively cool summer evening, and he needed some air. The clouds were numerous in the sky, fluffy and massive. They reminded him of Legosi's friend, Collot. He found himself wishing they could all hang out again.

Oh yeah, I'm a no good carnivore lover, he thought to himself, amused. A Louis that had not dated Legosi may have had a small crisis over the revelation, but this was one of the gifts that wolf had given him.

Louis found himself on the train, aimlessly traveling wherever his legs took him.

His thoughts drifted further in the past. He had started thinking about the Shishigumi much more since the beach trip with Legosi's friends, and now they forced their way into his mind once again. He wanted to tell himself that that part of his life was behind him, and that the things he had done while he was their boss were wrong and immoral. He felt sick thinking what Legosi's reaction would be if he had known every detail.

But, he did change those lions. Ibuki had said it himself. They were left better animals because of him. It was hard to believe they had kidnapped Haru just last summer. The lions he had left behind would never do such a thing.

He brought each of their faces in his mind. It was an understatement to say he was fond of them, but Free's promise to him was absolute: if they saw him ever again, he'd be eaten.

Louis noticed that he was walking, snapping him from his dissociative thought bubble. He looked around.

Well shit.

He turned around, realizing his mind was leading him toward the back alley market. Did the Shishigumi really have that strong of a pull on his mind?

He glanced up, seeing a familiar gray tail.

Legosi was walking along the sidewalk across from him with determination not usually seen in his casual gait. It wasn't a surprise seeing him here, since his place was maybe only a few minutes away. What was a surprise, though, was what appeared to be in Legosi's hand.

A mask from the illegal masquerade he and Yafya had infiltrated. The night Legosi had been…

Louis shook his head. Had he seen wrong? It was too late to double check, because Legosi was gone. Louis jogged after him, a feeling of dread overtaking him.

He was heading toward the back alley market. Louis looked around, keeping an eye out for any lions. He knew Legosi had frequented the market for his training with Gouhin, and he knew he'd never buy and eat meat from it. That wasn't the problem.

He heard a door close above him. Up a flight of steps was a metal door with a simple sign with TATOO emblazoned on it. There was no way the wolf could have gotten out of his sight without going in there. He trudged up the stairs, willing himself to calm down. He approached the door, pausing only for a second before pulling it open, which took almost all of his strength. Damn rust.

The sound of it opening was enough to get every animals' attention inside, including a certain gray wolf.

"L-Louis?"

Louis stepped in, ear twitching in irritation. The interior of the place was a bit dank, with a lingering moldy scent in the air. Besides Legosi, there was a koala tattoo artist that was about to take him, along with some movement behind the curtains in the back. He only took a moment to soak it all in, though, since he turned all of his attention to his boyfriend.

"Legosi." He marched over to him, snatching the mask from his hands. He held it out, shaking it slightly. "What's this?"

"Th-that? Well, it's...um..."

Louis's brow furrowed. "Don't!" Legosi and the koala jumped, and Louis softened his expression and tone. "...lie to me, Legosi. Please. What are you doing here?"

The koala looked quizzically between the two, before shrugging and going about other business.

"...this is the mask Melon wore to that party."

Louis stiffened at the mention of his name. "Why do you have it?"

Legosi's posture lowered, looking at the floor. "Yafya...gave it to me."

Louis wanted to spit at the mention of his name. He clenched his fists, throwing the mask to the ground. "So what, you're gonna sniff him out and bring him to justice?"

Legosi flinched. "It's my fault he got loose. I need to be the one to capture him."

"No! You don't!" Louis rubbed his temples. "I can't believe that fucking guy still wants you to try and catch him."

Legosi looked down at him solemnly, and extended a hand to his shoulder. Louis didn't look at him, instead staring at the mask on the floor. "Louis...I need to do this."

"...then why didn't you tell me?"

"...you know why."

Louis let out a slow, shuddered breath. "So, you would rather die without me even knowing? I can't...", he took another shaky breath, wiping the moisture from his eyes as the image of Legosi's lifeless, bleeding body flashed in his mind. "...I can't do that again."

Legosi gripped him harder, staring at him with determination. "I won't die!"

"Yeah, you won't, because I'm coming with you."

Legosi let out a sound that was between a shout and a cough. "N-no! Absolutely not! It's too dangerous!"

"And that's why I'm coming with you! You keep getting in trouble without me around to help!" Louis crossed his arms.

Legosi's ears drooped. He knew he was losing.

"Excuse me? Gentlemen? Do you have business here or not?" The koala finally spoke up. They both looked over at him, in embarrassment.

Legosi raised his hand slightly. "Uh, yeah, I'd like to get a tattoo."

Louis looked at him incredulously. "Seriously? You just came here to get a tattoo?"

Legosi shook his head, pointing to the mask on the floor, and then to his nose, and then waving the finger around the air to indicate the room. Louis nodded, understanding.

"Alright, come along with me, wolf." The koala got off his bench, walking past them and pulling a curtain aside. "You coming with?", he looked over at Louis.

Louis nodded, following Legosi in. He took a seat on a stool, and Louis pulled one up next to him.

"So, where you want it?"

"The tattoo?"

The koala grunted. "Of course."

"Um, my shoulder, I guess." Louis still couldn't believe he was doing this.

"Alright. Take off your shirt please."

Legosi complied, showing off his muscular body, wrapped up in that soft, two-toned fur. Louis coughed.

They heard some chatter from a curtain next to them.

"...at least he's gone now. I'm surprised he can still walk after losing all this blood."

Louis craned his neck around the curtain, seeing an aardvark with tattoos on his arms mopping up what appeared to be a large pool of blood off the floor, with a sloth sitting on a stained mattress, observing him with a smile. Louis could only look in horror.

"I wish you would be the one to clean up his blood.", the aardvark sighed. "Then again, it'd probably take you a week, huh?" He looked over at Louis staring at them, and his eyes widened to match the deer's. "Oh, shit. Uh, don't be scared or anything! We didn't kill anyone!"

Louis looked skeptically down at the large puddle of blood before returning his focus back to Legosi, who looked at him in confusion. Louis just shrugged.

"...so.", Legosi's tattoo artist tried getting his attention again. "You want it on your shoulder, right? What do you want?"

Legosi gave a blank look. "Like, what tattoo?"

The koala seemed to be at his wit's end. "Yes!"

"Hmmm." Legosi looked around the room. There were designs hung all over the walls, ranging from animal fur patterns, to tribal designs, to mechanical drawings. His eyes eventually fell on Louis. "Can you make a design based on his antlers?"

Louis blinked, frowning. "Oh, no you don't want to do that!"

"Why not?", Legosi asked, ears flicking.

The tattoo artist put a hand on his chin, observing the deer's antlers. "I could make a design out of it. How big?"

"Oh, not too big. Like this." Legosi curled his thumb and index finger against the shoulder, making a circle just about ten centimeters wide.

"Alright then. Let me sketch this out." The koala took a piece of paper and a pencil and started getting to work, looking up at Louis every so often. He felt a bit awkward.

"Welcome, Melon-san."

Both Legosi and Louis perked up. The previously quiet sloth had spoken up.

"Oh...why do you have to be so violent, Melon-san?", the sloth continued to speak slowly. Louis looked back around the curtain, while Legosi struggled to peek from his sitting position. The aardvark had finished cleaning up, leaving the sloth alone, seemingly talking to himself.

"I'm not being rude...huh?...What happened to you?"

Legosi's ear flicked. "Is...is he having a delayed conversation?"

Louis shrugged. "Looks that way."

"...maybe I can get something out of this, then, since Melon doesn't seem to be here anymore."

"Well, you're getting this tattoo apparently. Might as well eavesdrop too." Louis was glad the tattoo artist didn't ask any questions. Perks of having the shop near the back alley market.

"It feels...wrong, somehow."

Louis scoffed. "This is the same guy that shot you."

"I know..." Legosi focused his attention to the tattoo artist scribbling away on his notepad. "Um, excuse me? When did that other tattoo artist have his last customer? Uh, Melon?"

The koala flinched slightly at the name. "Hell, that was before my shift started, and I'm almost done. It must have been early in the morning. He usually finishes his 'conversations' with him pretty late like this. I don't understand it." He held up the paper to Legosi. "How's this?"

Legosi looked it over, comparing it to Louis's own antlers. "It looks good. I'll get that one."

"Alright then. Please hold still while I work."

The koala pressed the ink into Legosi's shoulder, and as the minutes passed by, the sloth let loose more and more information.

"Is this about your appetite for food and sex? Oh, Melon-san."

Legosi shifted slightly, causing the tattoo artist to hold his arm tighter.

"You must be very lonely, Melon-san. It's okay...there's no such thing as a rain shower that never ends."

Legosi swallowed audibly, while that feeling of dread filled Louis once again.

"You are...a lonesome hybrid...if only...there was someone that could understand you..."

"I'm done, sir.", the koala rubbed Legosi's shoulder with a cloth. "Is this really your first time? You seem awfully resistant to pain."

Legosi pulled himself away from the sloth's rambling. "Oh! You're done?"

"Yeah. What do you think?"

Legosi looked down at his shoulder, and then to Louis. He smiled slightly. "It's really nice."

Louis stood up, walking over to observe. The design definitely incorporated the shape of his antlers, only in a more circular design. It looked kind of cool, Louis had to admit. It also looked like Legosi had just gotten recruited into some herbivore cult. He smiled. "I like it, Legosi."

The wolf stood up and slipped his shirt back on. "Let's go. I know Melon comes here often, so I can use that."

Louis let out a nervous breath, but nodded. Legosi was set on this track.

Suddenly, the sloth began to talk again. "What are you going to do later, Melon-san?"

They both turned back toward him.

"You're going to the sea? ...I see...I hope it will soothe your heart...Melon-san..."

Legosi looked at Louis, jaw set and eyes unblinking. He then walked out, handing the artist his money as he left.

"So what? We're going to the ocean now?", Louis marched after him. "It's not much to go on, if we consider what the tattoo artist told us. He was here hours ago!"

"Well, it's more than what I have now." Legosi sighed. "Look, if this doesn't turn up anything, I'll stop looking."

Louis caught up with him, grabbing his wrist. "I like the sound of that deal."

They continued along. The sun had started setting at this point, and the streets began to thin out.

"So...", Louis broke the silence. "Do you buy all of that? What the sloth was saying?"

Legosi looked back at him. "It matches up with what I observed when I first met him. Melon must feel isolated and extremely lonely from being a hybrid. He may have done horrible things, but I still want to reach out to him."

Louis bit his lip. "Are you sure? Aren't you scared?"

"I'm terrified.", Legosi's response was deadpan. "But this is something I have to do. I need to help him."

"...alright." Louis rubbed his arm. He felt his chest, and the holster he wore under his shirt every time he went out poked his hand. It'd become a habit, and today he was especially glad it had become one.

The walk to the beach was spent reflecting. Or at least, Louis was reflecting. Was he wrong about this Melon guy? Of course he'd be biased against him, considering the only thing he knew about him was that he shot his boyfriend, and in his mind nothing could excuse that. It still filled him with a seething rage. How could any animal, no matter how ruthless or cruel, look into those eyes, those twitchy ears, that soft cheek fuzz, and adorable nose, and pull the trigger? Louis drew closer to Legosi as they walked.

He would protect him. He had to.

…

The sun had dipped completely beneath the horizon as they approached the beach, meaning that it was completely empty. There was still enough light to see, however, and the tide had gone out, leaving lots of space to walk around. Legosi and Louis stepped out onto the beach, taking a few strides forward before stopping. They looked out at the ocean, illuminated now by the remnant pink light of the day. Legosi slipped his shoes off and sat down. Louis did the same.

"...he's not here."

"Of course he isn't...", Louis moved an arm around his back, resting on his shoulder. He rubbed him gently. "Are you disappointed?"

Legosi shrugged. They stared out into the ocean.

"I wonder...", Legosi murmured.

"Hm?"

"What Melon thinks of when he looks out to the sea?"

"Beats me."

"That night, he said to me, that herbivores and carnivores are expected to get along, and yet their children are treated like freaks." Legosi looked down at his feet. "Both Melon and my mom are hybrids, and they both suffered in life because of it. I just can't see Melon as evil."

Louis stared at him as he spoke. There was a profound sadness in the wolf's eyes.

"Remember when we all went to the beach? You and my roommates."

"Yeah. That was like, just last week."

Legosi smiled. "That was nice. I'd like to take Haru here sometime as well."

Louis propped his legs up, resting his chin on his knees. "How did your little date with her go, anyhow?"

Legosi glanced over at him, ear flipping. "W-well, it wasn't a date, since that'd go against the rules she set. But, it was nice spending time with her again. I think she was really scared when I almost died."

Louis looked at him in disbelief. "Of course she was!"

The wolf ignored Louis's outburst, looking back out to the sea. "I'd like to go out there with Zaguán-san, someday. He's always talking about how he wants to show me his home. I'm not sure where we'd get a boat, though."

"A rental isn't too expensive.", Louis offered.

Legosi just nodded. "We could invite Sebun-san as well. And you too, if you'd want."

Louis smiled. "I'd like that."

Legosi stood up, brushing the sand off of him and holding a hand to Louis, which he took.

"I think I'm finally beginning to enjoy life for the first time in 18 years." Legosi's voice was happy for such an extremely sad statement. "It's all thanks to my friends. To Haru. To...you." Legosi looked down at him with that toothy smile that he loved.

They looked back out to the sea. "This view is pretty romantic, huh?", Louis observed in a sing song voice.

Legosi just nodded. "Maybe...Melon looks out at the sea in complete solitude, longing for someone to understand him." He blinked slowly. "I don't think I can be that animal for him, but I would like to get to know him better..."

"Legosi..."

CRACK

The next few events took place over the span of about a second, but the time had slowed to an eternity for Louis. Legosi was holding his ear, which was now gushing blood. Louis held an arm out in front of him, stepping between him and whatever threat was behind them. At the same time, he used his other hand to reach for his gun underneath his shirt. He switched the safety off and took aim. There was a gazelle aiming at them. That was all the information Louis needed before firing twice. Ibuki always taught him to shoot twice. The first bullet whizzed over the target's head, while the other splintered his left horn less than halfway up. Another shot rang out, and Louis's gun flew from his hand and onto the sand. He stood in a daze for a few seconds before holding both arms out, trying to block as much of Legosi's body as possible with his own.

"Oh! Ahh! AH TATATATATATATA!" The gazelle shouted, jumping up and down while holding the stump of the horn that had just been shot off. "Wow! Nice shot!" He stomped his feet on the sand, shaking his head and splattering blood around him.

Louis came off his adrenaline rush somewhat, enough to see the carnivore features on the gazelle. He was wearing a pink floral pattern button up shirt with some formal slacks. He still brandished his gun, but he handled it like it was a toy.

Melon.

Louis continued to hold his defensive stance before noticing the dark shapes surrounding the hybrid. They were large and imposing bodies dressed in black suits.

Wait...those were…

The members of the Shishigumi all stared at Louis with wide eyes, out of view of Melon. They all held their fingers up to their mouths, and Louis almost nodded in response. Maybe they'd make it out of this after all. It still didn't explain what they were doing there with this monster.

Melon approached the two, and he could feel Legosi cower a bit behind him.

"Well! You ruined my grand entrance! No matter, we'll just improvise now." He was soon upon the two, Louis refusing to back down.

"Ehh? I don't remember seeing you ever. Shadowing my shadow, eh?", Melon gestured toward Legosi. "You know, these cats behind me used to be led by a deer like you before I took control. Of course, that deer is long gone, I bet!" He cackled, and Louis could feel himself begin to sweat.

"Get. Away. From him.", Louis spoke between his clenched teeth.

"Oh, but where's the fun in that? I want to come and observe the prey I just captured!"

Legosi shot a look over Louis's shoulder, filled with fear and anger. "A...trap?"

"PING PONG! We have our winner!" Melon clapped his hands, gun still in his right hand. Louis eyed it nervously. "Oh, I'm lonely! It feels like it's showering every dayyyy!" Melon shouted in a mocking tone. "I'M LONESOME!" His voice echoed throughout the entire beach. He suddenly shot out, pushing Louis aside with surprising strength and grabbing Legosi by the shoulders. "Hey kid! Could you be the only animal that understands me!?"

Louis got up and tried lunging at Melon, but he felt strong arms holding him back. Free and Dope. They held him tight while also rubbing his back out of sight of Melon, making their message clear. Louis swallowed. He would have to trust them.

Melon continued talking to Legosi. It broke Louis's heart seeing him so scared while he was helpless to do anything about it. "A hybrid's five senses are keen to an obscene proportion. I knew exactly where you were going to be." He waved the air in front of his nose. "Dog smell. Can't stand it. It's how I knew you were tailing me for quite some while now. Didn't count on you surviving in the first place, what with the hot lead I sent flying through your body, but hey.", he shrugged. "Anyway, that sloth tattoo artist always repeats the same cringe-worthy one liners, and yet you took him seriously!"

Melon burst out laughing, letting go of Legosi only for him be held back by Dolph and Hino. They looked between the wolf and Louis with confusion.

"Man oh man oh man oh man oh MAN! Seriously! I wanted to direct a tragedy, but nope! Comedy suits you much better!" Melon continued to laugh uncontrollably at Legosi, while the two of them were powerless to do anything.

Melon suddenly stopped laughing, fixating on Legosi in an instant. "Hey.", his voice dripped with pure unfiltered poison. "Did you take pity on me because you thought I was worrying over my hybrid identity problems? You know, I thought about this since the day you let me escape, but..." Melon's face turned from blank to a big smile, showing his unnatural fangs. "The world must REALLY treat you nicely!"

Legosi's face had shifted into something Louis had never seen from him before, and it scared him: unadulterated hatred. The blood flowing freely from his ear wound only added to it.

"Welp!" Melon brushed his hands off. "You've brought a lot of pleasure into my flavorless life. You've exceeded my expectations, and for that, I must thank you!" He turned around, walking away from the group. "I got to see you make a nice face, so now I'm satisfied." He sauntered off toward the street, waving his hand behind him and calling back. "I have to do my part to treat my henchmen. You can eat those two, now. Just don't make a mess! I'll be taking my car back."

There was silence as the hybrid disappeared into the darkness, neither party venturing to say a word. It was only until they heard the distant sound of a car starting and driving away did the lions loosen their grip on the boys.

They all stared at Louis, and Louis stared back.

"..."

**"...BOSS!"**


	17. Into the Lions' Den

It was only a moment later when Louis was accosted by the lions, being pulled into a group hug.

"Boss! It's really you!"

"Boss!"

"How've ya been ya bastard?"

"Let me hug him!"

Louis's thoughts were blank. Today was so fucking weird.

He eventually reached his arms out, trying his best to wrap them around each of the big, feline backs. They had never hugged him when he was their boss, as expected, but damn it felt nice. He missed their smell. He missed them.

He wondered what Legosi would think.

...Legosi!

Louis wormed his way out of the tangle of feline limbs. "Guys! Let me go!" They retreated, and Louis looked around, trying to find the gray wolf.

Legosi was watching curiously a few meters away, hand still clutching his shot ear. Louis rushed over to him.

"Guys! Wrap his ear up with something!"

The Shishigumi looked at each other before Agata the Congo lion pulled some bandages from his pocket and approached Legosi. "Sorry, we don't have any antiseptic."

"That's fine." Louis watched as his former underling went to wrap Legosi's ear. The wolf flinched at first but soon let Agata wrap it up for him. Louis looked back to the others, who were giving him confused looks.

Louis crossed his arms, unable to keep a smirk from his face at the sight of his lions. "So, looks like you're in some shit, now. Care to tell me what happened?"

Dolph crossed his arms too. "There'll be plenty of time for that. Tell us first who this guy even is! Isn't this the same wolf that ransacked our base with that panda the night you killed our old boss?"

Louis nodded. "The very same. We both went to the same school at the time."

Dolph looked skeptical. "You never mentioned him. Did you two really work together?"

Agata finished up with Legosi's ear and went back to the group. The wolf stepped next to Louis, ear now wrapped up tight. Dried blood still stuck to the fur on his cheek, though. He remained silent, so Louis spoke up. "He didn't know I was following him. I wanted to keep it that way."

"Weren't you that Haruo guy, too? From last winter?", Free pointed a finger at the wolf. "That was definitely you, just with your fur shaved! And Louis talked with him like he knew him!"

Legosi was clearly uncomfortable, ear wound notwithstanding. Louis stepped between him and the lions. "Guys, enough, okay? He just got shot." Just saying the words made him realize the weight of the situation. He trembled slightly and looked back at Legosi. He wanted to hold him tight and take him away from there, but he also needed to know what was happening with the Shishigumi. Two parts of his life that he never wanted to meet had collided. He turned to the wolf. "Are you okay?", he said, barely above a whisper.

Legosi's hands were shaking, but he nodded curtly.

"So...", Dolph ventured, holding his hands together like he was praying. "What is your relationship to this wolf, Louis? Because he's sure as hell caused us a lot of grief!"

Agata raised his hand slightly to butt in. "Well, if it wasn't for him, Louis never would have become our boss." Dolph responded with a glare.

"Oh, well Legosi, we were friends but, uh...", Louis fiddled around with his hands, and the lions saw the vulnerable side of their former boss only Ibuki had previously known.

The deer took a deep breath. He could do this, despite the fact he just became acutely aware of how much the Shishigumi's opinion on him mattered in his mind. He reached behind, pulling the wolf towards him. "We're dating." Louis's face was red hot, not looking at any of them.

The lions' faces were blank. Then, all of their eyes widened at once, replaced by a look of confusion, and then finally realization.

"...Free, you idiot! No wonder he never went for any of the ladies you tried to set him up with!", Miguel scolded.

Free took up a defensive posture. "What! I thought he wouldn't mind carnivores, and I was right!"

"Think you missed the mark a little bit...", Dope mumbled.

"And a canine, at that...", Hino mused.

All of the lions leaned in closer to inspect the wolf, who remained nonverbal.

Louis sighed. "Guys, lay off him." They all retreated at his word. He was happy that none of them seemed weirded out by it, at least. That was the hidden charm of the back alley market: they were so far removed from society that socially acceptable norms were not commonly adopted.

He took that moment to observe the group. They all looked happy, but they were also clearly tired. He scrutinized further. "Shit, you all look so much smaller than I remembered..." They all looked to the side, almost bashfully. It would have been humorous to Louis if he wasn't so worried about them.

"The new boss only lets us eat meat twice a month.", stated Free dryly.

"Wait, seriously?" Louis walked over to them, feeling his hand over their stomachs. It was true. They were wasting away.

"Seriously. And that hybrid nose of his is keener than any other species." Dolph held a face of shame when Louis came over to inspect him.

"If any of us were to sneak some meat, he'd sniff him out and kill him.", Agata followed up.

Louis was unable to keep the concern from his voice. "Then what are you guys eating?"

"Melons.", Sabu's gruff voice came muffled from behind the bandanna he always wore around his face.

Louis groaned. "How appropriate."

"Hey." Dolph clapped Louis firmly on the shoulder with his big hand. "There's no need to worry. We just found out that bastard's weakness recently." He turned his back to the group and started walking toward the beach entrance. "C'mon, we'll discuss it over some beers."

The rest of the lions followed, and Louis found himself stepping forward before remembering Legosi. He felt a strong pang of guilt as he faced the wolf again. "Legosi...I'm so sorry. We can go home now."

Legosi simply shook his head.

Louis groaned. "Looks like we both have a vested interest in taking Melon down, now. Me and the Shishigumi can handle it, though. Please, just go home." Louis looked around on the sand for his gun, which he found a few meters away. He picked it up, noting that the slide had come completely off. He returned it to his holster nonetheless. He turned back, seeing Legosi standing where he had been before. He was still clammed up, opting to point to Louis, and then himself, and finally to the group of lions who had stopped to wait for them.

Louis held a hand to his temple, rubbing it. "Fine. We'll hear what their plan is and decide what to do from there." He walked past him, grabbing his hand as he did, taking them both toward the gang of carnivores.

They were lead to the parking area, where three black, old fashioned automobiles sat. The vehicles were a calling card of the group. Every adult animal knew who they were dealing with when they saw these relics driving on the road.

Dolph lead them into the closest one, letting them into the back seat, Free sliding in next to them with Louis in the middle. Dolph got in the driver's seat while Miguel sat in the passenger side. The rest of the group filtered into the remaining cars.

The vehicle rumbled to life, and Legosi let out a slow, shaky breath next to him. Louis tapped him. "Hey."

Legosi looked at him. He seemed less scared now, at least. Just more tired.

Louis scooted over as much as he could. "Here." He brought his shoulder up. Legosi considered it for a moment, before leaning down and resting his head on it, letting out a more steady breath now from his nose. Louis took one of his large arms and wrapped it around himself, stroking it lightly as he used his other hand to scratch the fur on his cheek, ignoring the blood.

"It's alright. It's alright.", Louis reassured his boyfriend with soft whispers. The lions remained quiet, not daring to interrupt such a moment, which he was thankful for.

He hated this situation, hated the danger Legosi had just been in, and continued to be in. But he knew that he would be too stubborn to give this up, and the best course of action now was to keep him out of trouble by being with him. Plus seeing the Shishigumi in such a state hurt him in a way he wasn't sure he'd be able to handle.

Louis rested his head against the seat, his antlers getting in the way like usual. He was thankful that at least the two parties seemed to be okay with each other. He could imagine a scenario where Legosi would refuse to work with the group that had kidnapped Haru and ate meat, and where the Shishigumi would want to give Legosi an ocean burial for even showing up again. He realized that he was the glue holding all of this together. He smirked joylessly.

He felt weight on his right shoulder suddenly, balancing him out. He looked over to see Free embracing him. "Awh! I just couldn't help myself! I needed another hug!"

Louis blushed, squished between the two large carnivore men. "Say, won't bringing me to the back alley market be breaking your promise?"

Free squinted his eyes at Louis, even moreso than they usually were. "Oh, that I would eat you if you ever showed your face again?" Louis felt Legosi stir slightly.

"Yep.", Louis smiled grimly. "You're not just bringing me back to be a full course meal, right?"

"Bah! We're inviting you! It's totally different! A lion of the Shishigumi never breaks a promise, still!"

Louis rolled his eyes, bringing his right arm off of Legosi to wrap around the lion. "Of course."

The drive continued for another ten minutes before the entourage stopped at a high end establishment. Well, as high end as the back alley market got. The animals piled out and entered. The staff knew who they were, as was expected, and lead them into a private room. Legosi quietly asked the animal escorting them where he could find a bathroom, and he parted from the group. Louis wanted to follow him, but the lions didn't want to let him out of their sight. They all sat down at the generously-sized square booth.

"So, how's it been going, boss? An upstanding member of society, now?" Jimma gave the deer a crooked smile.

"Just college. It was hard integrating back, but I've had some help."

At that moment Legosi entered the room, face now clean, but a few specks of dried blood remained on his shirt. He sat himself next to Louis as a server entered shortly afterward.

Dolph raised a hand to him. "Round of beers, please."

"Oh." Legosi held his hand up too, albeit more limply. "I'll have some apple juice."

The server gave him a strange look, but nodded. The lions all burst out in laughter.

Free clapped the wolf on the back. "C'mon, bud! Ya just got shot! Loosen up a bit!"

"I don't like alcohol."

Louis chuckled. "Trust me. You don't want him drinking."

There were roars of laughter again.

"Wow! You really got the reigns on him! As expected of the boss!", Free was nearly shouting, making Legosi's ears draw back.

Louis couldn't help but find their laughs infectious. "I-it's not like that!"

Free didn't stop. "Betcha call the shots in bed, too!"

Louis and Legosi stared at each other, aghast. They both hid their faces as the table erupted in roars once more.

Louis emerged once again, nearly shouting. "Can we just talk about this plan you had!"

The lions quieted down, growing serious. Dolph leaned forward, pointing a clawed finger down to the table. "There's a group that operates here in the market. A group of bats under the command of a civet. We don't know how many there are all together, however."

Louis's ear twitched. "Okay. What have they got to do with Melon?"

Dolph smirked, squinting slightly. "They're a pure-blood supremacy group. They glorify purebloods and aim to thoroughly eliminate all animals with mixed blood. They're quite the extremists."

Louis swallowed hard, glancing over at Legosi, who surprisingly stayed poker-faced. The server came in with their drinks, sliding beers to everyone at the table, and a glass of juice to Legosi. He took it and gave it a sip.

Louis took a sip of his beer and held back a grimace. "So what, you sic this group on Melon and watch the carnage? Not much of a plan."

Dolph scoffed. "You know us better than that, Louis! We just need to get information from them. That civet's sure to know what a hybrid's weakness is."

Legosi set his glass down, looking past it at the table blankly. "A civet...isn't that that rare cat species, also known as the 'ghost cat'?" He recited it as if he was reading it from a web page.

Dolph nodded at him. "Yeah...in some ways, they're tougher than lions and tigers. The bats that civet commands are also hard to deal with, but we have to get information from that group."

Louis took another sip of beer. "What's the group called?"

"Kopi Luwak." Free was the one to speak up. "It's what they call the coffee that civet makes his bats. Shit, can't imagine how fearsome that fucker must be."

Louis just nodded, noticing that Legosi did the same. He looked over all of the lions once again. "So, the plan is to go to their base, and just ask them for information?"

Dolph shrugged. "That's the plan. It'll be more complicated than that, no doubt."

Everyone made sounds of agreement, going back to drinking their beers and chatting idly. Louis looked over to Legosi, entwining their fingers together. "How are you holding up?"

"I'm okay.", Legosi's voice was quiet, but he wasn't trembling anymore.

"So, you're really okay working together with the Shishigumi to get information from a group like this?"

"Yeah. We need to stop Melon."

Louis grabbed his arm with his other hand. "Seriously. This isn't a simple thing. This is dangerous, and you're aware of it. You have no obligation to do this."

Legosi looked at him with a calm intensity. "Neither do you. But we both want to, now. I'll do it for you, and you'll do it for me. We're in it together." He smiled.

"Fine.", Louis sighed, unable to keep a smile of his own from creeping to the surface.

Legosi finished up his apple juice and looked over at Louis. "So, if we're all going to be working together...could you introduce me to these guys?"

All the lions stopped talking, turning their heads to the pair, waiting intently.

Louis's ear flicked. "Oh, these guys?" He pointed his thumb to the group.

"Yeah."

Louis smirked. "...they're just a bunch of lions. Nothing more."

The table erupted. "WAIT! WAIT! YOU CAN'T BE SERIOUS!"

"I'M AN INDIAN LION!"

"I'M A CONGO LION!"

"I'M A MAASAI LION!"

All of the big cats scrambled over each other. It was hard to believe they were all grown men.

Louis rolled his eyes in feigned annoyance. "Fiiine." He pointed his fingers at each one, starting with the lion with slicked back hair, a scar across his right eye, and squinted eyes. "That's Free. He likes women and violence."

Free grinned, showing his sharp fangs.

He gestured to the lion with the X-shaped scar across his face. "That guy's Dolph. He's the most serious one out of them all."

Dolph sneered a bit at this description. He regarded Legosi. "Hmph, it's a pleasure."

He pointed out the lion with a mohawk who wore a bandana across his face. "That's Sabu, the oldest lion. And no, I've never seen that thing come off his face."

Sabu made a small noise of acknowledgment.

Louis looked over at the brown, freckled lion that had patched up Legosi's ear. "There's Agata. He's the youngest member, but he can pack quite a punch, despite his kind looks."

Agata waved with a smile.

Next was the lion with a long mane, tied up behind him, and two dark circular marks on his fur above his eyes. "That's Dope. He's our negotiator."

Dope simply stared at Legosi, smiling subtly.

"Right there is Hino. His looks bring jobs." Louis wasn't lying. The next lion had a long, flowing mane and stunning eyes. He simply side eyed the two, allowing the smallest of grins to pull on the sides of his mouth.

Louis had almost made it around the whole table now. The next lion had his mane buzzed at the top of his head, and a spot on his right eye. "That's Jimma. He knows the most about the back alley market. Like a walking encyclopedia."

Jimma simply gave a thumbs up.

He came upon the final lion of the group, a large man whose mane grew in coils tied behind his head. "And that's Miguel. He's the brawn of the group. Not to say the rest can't hold their own.", Louis chuckled.

Miguel kept a stern face.

Finally, Louis turned back to Legosi. "They're all hopelessly addicted to silvervine, but they're good at what they do."

"Of course!", Dolph butted in. "We used to be thirty-five members strong, but now us eight are the only ones left." He glared at Legosi. "That's partly your doing, wolf. You and that panda."

Legosi backed up a bit, and Louis leaned forward. "Dolph, that's enough. You know damn well this group was in shambles with the old boss."

Dolph grunted, but he nodded. "I'm just irritable from this whole situation. Melon is a thorn in our side. It'd be easier if Ibuki were still here..."

Louis's breath hitched, and Legosi took notice. "Who...is Ibuki?"

The deer breathed out slowly, trying not to reopen the wound. "He...he's the lion that came up with the idea to make me the boss. My right hand man." Louis smiled fondly. "He was the most level headed out of all these bastards."

Hino raised his mug up. "To Ibuki."

The rest of the lions, as well as Louis, did the same. "TO IBUKI!" Legosi raised his empty juice glass tentatively to match them all.

Louis drank down the rest of his beer along with the lions, silencing the burp that bubbled up afterward. The rest of the lions weren't so considerate. The deer stood up, feeling a bit dizzy from the drink, as he had been given the same size as all the larger animals. "So...shall we get this thing done?"

The Shishigumi all stood up. "Yes sir!"

…

"Wait, that's not right."

"What isn't?"

Jimma scratched his head, looking left and right. The whole group was in a part of the market away from the meat stalls and closer to the living accommodations. Carnivores of all shapes and sizes milled around them, giving them a wide berth. They had been walking for about half an hour now, Legosi and Louis in the middle of the group. The deer ran his fingers across the new handgun the lions had given him, now resting in his chest holster under his shirt.

"Well, going right would lead us to the shopping district, I believe.", Dolph thought aloud.

Jimma nodded. "I think it's up the stairs on the left, come to think of it."

Free looked in that direction. "I heard that a bunch of punk birds live up there."

Jimma turned to him in offense. "Ah? Didn't you hear Louis earlier? I'm the expert around here. Just leave it to me."

Free rolled his eyes, probably. It was hard to tell. "Oh, please! We would have been there by now if you actually knew the way!"

Louis scowled. "It's gonna be morning soon, guys. Just do the usual thing."

That piqued Legosi's interest. "The usual thing?"

Dolph grunted, turning inward to all the other lions. "Alright, gather around, everyone. I hate that we have to do this in front of a wolf, but we have no choice."

Legosi's mouth opened slightly, his eyes wide with curiosity. "Do what?"

"Just watch!", Free yelled at him. "But don't say anything!"

The lions gathered in a circle, and Dolph pulled a strand of hair from his mane. All the other lions did the same, giving them to him.

"One, two, three four five six seven...eight...alright, good." Dolph held all of the hair tight in his hands, all sticking out and moving slightly in the wind. The felines' attention was intently drawn to it, watching them sway this way and that.

Ultimately, they pointed toward the stairway.

"Alright, they point to the stairs."

"Well, that settles it."

"That's where we're going."

Legosi gawked in disbelief, and Louis held back a snicker. "YOU'RE LETTING YOUR MANES DECIDE!?", the wolf all but shouted.

"IT'S A DIVINATION!", Free shouted back. "And I told you not to talk!"

Dolph held out the hairs for Legosi to see. "When we felines try to decide on something, we rely on divinations.", he explained. "Animals usually use feline hair as tools for divinations associated with the classical elements of fire, wind, earth, and water." Dolph turned his hand to the side, dangling the hairs with a smirk. "This stuff can feel out the slightest movement in the air. Our feline bodies are sensitive to the supernatural and well-tuned to the spiritual. We can even predict our own deaths."

He walked forward, continuing his speech as everyone else followed. "Unfriendly, free-spirited, independent, and self-centered. Felines have these traits because they live by relying on the supernatural. But we still know that the effects of our divinations will always depend on our actions."

"We _did_ make a divination to decide if Louis was gonna be our boss or not.", Free chimed in.

Dolph looked back at the deer proudly. "The lion sense of the supernatural is accurate, is it not? The Shishigumi was the best group around when Louis was the leader." He approached Legosi, looking down at him. "We also used divination to make Melon our boss, and as a result, we're now working together with a wolf who we thought we would never find common ground with. I'm hoping this is all going to work out in the end."

The lions all walked past them and up the steps, leaving Legosi and Louis at the base. The deer looked upon them fondly. "How optimistic...and feline-like." He faced Legosi. "You don't buy that stuff, right?"

Legosi looked at Louis, and shook his head. "Well, I mean I did see my mom's ghost...maybe. But..."

Louis smiled at him, reaching his hand out, which Legosi took. They ascended the stairs after the lions.

Dolph looked down at the hairs in his hand, disappointed. "These...aren't working very well."

Suddenly, Legosi pulled a long strand of fur from his cheek, walking over to Dolph, pulling Louis along with him.

"Canines aren't well versed in the...supernatural...but you can put this in if that's okay.", Legosi offered.

Dolph scrutinized the wolf hair. "Your dull-sensed wolf hair is useless!", he snapped.

Legosi retreated slightly, bringing his hand back, before Dolph grabbed the hair from him.

"But we'll put it in the pack anyway!" The gray strand was slotted in with the myriad of browns in Dolph's large hand, putting his other arm around the wolf. Free joined from the other side, putting an arm around Legosi as well while laughing. Louis was squished in the middle. He smiled. They were warming up to each other.

…

It took another hour, but eventually the group found themselves in front of an extravagant looking house surrounded by a stone wall. A metal gate closed it off, with a small, wooden sign driven into the ground next to it which read Kopi Luwak Research Organization. The lions all turned to Legosi and Louis, grinning.

"Well? What did I tell you? We made it!", Dolph put his large hands on his hips proudly.

Louis leaned to Legosi. "Yeah, and they're ignoring the three or four wrong turns we made to get here."

They all approached the gate, and Louis's smile faded. He looked at Legosi again. "Hey, you can stay out here if you want."

"Hm?" Legosi leaned down to look at Louis. "Why's that?"

Louis fumbled with his hands. "Well...if what they said is true about these guys...you could be in danger. You're not pure-blooded. There might be some way they can tell just by looking at you..."

Legosi looked back at the structure, illuminated slightly by the earliest whispers of dawn. "I have you guys with me. I'll be safe."

Louis just nodded, his eyes becoming moist suddenly. He pulled himself into Legosi, gripping tight. Legosi wordlessly hugged back.

A few seconds of hugging passed before Louis looked back over to the gate. The Shishigumi were waiting patiently for them. They were all talking amongst themselves, looking at the pair and smiling.

Louis pulled himself away from Legosi, grabbing his hand and leading him forward.

"Well, here goes nothing."


	18. The Dinner Bell Rings

Dolph stood by a speaker next to the closed gate, pressing down the button to talk. He looked at the other animals around him with a baffled expression before turning back to the device. "This is...the Shishigumi."

It didn't take long for the speaker to crackle to life, a gravelly, high pitched voice responding. "The Shishigumi...to what do we owe such a pleasure?"

Dolph responded. "We have come to do...business. If you would let us in."

Silence. Then, the old gate slowly began to slide open on its track. The group filed in, approaching the large oak doors.

Louis kept a grip on Legosi, as if letting him go would sweep him away instantly. He yawned, realizing he had not slept in over twenty hours. All the other animals in the group were probably in the same boat.

Up the steps, they all stood in front of the door, unsure of what to do next. There was soon a voice from the speaker above them, the same voice as before. "Please do enter. The door is unlocked."

Dolph and Free opened up the large doors, stepping inside with everyone else in tow. They were in a large, open area with two sets of stairs leading up to a balcony on the second floor. Bookshelves lined the walls, as did a handful of hanging bats, chattering amongst each other. They all fell silent when their guests walked in.

"Ah, I was told the Shishigumi were here!" Everyone looked up, spying a small figure on the second floor. He quickly descended the steps, akin to how a child would, and walked over to the group, small dress shoes clicking loudly against the linoleum. It was a small feline, none other than the civet leader.

He heard Legosi make a confused noise, tinged with amusement. Louis tensed up. He knew how deceiving looks could be. The lions remained stoic, feeling the same as the deer. It didn't matter how small or squeaky-voiced an animal was.

Everyone bowed to the small boss, who bowed back. "Come, let us talk in my study." The civet turned heel and headed back up the steps.

The study was much like the lobby area, with bookshelves where walls should be, and bats hanging from perches. The only difference was the carpeted floor and the small table with chairs set up near it. The small feline took his own seat, having to climb up into it due to his size. Louis noted how strange it was that the building was set up for larger animals when the ones that inhabited it were so small.

The civet's legs didn't even hang off the edge. He kicked them against the material. "I do believe introductions are in the way. My name is Deshico. I run Kopi Luwak."

"Our pleasure." Dope took the role of speaking, now. "You already know who we are."

Deshico smirked. "That I do. Although I didn't know the Shishigumi took in non-lion members."

Louis looked at Legosi, and then to the lions. "We're...friends of the Shishigumi."

Deshico's smile remained. "I know who you are, Louis-san. One does not forget the herbivore boss of a carnivore group in the back alley. I had my men investigate you, as I thought maybe you took leadership due to being a hybrid. What they turned up was...much more interesting, I must say."

Louis scowled, hoping the lions would ignore what he just said. "You don't need to tell me my own history."

The small animal laughed. "Of course not! I'm curious as to why you're back with them, now, considering an actual hybrid now has the reigns."

Dope grunted. "Ah, I see you already know of Melon?"

"Of course I do! He may be hidden from the public, but he is quite noisy with his activity in the market. He is very intelligent, but I have eyes and ears everywhere." He gestured to the bats around the room, all of them training their eyes on the newcomers. "I've made it my job to research hybrids, after all. I wish to see for myself the unknown possibilities of mixed species, and how worthy they are as animals."

"I see." Dope looked around the room. "I had no idea Kopi Luwak was a well-funded research organization."

"It's all thanks to the perfume and coffee I produce! It is the Kopi Luwak that allowed me to get all these bats to work for me so I can focus on my studies." He got off his chair and walked to one of his bats, who seemed to be nursing a wound. "However, we're easily misunderstood. Just recently one of my bats was reported to the police by a komodo dragon, the poor thing!" He held his arm up, allowing the bat to perch on it. He ruffled the fur on their head.

"That's true. I was under the impression that you were a pure-blood supremacy operation.", Dolph stated bluntly. Louis gripped Legosi tighter.

Deshico snapped his head to the lion quickly, eyes wide in shock. "Oh? Well, that's certainly not the case! I simply wish to learn all I can about hybrid species, and what their strengths and weaknesses are compared to pure-blooded species. Is it 'pure-blood supremacy' to simply wish to know where they stand with each other?"

Louis clenched his jaw. Nothing this little feline said sat right with him.

Legosi leaned down to the deer, whispering. "He cares about his underlings, and he seems to have nice ideals...Kopi Luwak actually seems like a decent group."

Louis side eyed the wolf. "Yeah, well don't go showing your belly just yet.", he whispered back.

"Deshico-san." Dope spoke politely. "We won't ask you to give us information after we rudely barged into your place. In exchange for the information you have on mixed species, what do you want us to do for you?"

The small mammal smirked. "A trade deal, I see...all right!" He hopped back up in his chair. "Well, you can't have a trade deal without coffee! I have to get some ready." Deshico got comfortable in his chair, addressing the group once again after doing so. "Well, I at least know Melon's current public self."

Legosi perked up. "P-public self?"

Deshico nodded. "I can tell you, but in exchange..."

The civet clapped his small hands together, prompting a bat to swoop down with a paper bag, which was set on the table in front of them. It was clearly quite full. The bat flew back to their upside down perch.

"Take this bag."

Louis and his friends all eyed the bag. Free was the only one to ask, "What's...in it?"

Deshico's tone was matter of fact: "One week's worth of my poop."

The animals gawked at him.

"Don't worry! That means it's a lot!", Deshico continued cheerfully, ignoring the tone change the room underwent. "A coffee bean diet gets you lots of caffeine and very loose bowels."

Louis heard one of the lions gag.

"I want you to pick out all the undigested coffee beans from all that poop so we can drink Kopi Luwak together!" The civet finished, simply smiling at his guests, waiting.

"Okay." Legosi's response was quick.

"No hesitation!", Dolph barked out in exasperation. "Are you insane?"

"I came here expecting to have to fight!", Legosi shouted back. "If all I have to do is dig through some poop to get information about Melon, I'm taking it!"

"But we're talking about shit from a guy we just met! You can't be serious!"

Louis scowled, eyeing the bag on the table intensely. "We have to do it."

"Oh, c'mon! You too?"

Deshico simply smiled through the whole argument, eventually leading the group out to a balcony, illuminated by the first rays of sunshine to peek above the horizon. They emptied the contents of the bag onto a tarp provided by the bats, and donned rubber gloves for the extracting, lucky that civet poop was at least pleasant smelling. Predictably, Legosi tackled the task head on, with the lions being a bit more reluctant. Once they saw how hard Legosi was working, however, they matched his pace. Louis picked a handful out before calling it quits, sitting to the side with Free, who'd make offhand remarks to him.

Said lion nudged him about ten minutes in, pointing over to Legosi, who was handling a large amount of the feces. "So...that's the guy you fell for, eh?"

Louis felt like retching, but the sight of Legosi kept him from doing so. "Yes. You're just mad I didn't like any of your hookups."

Free put his hands up as if he were being accused. "Mad? I'm not mad, Boss! Just havin a joke. You two seem very happy."

Louis laughed. "I was joking too."

Free huffed. "I'm sorry we got you tangled up with this again. You were supposed to stay out of the back alley."

"Well, I'm back now, and I can't turn my back on you guys." Louis smiled grimly.

"And him?" The lion gestured toward the wolf, who deposited more beans onto the paper towel they had behind them.

The deer sighed. "I hate that he's here. But he's dead set on capturing Melon. Yafya more or less hired him for it."

Free's face scrunched up slightly. "Shiiiit, Yafya? Damn, now _I _wish he wasn't here."

"It's not like you guys exactly work in secret. If Yafya could take you down he would have tried by now." Louis tried to be reassuring, but he wasn't sure himself how this would all look to the Sublime Beastar. He didn't care about the horse's feelings, of course, but he didn't want him laying another finger on his wolf.

"Well, at least Yafya is trying to do something about Melon. With any luck those bastards will kill each other.", Free added.

Louis looked back over to Legosi. "If I don't kill Melon myself..."

…

After an hour of disgusting work, the group had successfully extracted all of the pleasant smelling coffee beans, which Deshico washed, wrapped up in a bag and brewed right in his study. The lions still held looks of disgust on their faces, but that soon faded as the pleasant aroma filled the room.

Once the brew was finished, each of the animals went forward to grab their share. After Louis took his mug, Deshico gestured for him to follow him back to his chair. Louis did so, sitting in the other chair across from the table.

"It's time for me to fulfill my end of the bargain. I'll share any information you need."

Louis stared down at his coffee, swirling it. "Why single me out, then? It was the Shishigumi's plan to come here."

Deshico chuckled. "Well, you used to lead them, correct? I see no better animal to relay the information, considering you're even here to begin with. Besides, I think those carnivores are going to be distracted by the...quality of the coffee."

Louis turned in his seat, observing his boyfriend and the lions drinking from their mugs, looks of surprise on their face. None of them even paid the two of them any mind. Louis sighed, looking back to their host.

"Alright, tell me what Melon's 'public self' is."

Deshico sipped his coffee. "It's not as much as you'd hope, but it's better than nothing."

"I'm listening."

"Melon has a PHD in history. It took quite a bit of digging to bring that up. The hybrid is surprisingly good at covering up his records."

Louis nodded, taking a tentative sip of his own coffee. He drew his head back in surprise at the smooth, flowery taste. "Well, that narrows down what his public career would be. It's surprising that he'd be able to lead such a double life."

Deshico seemed to agree. "He is definitely unique for a carnivore-herbivore hybrid. You see, from my research, I've discovered that most of them are unable to lead fulfilling lives at all."

Louis's ear flipped. "Why's that?"

"Well, you see, most hybrids of that nature tend to lack appetite and sexual drive. They spend their lives searching for a means to feel anything, and that distracts them from any sort of normal life they could lead." Deshico adjusted in his chair, clearly getting into the explanation. "Imagine, if you will, living in a cage your whole life." His mouth curled up in a bit of a frown. "Well, I guess you don't really have to imagine that..."

Louis shuddered, looking down at his feet.

"...anyway, their bodies are almost like a cruel trap for them, one which they cannot escape. Not only can they not derive pleasure from food or sex, they are also targeted by society. So it's very surprising that Melon has been able to live a life such as he has. He must be very strong-willed."

Louis scowled, looking back at Legosi. He was glad the wolf wasn't near enough to hear any of that. He turned back to Deshico, once again. "If Melon's life is going so swimmingly, then why is he doing such horrible things?"

"Carnivore-herbivore hybrids may be numb to feelings of pleasure, but they can still feel an equally strong feeling: pain. Many of them become self destructive, or even worse, derive their pleasure from inflicting the pain onto other animals. Melon seems to have taken to a violent life alongside his regular one. It's the only way he can feel anything, after all."

Louis put a hand to his chin. Things still didn't quite add up right. He found himself drawn for another sip of coffee. "...Kopi Luwak is delicious..."

"I know, right?" Deshico beamed. "My intestinal bacteria are the best!"

Louis retreated from his mug. "Well, I do find the flavor to be unique and delicious, as long as I forget where it came from."

"You know." Deshico took another gulp. "Bodily-produced food used to be treasured as a substitute for meat before the war. Milk, eggs, Kopi Luwak."

Louis smirked to himself. "Before the war, huh? It must have been a very peaceful time if that was enough to satisfy carnivores. Nowadays, pretty much every carnivore knows what meat tastes like..."

Louis glanced back to his carnivore entourage, who were now all standing stiffly together, having finished their cups. The deer turned in his chair to face them. "You all had your own coffee, so you might as well give your thoughts."

Legosi and the lions ducked down, as if fruitlessly attempting to avoid the deer's gaze.

"...guys?"

They stood up slowly. Free was laughing nervously.

"It...it was good! Kopi Luwak!", Agata managed to sputter out.

Legosi held his hands up, still crouching down slightly. "It was so good, I drank my cup in one gulp! And that's more than enough for me..."

Louis rose slowly from his seat. "Guys...what's with you? You're all acting weird. Even you, Legosi." He walked forward, and the carnivores jumped, moving away from him. "Why are you backing away from me?"

"N-nothing's wrong!", Legosi nearly shouted. "It's the coffee! Please don't get near us!"

Louis felt a sudden ache in his chest. "Wh-what are you talking about? Did I do something to make you guys upset at me?"

Louis approached them, and they all covered their mouths. Eventually, they were backed against the wall, halting their retreat. Louis strode up to them. "Enough of this. Tell me...", he reached up and touched Legosi and Dolph's hands, lowering them from their faces quite easily. "...what's...wrong..."

They were both drooling profusely, and their previously wide eyes were now half-lidded. Louis felt a chill run up his spine.

"Louis...", Dolph spoke up. "I-I must say...you look..._damn_ delicious right now."

At hearing these words, Legosi smacked the lion across the face and attempted to hold him back. "**He's mine!**"

Louis's unease amplified at those words. Legosi covered his mouth again after uttering them, a terrified look in his eyes. Dolph and the other lions continued to keep their distance.

Louis smiled nervously. "Wh-what are you talking about, silly? Come on, show me that face I love so much." He reached his hands up again, shakily.

In an instant, Legosi enveloped him in his arms, his large jaws wrapped completely around his right shoulder, pressing down enough to be painful, but not enough to draw blood. Louis barely processed what happened until he felt his body constricted, unable to move. He looked fearfully at the Shishigumi, who looked fearfully back, unable to do anything with their own apparent meat hunger.

Legosi didn't move from that position, and Louis did the only thing he could think of: he moved his arms up to gently wrap around his back. He rubbed his boyfriend's shoulder blades softly. "L-Legosi.", he whispered. "It's me...it's me, Louis. We've known each other for years. You don't want to eat me..."

A choked sob could be heard from Legosi, before he gripped tighter, his fangs sinking in deeper and causing Louis to gasp softly. He felt something warm trickling down his back. His body went cold, head swimming. The lights in the room swirled in his vision, and all he could do was grip Legosi tighter as well. He swallowed, his body trembling. "L-Legosi..." He shut his eyes tight. "I...I won't hate you..."

Louis felt something wet drop onto his shoulder, Legosi sniffling softly.

He pulled himself into Legosi more, ignoring the pain in his shoulder. "I-I could never hate you...Legosi." His own eyes grew wet now, tears flowing freely. Oddly, this didn't affect his speech. "You know...", the deer managed an amused huff, "...on New Year's...I wanted you to eat me whole. So...if this...if this happens...please know that I will always love you. I will love you to my dying breath." Louis tried to clear his throat, making a croaking sound. He moved his mouth to Legosi's neck, kissing softly. He could feel the wolf's pulse racing through it. He couldn't even imagine what he must be going through.

Legosi's crying was more apparent now, his jaws clenching and unclenching around the shoulder. Louis would grunt at each bite, trying his best to keep quiet. He continued to rub Legosi slowly, moving one hand to the soft fur on his cheek, scratching softly. "It's okay...I'm glad I met you, Legosi. You were the animal that made me realize I didn't hate carnivores. I-"

Legosi suddenly let go of Louis, his jaws disengaging from him as well. Louis fell hard on the ground, holding his shoulder and looking up at the wolf. Legosi looked down at him intensely, before reaching into his mouth and pulling out his bloodstained dentures. With a deafeningly loud shout, he threw them against the wall, turning heel and facing the Shishigumi.

"**Geph ouf!**"

The lions flinched. "Wh-what?"

Legosi approached them, large hands open, showing his sharp claws. "**We're leabing!**"

In an impressive display of strength, Legosi managed to shove the lions out the door, sparing one last, pained look back to Louis on the ground before slamming the door.

Louis blinked, and then let out a deep breath he didn't know he was holding. He gripped his shoulder, hissing in pain as he stood up. Moving his hand away, he saw that he wasn't bleeding as much as he thought.

"Well...that was educating."

Louis stiffened at the high-pitched voice behind him. He turned around slowly, malice in his eyes. "...YOU."

Deshico touched his cheek innocently. "Yes?"

Louis stormed over to him, pointing accusingly. "WHAT DID YOU DO."

"Well." The civet pushed his two index fingers together. "I forgot to tell you. Kopi Luwak has the ability to partially satiate the appetite of carnivores. If that carnivore has had meat before, it will trigger an intense craving, amplified when seeing a herbivore."

Louis shook with rage, staring down the small animal. "WHY. DIDN'T. YOU. TELL. THEM."

Deshico shrugged. "In order to get into Melon's mindset, they needed to realize what it was he lacked. It was a test of their willpower. I'd say they passed, although that wolf of yours..."

In a blur, Louis had reached under his shirt and pulled his gun out, pointing it at the civet, finger on the trigger. As soon as he did this, a bat flew down and snatched the gun from him, delivering it to Deshico, who simply released the magazine onto the floor and pushed the slide back, releasing the bullet that had been primed. He placed the now harmless piece of metal on the table.

"Now, now, there's no need for that."

"HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO THEM!"

Deshico remained eerily calm. "Hm? Everything turned out alright in the end, right? I can have my bats dress your wound for you..."

"THAT'S NOT THE ISSUE!"

Deshico now looked annoyed. "I let you have your information, and now you're yelling at me. Please calm down. Your friends will be alright. The stimulation is only temporary."

"FUCK YOU!" Louis stormed over to where Legosi's dentures now lay, noting one of the big fangs had chipped. He put them into his pocket and walked quickly to the door, slamming it behind him.

He felt dozens of eyes upon him as he descended the stairs. He felt nauseous. He flung the front door open, stomping down the steps. The early morning sun was now fully up, bathing everything in a warm gold. The deer looked down the single path they took to get here, and quickly made his way down it.

He had to find his carnivores.


	19. The New Coat of Paint Peels

"Fuck."

Another drop of blood flecked the ground. While not deep, the wound was still bleeding, despite Louis's efforts to stop it with his hand. He wasn't thinking back at Kopi Luwak. He let rage consume him, and although he didn't regret his actions, he did regret not getting patched up there.

The herbivore looked around carefully. His blood had attracted attention, that was for sure. Mistake number two was heading into the back alley market without a clear idea of where the Shishigumi or Legosi had gone. He tried calling the wolf, but it went to voicemail each time.

Louis maintained a confident stride, telling the carnivores around him he wasn't dying, and had no intention to. He gathered his thoughts once more.

Legosi had pushed the Shishigumi out of the room. Was he the one that lead them, then? Where would Legosi take them? Or had the Shishigumi taken Legosi somewhere? He grabbed his shoulder tighter, considering the two possibilities. It seemed more likely in his mind that the lions probably took control of the situation after they left.

Louis looked down the street, now lit up by the morning sun. The meat stalls were that way. He knew it'd be too risky to go there in his current state. Besides, that would be the last place they would want to go in their meat hungry state. Right?

Before Louis could be worried by the implication of that thought, he felt a hand on his uninjured shoulder. He whipped around, coming face to face with a large wolf. His heart skipped, but then sank. Not his wolf.

"You okay, sir? Do you need me to take you somewhere?" The stranger wolf's tongue flicked out momentarily, and his voice was transparent. Louis might have laughed if he wasn't so terrified. This animal looked so much like Legosi, and yet was so unlike him.

"I don't need your help.", the words came out quickly, and Louis turned and walked off, more blood dropping from his shoulder in the process. The wolf followed.

"You're hurt. You need help." Words delivered without a hint of sympathy. Louis instinctively reached for his gun, only to remember what happened to it. Third mistake.

A clawed hand grabbed his wrist, and he squeezed his eyes shut. Another hand was placed on his shoulder. This was it.

Wait, the second hand seemed bigger.

Louis opened his eyes, looking up into the scarred face of an old panda. The wolf's hand retreated from his wrist.

"I appreciate the concern, sir. I'm a doctor. I can take care of him from here." The bear's voice was deep and raspy, and his breath reeked of cigarettes.

"A-ah, y-yes, sir." Louis heard the carnivore run off, eyes not leaving the panda, who wrapped a large, protective arm around him as they walked.

"You shouldn't be here. Even dressed like that, some animals might recognize you.", the doctor kept his tone low, looking straight ahead.

Louis's brow furrowed. "I know, but it's more complicated than that."

The larger animal just huffed. They spent the rest of the trip in silence, and a few minutes later they came upon a clinic.

He unlocked the door and lead them in, moving into a living room and sitting Louis down on one of the couches. The panda moved out of the room, returning some seconds later with a first aid kit. "Can you take your shirt off?"

Louis complied, unbuttoning it. He winced a bit as he moved his arm up to rid it of the sleeve. He left the other sleeve on

The panda pulled up a chair, getting right to work cleaning and disinfecting. He scrutinized the wounds. "These...you were bitten?"

Louis nodded.

"Canine teeth. Not the wolf on the street, I gather."

"No." Louis reached into his pocket and procured the dentures, the blood on them now dried.

The panda's single eye widened in surprise and recognition. "No..."

Louis looked up at him. "Gouhin, right?"

"...correct."

"Legosi has mentioned you. Don't worry, he only bit me under the effects of Kopi Luwak, and even then he resisted in the end." He smiled fondly as his chest ached.

"Kopi Luwak...what were you two doing there?" Gouhin continued to dress the wound.

"We were there with the Shishigumi, trying to gather intel on hybrids."

If he had been drinking, Gouhin would have done a spit take. "You're thinking of taking down Melon? Do you want to lead them again? What's Legosi have to do with it?"

Louis leaned his head back, his antlers resting on top of the cushion. "It's not about reclaiming my spot. He's hurting animals. He's hurt my friends." He closed his eyes, taking a deep breath. "He's hurt Legosi."

"What has he done to Legosi?" Gouhin was wrapping him up now.

Louis sat up. "You don't know?"

"Haven't heard from the kid since I made him those dentures."

He could see the concern in Gouhin's otherwise stoic face. Yet another animal Legosi had formed a deep bond with. "Melon shot him. Legosi almost...he...", Louis shuddered at the memory. "It was bad. I'm surprised he didn't come see you after he recovered."

Gouhin's face turned serious. "What's he got to do with Melon?"

"Yafya wants Legosi to help capture him."

The panda's serious face twisted into anger. "What? What's he still doing around that guy?"

Louis let out a breath from his mouth as Gouhin finished treating his wound. "My thoughts exactly. But Legosi feels like it's his obligation to catch him now. You probably know how he is. Stubborn to a fault."

Gouhin leaned back, nodding slowly as he looked over his handiwork. "You know, when Legosi told me about how he ate the leg of his deer friend in order to win a fight, I never expected it'd be the former leader of the Shishigumi. Guess it's a damn small world. Now I know why you disappeared and Melon took over."

Louis grunted his response, slipping his shirt back on. He noted how strange it was talking to this animal he'd never met before like they were already acquaintances. It was good to know he was an ally, at least.

Louis jumped as his phone rang. He retrieved it, and upon seeing the caller was Legosi, uttered a loud, "Shit!" He fumbled but eventually answered the call. "Legosi?" Gouhin shifted next to him, trying to get closer without giving it away.

A pause on the other end. "No, it's Agata. Legosi fell asleep, so I used his phone to call you. He refused to pick up when you called."

Louis nodded, air passing steadily between the small opening he left in his lips. "Alright. Thank you, Agata." He stood up, beginning to pace around the room. "Where are you guys?"

"Back at the bar. We're drinking to get our meat hunger back down. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. I found a doctor to patch me up."

"I found you...", he heard Gouhin mutter under his breath.

Louis continued. "Also the meat hunger was due to the Kopi Luwak. Deshico neglected to tell us."

"Fuck that little prick!" A voice could be heard in the distance. Louis couldn't determine the owner, but he had a hunch it was Free. Agata sighed before he spoke again.

"Yeah, we all kind of deduced that. The beer is working well. Legosi was a bit of a wreck, though."

Louis allowed a smirk to spread across his face. "Yeah, he's like that when drunk."

"Actually, he's been a wreck the whole time, even before the beer. You should come see him."

"That's the plan. Thank you, Agata. I'm heading there now."

"Stay safe, Louis."

He ended the call before he began to button up his shirt. "I'm heading out. Thanks for patching me up, Gouhin-san."

"Ey? Where the fuck do you think you're goin?"

Louis blinked. "What?"

"You still have dried blood all over your shirt."

"Ah..." The deer was a bit ashamed at how quickly he forgot that detail.

"I still have some of my wife's clothes laying around. Let me look." The large bear turned around, stopping to look back at Louis before he left. "Drop that old shirt over there in that bin. Don't want any animals catching the scent."

Louis looked over, spying what looked like a small metal trashcan with the bio-hazard symbol on it. He walked over and opened the lid, dropping it in. He stood there shirtless, shivering a bit as he waited for Gouhin to return.

Despite that discomfort, Louis felt a bit of relief flow through him. Legosi and the Shishigumi were alright, and he knew how much of a dampener alcohol had on meat hunger. It was the unfortunate reason many alcoholics were carnivores, but at least in this case it was beneficial. He hoped a drink and a nap would get Legosi back to his usual self, or at least close to it. He could see how last night and this morning might scar the wolf, and foresaw many more nightly visits from Legosi to his dorm. It distracted him from his school work, but at that point Louis did not care an ounce about school. He assumed the email Oguma had sent him a few days ago that lacked a subject line probably pertained to that, as well as the date with Azuki. He'd work up the courage to read it later.

"Here." A gruff voice snapped Louis out of his thoughts. A purple piece of cloth was now in his arms. It was a lady's button up shirt with a white floral pattern. Gouhin looked at it in an apologetic way. "It's the best I could find."

"It's fine. Thank you." It actually looked quite pretty. The only thing Louis disliked about it was its similarity to the shirt Melon had been wearing. And the size, he found out when he put it on. After buttoning it up he tucked it into his pants and rolled up the sleeves, making for an interesting fashion statement. Gouhin mouth wrinkled at the lips.

"I'll return this shirt when I can. For now, I need to go see Legosi. Thanks again."

"Wait."

Louis was out of the room when he heard Gouhin speak. He turned around.

"Here." Gouhin handed him a slip of paper with a number on it. "If you and Legosi ever run into more trouble, call the clinic number. He never uses it but I know you would have the sense to do so."

Louis took the slip, depositing it carefully into his pocket. "I will."

Gouhin coughed into his shoulder. "And tell the little shit to visit sometime."

"Got it!" Louis held back a laugh as he left, marching confidently back to the bar.

…

The bar Louis had been at just a handful of hours ago popped up again, looking a bit dingy now in the morning light. He entered slowly, and the place was seemingly empty, although he could hear some noises from the kitchen. He stopped by the bathroom to wash off Legosi's teeth before heading to the room they had used last night. Louis opened the door after a curt knock, and sure enough, the Shishigumi were in there, all eyes on him. He quickly spied Legosi, who had fallen asleep leaning against Hino, who's face remained neutral as always. Legosi looked so peaceful it made Louis's heart hurt.

"Nice shirt, Boss." Free broke the silence, and grunts of acknowledgment rippled throughout the table, despite him meaning it as a joke.

"Thanks." Louis approached, feeling the tipsy atmosphere of the room. None of them were staring at him in hunger or fear any more, putting him more at ease. "You all must be really tired."

"Same goes for you.', Dolph pointed out.

"I know."

Louis slid past Free, Dope, and Miguel to place himself next to his boyfriend. Drool dribbled from his mouth, free from the dam his teeth usually provided. All of the lions grew silent as they observed their former boss attempt to rouse Legosi from his sleep.

"Hey..." Louis nudged him. Legosi smacked his lips. Louis pulled on his ear. Legosi flicked it away. Louis moved a little lower, giving the base of his right ear rapid scritches. The wolf huffed, moving off of Hino and onto Louis, much to the deer's delight. Muffled 'awws' spread across the table.

Now leaning totally on Louis's chest, Legosi fluttered his eyes open slowly. Louis smiled at him, and Legosi smiled back, hugging him closer. The wolf smacked his lips again, then ran his tongue around his mouth. His eyes went wide as he pushed himself roughly away from Louis, staring at him in terror.

"Y-y-youph, Louis, I...I...you neeb to leab!", Legosi managed to get out between panicked breaths.

Louis held his hands up. "Woah, it's okay, Legosi. I promise."

Legosi's eyes frantically darted around the table. "Y-you'll geph eaphen!"

Louis furrowed his brow. "No, I won't. The coffee you guys drank stimulated your appetite, and the alcohol got it back to normal. None of you are going to eat me." He reached into his pocket and procured the now clean dentures. "Here, put these in so I can understand you."

Legosi shook his head firmly, and Louis sighed.

"Please."

Another shake of the head. Louis opted to place them on the table instead. Legosi stared at them, fixating on the one fang that was now broken.

Louis rubbed his eyes, now feeling just how tired he was. He yawned, the tears bending the lights in the room in his sight. "Legosi...I have to go back to my dorm. Are you going to be okay?"

Legosi continued to look down at his teeth.

"I'll take him home, Boss." Free was the first lion to finally speak. "You get home and go to bed."

"Yeah." Louis shifted his large, borrowed shirt. "I need another gun, though."

"Seriously? What happened to the one we gave you before we went to Kopi Luwak?", Free asked in exasperation.

"A bat nabbed it before I could put a round through that asshole's head."

"Sheesh."

"Here, Louis." Agata slid his across the table, which Louis took and put into his holster.

"Thank you." He turned to the silent wolf. "Legosi, Free is going to take you back home, okay? I'm heading back. Message me when you're back, alright?"

Legosi continued to sulk. Louis moved closer, only for the wolf to shift away.

"Legosi!" Louis got closer, and Legosi retreated further. He eventually got his hands on his large body, attempting to wrap around it. "Let. Me. Hug. You!"

Eventually, Louis won, embracing his boyfriend tightly, nose buried deep in the side of his neck. A deep whine emanated from the wolf's throat.

"Legosi, I'm not mad at you. Not even remotely. I love you, and that's not going to change." Louis pulled away, feeling his heart drop when Legosi still didn't look at him. He slid out of his seat, passing by the lions to stand up again. "I'm going now, okay? Remember what I said." Louis walked to the door, eyes not leaving the table. The lions all looked at him with a melancholic smile, to which he responded with a sort of wave/salute. "It was really nice seeing you guys again. And this won't be the last time. We're going to find a way to stop Melon."

The lions all nodded, tails waving behind them idly. Louis smiled as he pushed through the door, his face feeling warm.

…

The trip home had barely registered in Louis's mind. All he remembered was taking his shoes off and collapsing onto his bed. When he opened his eyes again, it was dark outside. He grumbled, reaching for his phone. It had been quite a few hours, and he saw that he had received a call while he slumbered. He frowned when he saw it was from Juno, who also left a message. It was about an hour ago. He opened up his voicemail and turned on the speaker.

"You have...ONE...unheard message. First unheard message."

Juno's voice played through the speaker, steady but with a twinge of concern.

"Hey, Louis? Can you call me back when you get this message? I've been trying to call Legosi, but he hasn't been picking up. You know how he is. Anyway, please call back. We need to talk."

A pause.

"Something happened with Haru."


	20. Alma Mater

Louis slowly approached the large, metal gates of Cherryton High. He recalled the last time he had been there, delivering his graduation speech to the student body who all believed he was the animal responsible for Riz's arrest. That was also the day Juno had kissed him. He recalled the memory with humor, as his thoughts had drifted to Legosi after the fateful smooch. Of course, now he knew the reason why.

The guard at the gate was the one Louis had always remembered. He lifted the bill of his baseball cap up to make eye contact with the badger, who sat in a little booth reading a magazine. The animal looked over and his eyes widened in recognition. Louis simply put a finger to his lips and the badger nodded, opening the gate for him.

Louis strolled in, lowering his hat once again. It might not have been an effective disguise, but it was Sunday, so most of the student body was either off campus or studying in their dorms. The uncomfortable heat of the day further guaranteed that most animals would not be outside today. Louis undid another button on his shirt.

Louis had returned Juno's call earlier that morning, but even talking to her directly the wolf remained vague. She told Louis how she had found Haru staying in the Gardening Club shed, and said the rabbit could tell him the story herself. She also wanted Louis to get in touch with Legosi, but Louis had no such luck. Calling the hidden condo's front desk did confirm that Legosi returned home last night, and had not left, so that eased Louis's mind enough. Legosi was Legosi, after all. He needed to tend to Haru right now.

He ascended the steps up to the roof where the garden was located, noting how he had never climbed them with his prosthesis. He tried to even remember the last time he had been up there. He and Haru had been dating then. It felt like ages ago.

Sorry Haru, once you've bedded a large breed carnivore there's no going back. The taboo thought caused Louis to chuckle to himself. It was funny whenever he realized how odd their relationship was to the rest of society. To him, it was just Legosi. It made sense.

He ascended the steps more slowly, the niggling thought that had pursued him the past few months making itself known again.

What was their future? Even if Legosi did choose to stay with him, what then? Marriage? Louis had been avoiding doing the research for that. Would they just go back to being friends after all they were to each other? That thought hurt the deer's heart.

But what was even scarier was the thought that they might not even survive their current situation. Could Legosi live on if Louis died? Probably. He had a lot of friends, and made them naturally. By Legosi's own admission, he was antisocial and hard to love, but Louis knew that was all in the wolf's head.

Louis slowed to a stop. If Legosi died, what would he do? It was a terrifying thought, and forced him to realize that he was, consciously or not, planning a future with Legosi. The only future he ever planned for himself. Not a future as the Beastar, or a future as CEO of Horns. Not a future with Azuki, or any other prearranged stale relationship his father decided. He wanted a future with this male wolf. And because of that, he couldn't let him die.

...that was, of course, if Legosi felt the same.

_I want to be with you like this forever._

The wolf's words from weeks ago rung in his head. Wasn't that the answer? Why did Louis doubt Legosi's own word? Was it because the wolf was often so indecisive and unsure of himself?

Louis clutched his head and shook it. He shouldn't get lost in his thoughts now. The present is what mattered. He continued up the stairs and pushed the old metal door open, his cap thankfully keeping the sun from assaulting his eyes.

He blinked. A sheep and a mongoose were standing a few meters away, tending to some plants. They both looked toward him at the creak of the hinges.

"Oh...hey Louis.", Kai looked away, while Pina walked up to him with a confident stride.

"Juno said you'd be stopping by." The sheep smiled, somehow managing to look pretty despite only wearing a plain t-shirt and shorts. "Come along. They're in the shed."

"O-okay."

Pina lead him along, Kai's eyes lingering on the door Louis had entered from.

The door to the shed opened before they reached it, a disheveled Juno now standing there. "Oh, I thought I heard you."

"Hey, Juno." Louis stepped toward her, holding his arms out as she predictably hugged him. He returned the hug quickly before moving into the room, quickly locating Haru, who sat on the bed with her back to the wall and her legs curled up. The deer sat down on the bed too, flashes of their sexual rendezvous in his mind, which soon replaced themselves with scenarios involving Legosi on that very same bed. He tried to push those thoughts from his mind as he spoke to the rabbit. "Haru..."

Haru looked up at him, offering a weak smile. "Hi, Louis! How've you been?"

Louis regarded her with a stern look. "I'm here to see how _you_ are."

"I'm fine."

Juno soon inserted herself. "You are _not_ fine. You were assaulted by one of your professors!"

Louis's eyes widened. "What?"

"I-it was nothing! I mean, Le-", Haru cut herself off, sulking and looking out the window.

Louis placed a gentle hand down in front of her, leaning forward. "What happened?"

Haru looked up at the ceiling, taking a deep breath. "Well, I went to meet with one of my professors because I was having trouble with the material. I ate lunch with him, and after that we...", Haru swallowed, still looking up at the ceiling. "I went to look out a window, and he grabbed me from behind and..." The small herbivore hunched over, wrapping her arms around nothing. "He held me, sort of like this. N-not romantic at all!" She laughed humorlessly. "So, I ask him what his species is! Oh, by the way he's a gazelle, or at least I thought?"

Louis's eyes widened. "Was he missing an antler!?"

Haru blinked rapidly. "Wh-what? No!"

"Tell me everything about him! His name, what he looks like, everything!"

Both Haru and Juno stared at him in confusion. Haru spoke again. "Well, his name is professor Crenshaw. He's my history professor, and he always wears a mask. Hypochondriac, I guess, ehehehe."

Louis held a hand to his mouth, looking away as he mused. He himself used antler prostheses when he shed. Nothing was stopping Melon from using one to mend the injury the deer had given him.

"Wh-what's that look, Louis. Do you know something?" Haru was on her hands and knees now, getting in Louis's face.

Louis removed his hand form his face, looking at Haru somberly. "I think I do." He looked over to Juno. "Close the door and sit here. I need to talk to you about something."

Juno did so, and crawled onto the bed, plopping down next to Haru, who took her hand.

"So, if my hunch is right, and I have no reason to doubt it is, your 'Professor Crenshaw' is actually a gazelle-leopard hybrid named Melon. The only reason I have to doubt this is the fact he had both his antlers, but he probably got a replacement."

Haru's mouth was agape as she listened. "Wh-what are you talking about? How do you know this?"

"Well, Yahya the Sublime Beastar tasked Legosi with apprehending him, and I got caught up with it."

The two girls sat there in silence, mulling over the information they were just given. Their gazes slowly turned to each other, and then back to Louis. They seemed to come to the same conclusion, but only Juno voiced it. "So...back in July...when Legosi was shot..."

Louis simply nodded. "Yahya was told to keep the whole thing under wraps, so we couldn't spill the information. But now it seems pertinent to let you two in on it."

Juno stared at a point on the floor, her eyebrows creased with worry. Haru's expression was the opposite, and it was one Louis had never seen on her small face: unbridled rage. She stood up on the bed. "Why the hell are you encouraging him to do this!?"

"Wh-what?" Louis looked up at her, unused to the new perspective. "I was against it! I don't want Legosi to have anything to do with Yahya _or _Melon, but you know how stubborn he is!"

"Then why is he doing this? What's he get from it?" Haru's little fists were clenched at her sides. Juno just watched it unfold.

"Yahya promised to remove his criminal record if he helped."

After Louis told her that, Haru seemed to deflate like a balloon, turning and falling facefirst into a pillow, groaning loudly. Juno placed one of her hands on her back, rubbing gently. "It's okay, Haru."

Haru sniffed, dragging her face out of the pillow to address the two animals. "It really isn't. Legosi's love for Louis and his attachment to me is going to get him killed." She wiped her eyes. "Louis, you need to talk some sense into him, or hell, let me do it. Go get him and bring him here."

Louis looked down at the comforter he was sitting on. Maybe that was the best idea. Of course, he was leaving out everything to do with the Shishigumi, and they were a pretty substantial figure in this whole situation, and what bound Louis to this too. To Haru's perspective, Louis was an unrelated third party that was only connected through Legosi. He realized he would have to play that part, now. He nodded. "Alright. He hasn't answered my calls either, so I'll go over to his place and see if I can get him to come over."

Haru simply nodded. "Tell him what happened to me if you have to."

"I'll try my best."

"Please do, Louis.", Haru's voice was tired now, and Juno moved onto the bed more, offering her lap to the rabbit, who gladly accepted it, nestling in. Louis smiled at the sight and opened the door to the shed. Shutting it revealed a dall sheep leaning against the outer wall with his arms crossed.

"Thin walls.", Pina commented, looking up at the sky and smirking.

"Only for someone who's eavesdropping.", Louis scowled. "What do you want?" He noticed that Kai had taken off.

"I want to come with you. Legosi-senpai never invited me to his place, after all."

"Maybe there was a reason for that."

Pina scoffed. "Don't take your bad mood out on me, buck."

Louis sighed, realizing once again he barely knew this animal. "Sorry. You're right, I _am_ in a bad mood."

"Forgive you.", Pina offered Louis a sweet smile. Like an artificial sweetner.

The two began walking. "So, what's your relationship with Legosi, anyway? He doesn't talk too much about anyone outside of his old roommates."

"We're friends. Or, at least we were." Pina's cheery disposition suddenly dwindled.

"Has he not been texting you like I told him?"

"Not much. But he was never a good texter."

Louis chuckled. "True." He pulled open that heavy metal door once more, plodding down the steps with the younger herbivore in tow. It was silent as they descended, and while they walked through the hallway. Soon, they were outside again, the sun bearing down on them.

"That hat looks pretty stupid.", Pina commented suddenly. Louis turned to him with a deadpan expression.

"It's to avoid recognition. I'm taking it off as soon as we leave the campus. Why do you care, anyway?"

Pina bought a curled finger to his chin. "Looks are one of the few things we herbivores should excel at, I feel."

Louis glanced over at him. "You've got dirt on your wool and your shirt."

"Oh, yeah, I was just at gardening club, huh? Mind if we stop by my dorm so I can change?"

"If you do I'm leaving without you."

"Fiiiine."

They made their way off the school grounds, Louis taking the hat off even though it would have helped deal with the sun, shoving it uncomfortably into his back pocket. "What were you two doing on the roof, anyway?", he asked.

"Oh, Juno's gotten a lot of the guys from the drama club to help tend to the garden now that there's no official members of that club."

Louis raised an eyebrow. "Just guys, huh?"

Pina just shrugged and laughed. "Well, yeah. She's got that hustle. Didn't you have a swing with her?"

Louis coughed. "For a little bit. How did you know?"

"Some animals saw her kissing you after your big graduation speech. Word travels fast."

"Ah." Louis cringed.

"Seems she's moved to greener pastures, though. Does that metaphor work for carnivores...", Pina mused to himself.

Louis turned his head to the sheep, ears flopping a bit. "What do you mean by that?"

"Well, you know, carnivores aren't the most keen on plants, and sort of just eat them as a formality, right?"

Louis groaned and held a hand to his temple. "No, I mean, what _are _the greener pastures she moved to."

"Oh. Haru, of course." Pina flipped a lock of wool from his eyes and kept on walking.

"Oh, you know about them?", Louis asked, hoping he wasn't the one that just gave away the girls' relationship.

Pina gave him a sly look. "Juno isn't the best at, ah, let's say, hiding feelings?" He stuck his hands in his pockets. "Honestly, I _wish _I could have said I figured it out through intuition, but you should have seen her when she found Haru in that shed. She was doting over her and hugging her and wouldn't let me or any of the other guys inside."

Louis let out an amused huff. "Canines are just like that."

"She also called Haru her girlfriend."

"...you should have lead with that."

Pina laughed and silence fell between them once again. They made their way to the trains as Louis took an occasional glance at his companion. He was tall for an herbivore, having a few centimeters on the deer despite him being a sheep. Of course, Louis was small for his species, which he had found himself not minding much lately. Pina's wool looked remarkably soft, and his aqua colored eyes were large and attentive, but with a charmingly lazy quality to them. There was a strange wrenching in Louis's gut, and Pina broke the silence.

"So...how did it feel?"

"...how did what feel?"

Pina rolled his eyes. "When Legosi-senpai ate your leg, of course."

"Oh..." Louis looked up at the sky. It felt so long ago. "Well, shock set in pretty fast. It hurt a lot more later. At the time I was more concerned about him dying."

"Almost dying seems to be a skill of his.", Pina nodded. "How does it feel for everyone to think Riz is the one that ate it?"

"It doesn't matter to me."

Pina cocked his head at Louis curiously. "Really. How about my and Legosi-senpai's efforts in catching Riz all being falsely credited to you? Does that bother you?"

Louis slowed his pace down and shot a side eye to the sheep. "Wait, you helped Legosi with Riz?"

Pina sighed. "Answer the question first."

"Fine. Yes, it pisses me off that Legosi couldn't be recognized for what he did that night. Pisses me off that false strength was credited to me."

Pina just hummed in thought.

"What, do you want more? Are you mad at me for what happened?"

Pina turned his attention back to the deer. "I just thought that maybe the highly esteemed Louis of Cherryton would make the most of that situation. Maybe those six months you were gone changed you, though."

"You're prying. But yes, they did change me. Now tell me how you were involved with Legosi's investigation with Riz."

Pina laughed again. "Oh, _I'm _the one prying? Fine. I'll tell you." The two entered the train station and swiped their cards, dodging the variety of animals milling about.

Louis waited expectantly, but the sheep held his tongue as they continued along. "Pina?"

"What?"

"Weren't you going to tell me?"

Pina smiled. "Sure. It's just a good story to save for the train ride."

Louis rubbed his eyes and groaned. This herbivore boy was impossible to read. Legosi, on the other hand, was completely transparent and forward with all of his feelings. At least, that's how Louis saw him. The more he thought about it, the more he realized the wolf had many, many secrets. His relationship with Pina was just one of the few. The fact that he had feelings for Louis before his own confession was another, as well as how Legosi and Haru even met. Not to mention Gosha and his past.

Of course, Legosi had every right to keep things from Louis. His life was his own and what parts he chose to show people were ultimately up to him. But did that mean Louis truly knew Legosi? Or did he just know the version of Legosi he chose to present. Was that even a conscious choice on Legosi's part? What about Louis did Legosi not know? There were many, many things, now that Louis thought about it. Who exactly did Legosi think Louis was, then? What was he to him?

It was a question that appeared all too often in the deer's mind.

He was snapped out of his mental stupor when Pina started talking. Louis looked around, noticing that they were now seated in the train that had pulled up just a minute before.

"I always thought Legosi-senpai was interesting. I mean, he was a huge carnivore that kept to himself, was soft spoken, and never let himself be imposing. Yet, he had these huge scars on his arm. I spent a lot of time around him when I first joined the drama club, trying to push his buttons and see who he really was."

Louis shifted in his seat, noting the pause Pina left. "And?"

"Well, I found out the day of the accident what he was really doing."

"Wait, what 'accident'? I didn't hear about this."

Pina crossed one of his legs, leaning back with his arms spread out on the back of their seat. "Oh? You didn't hear about Tao-senpai tearing off Kibi-senpai's arm during practice? It was a big thing in the club for a while, understandably. Everything turned out fine, though. It was an accident."

Louis was speechless. Just how much did he miss when he was with the Shishigumi? "Wow..."

"Anyway, when it happened, everyone was shocked and scared. That is, aside from Legosi-senpai and Riz. Senpai just scooped Kibi-senpai up off the ground and carried him to the nurse's office while Riz took the arm and followed. Once we all got our bearings, I took Kibi-senpai's stuff to him, mostly because I wanted to see what was going on with those two."

Louis leaned in, soaking in every word he was told. It was strange, hearing these things about his boyfriend that he was not around for.

"I heard them before I saw them. Legosi-senpai flat out accused Riz of the murder, and Riz confessed. They were about to rip each other apart when I stepped through and delivered the bag. It was all I could really do to stop the disaster that was about to happen." Pina swallowed audibly as he adjusted his legs so they were crossed the other way. "After that, Legosi-senpai pulled me aside to ask if I heard them. I said I did, and that's how I got officially roped in. I kept Riz at bay while Legosi planned."

Louis cocked an eyebrow. "What the hell does _that_ mean?"

"Well, Riz just wanted to kill both of us, but I told him then he'd definitely get caught by the police. So, if he didn't attack us, I wouldn't call the cops. Easy."

"You probably should have called the police anyway." Louis looked down at his leg. Would things have gone this way then? Would he have still been with the Shishigumi? Would he have ever seen Legosi again?

Pina kept on talking. "Well, we didn't really have anything concrete to nab him with. Besides, Legosi was being really weird about it. Like, how he had to settle it with him from an ideological standpoint. What a weird guy."

Louis smirked, looking straight ahead. "The weirdest."

They both seemed to have decided the conversation ended there, as they spent the rest of the ride in silence. Pina brought his phone out and scrolled through various social media sites. Eventually, they found their way to the station closest to the back alley market. They departed, and Louis led the younger herbivore along. He only spoke up once again when the deer gestured toward the dilapidated hidden condo.

"Wait. You're not serious." Pina's face screwed up in confusion.

"What?"

"Like, it's a joke, right? It's a fake building?"

"What do you mean? Of course it's a real building. Legosi lives there."

"Oh...god. Is this why he didn't want me to visit him?"

"Maybe. C'mon, let's go get him." Louis sighed. He hoped the wolf was just sleeping. For 24 hours.

After some trepidation, Pina followed Louis inside. The bird that usually worked behind the counter gave the deer a casual wave, which Louis returned. Pina wrinkled his nose as they ascended the musty stairwell, the click of Louis's prostheses reverberating off the walls. Once on the appropriate level, they marched down the hallway to Legosi's room.

Louis stared at the closed door for a moment before bringing a single knuckle to it. Three quick raps. "Legosi. It's me."

There was silence in the room beyond, but then a shuffling sound. Blankets, probably. He tried the door, but to his surprise it was locked. He jiggled the knob a few times to make sure.

Pina joined in. "Hellooooo? Legosi-senpai?"

More shuffling was heard.

"I can hear you, Legosi. I told you to let me know when you got home safe."

The noise stopped and Pina spoke up again. "Haru-senpai sent us to get you. She had a run in with this 'Melon' character. The guy that shot you?"

Louis whipped his head to the sheep. "Hey!"

"What? It's the truth!"

Louis huffed, not even sure why he got angry.

Clawed feet clicked on the wooden floor behind the door and the lock clicked. The feet then retreated, and Louis opened the door slowly. He hadn't seen the small flat in a few weeks, but the two of them had done a good job making it livable for the wolf. Proper furniture had been brought in as well as some curtains for the window. He still had his futon, however, which he now sit on as he eyed the two herbivore guests warily. The t-shirt he wore was stretched up over his nose. If Louis weren't so worried right now he would have found the image to be utterly adorable.

"...Legosi?", Louis ventured into the room slowly, only to have Pina blow past him.

"Wow, so I finally find myself in Legosi-senpai's new place. I honestly don't know what I was expecting."

Legosi simply glanced between the two of them, eyes wide with concern.

"Hey." Louis stepped toward him. "What's with the shirt?" He made a move to pull it down, but Legosi backed up instead.

"D-don't!"

"What? Please, talk to me, Legosi!"

The wolf's eyes darted quickly down to Louis's shoulder and then back. "You...are you...okay?"

"What? Of course I'm okay. That was barely anything." Of course, Louis left out the immense soreness and stiffness he was experiencing, but he had also walked for days on a fractured ankle without anybody knowing, so this was child's play.

"Oh? What happened?" Pina attempted to butt in, but the other animals ignored him.

Louis crouched down to be eye to eye with the wolf, who retreated further. In a flash, Louis shot out and grabbed the shirt and pulled it off his snout. Legosi gasped and grasped at it with both of his hands.

The deer's brows creased with worry. "Legosi, what's wrong?"

Legosi stopped thrashing on the bed and grew oddly still. He sniffed the air and slowly removed his hands. He looked slowly between the two animals who had barged into his apartment and blinked. "I...didn't want the meat hunger to come back..."

"What's this all about?" Pina tried once again to glean some information from the other two, but once again Louis pushed it aside.

"Legosi, you're fine. That was only temporary."

The wolf regarded his words quietly before his ears perked up. "Haru...and Melon? What happened?"

Louis sat down in front of him. "Turns out he's her history professor. He tried to eat her, or something, outside of class but she's okay. She's at Cherryton with Juno."

Legosi soaked in what he was just told, his face blank but his ears folding and rotating as he sat quietly. Louis took this opportunity to continue.

"So...Haru and Juno...", Louis looked behind him at their guest. "...and Pina...all know about Melon. We should all go back and decide what to do next."

Legosi looked fearfully at Louis. "I-I don't know..."

"Legosi! It's. Fine." Louis pressed his temples, unsure of how to proceed. What Legosi needed was gentle coaxing and affection, but Pina was right there.

"You don't know that.", Legosi mumbled quietly, looking down at the blanket he sat on. He brought an idle claw up to feel around his teeth.

"But I do! This was the only time you've ever given into your feral instincts, and it was due to an outside agent which is now out of your system. You're back to the way you were. Hell, even when you ate my leg you kept composure! I trust you, Legosi! We all do!"

That pep talk didn't have the effect Louis expected. Legosi brought his legs against him with his arms and looked away, eyes wide in terror. He mumbled something into his shoulder.

Louis blinked. "What?"

Legosi remained silent.

A hand was placed on Louis's shoulder and Pina stepped forward. "Allow me?"

Louis simply blinked at him, which Pina took as confirmation. He advanced on the wolf, ignoring his attempt to move away and grasping his shoulders firmly. "Senpai! Why didn't you invite me to visit after you dropped out?"

Legosi looked in any direction but Pina's. "Uh...um..."

"I think I get it.", Pina continued, "You think you're doing some high, noble deed as a carnivore, but in actuality you're just being plain selfish."

"Wh-wh..."

"Don't you see you're hurting the animals that care about you? Herbivore or not, you can't just ignore your friends and loved ones." Pina looked over at Louis before speaking again. "Now, I don't know what happened between you two, but it's pretty clear that Louis isn't holding a grudge, or is afraid of you."

"B-but..."

"Nope! Don't wanna hear it! You love him, don't you? You need to show it by being there for him when he asks!"

Legosi whipped his head to Louis in confusion, but all the deer could offer was a confused look back and a shrug.

Pina stifled a laugh. "What? C'mon, you guys. You're the least subtle couple ever." He released Legosi and stood up, brushing off his hands as if he had just performed manual labor. "Now, we're gonna march your hairy ass back to Cherryton so we can sort all of this out, capiche?"

Legosi just stared up at him, dumbfounded. Louis had used this opportunity to sidle in next to the wolf, entwining his arms around one of his, feeling his body relax for the first time in days. "Please, Legosi."

The wolf hung his head and sighed. "I...need to get dressed."

"Fair enough! We'll give you some space." Pina turned and made his way out, stopping when he realized Louis wasn't following. He looked back. "Oh...I see how it is. Well, don't you two take too long..." With that, the sheep exited, leaving the couple alone.

Louis leaned into Legosi more, causing the carnivore to stiffen. "Is...is this...really okay?"

Louis gazed up at him. "Why wouldn't it be?"

A sigh was Legosi's response. He turned and slowly embraced Louis, gently laying them both to rest on his futon. "I didn't get any sleep last night..."

Louis quickly got to work, stroking Legosi's furry cheeks and ears. "It's okay. Yesterday didn't change anything. We'll just have to do research as to what else could possibly cause your meat hunger to flare up." He planted a soft, long kiss on the top of Legosi's snout.

Legosi grumbled softly, nestling into the deer. "I'll...I'll trust you, Louis."

"Good." Louis cleared his throat. "As much as I'd love to lay here and nap with you, we need to go back to Cherryton."

"...yeah."

Louis removed himself from the wolf and stood up, offering him a hand, which Legosi took to stand up. "All right!", Louis exclaimed. "It's a hot one out there today, so I hope you still have those summer clothes I bought you!"


	21. Now We Play the Waiting Game

The large wolf and two horned herbivores made for an interesting looking trio as they all headed back to the Cherryton campus. Louis kept a firm grip on either Legosi's arm or hand the whole way, which Pina soon matched on his own side once he noticed. Other animals stared at them in bewilderment and curiosity.

"They must think we're your wranglers." Pina commented at one point on the train, to which Louis responded by smacking one of the sheep's horns.

Otherwise, the trip was spent in silence, forcing Louis to get lost in annoying and juvenile thoughts. He was unsure if Pina was just like this or if he had an interest in Legosi. That in and of itself wasn't an issue. He couldn't blame any animal for being attracted to his boyfriend, after all, because _just_ _look at him_. Plus, Louis didn't have to ask to know that Pina probably wasn't heterosexual.

What caused the annoying knot in the deer's stomach was the reality of Legosi's attraction to herbivores. Was he attracted to Pina? If he was, it shouldn't be a problem. It was just his gut reaction.

But did Legosi only like Louis for being an herbivore? Was their relationship only established to fulfill that need for Legosi?

Louis thought of his own attraction to carnivores, and yes while it was very much there, he liked Legosi for a multitude of other reasons. He was thoughtful, intelligent, caring, but also adorably airheaded and innocent in many ways. The fact he was a carnivore simply amplified everything to an obscene extent.

The deer let out a deep sigh as he arrived to a temporary conclusion in his mind: Legosi was probably attracted to Pina, but he was with Louis because of their strong bond. Nonetheless, he'd have to talk to Legosi about their attractions at some point to put to rest the green devil in his mind. In an act to further placate this feeling, Louis leaned up and kissed Legosi's cheek to establish their togetherness. Legosi let out a small whine and leaned into Louis more. The antelope seated across from them quickly stood up and sat somewhere else.

"Oh no, scary, two boys that love each other, aaaaaaaah." Pina mocked softly at the sight before leaning over to smirk at Louis, as if waiting for approval. Louis's quiet chuckle seemed to satisfy him. Pina wasn't a bad dude, at least.

The train deposited the trio and they set out for Cherryton, still more or less holding Legosi the whole way. The wolf's ears swiveled as the gates to the campus appeared, and he started to sniff the air. Louis pulled his hat back on while the guard at the gate gave them a confused stare. Nonetheless, they were let in again.

The trip continued silently across the campus, which was thankfully still barren. Legosi's sniffing grew in intensity when they entered the stairway to the roof. The two herbivores loosened their grip on him while ascending. Finally, they pushed open the door to the garden and stepped out into the sun.

Legosi visibly relaxed as he gazed in awe at the garden. It had not been something Louis had taken note of when he first arrived, understandably, but it really did look quite stunning. Flowers of all colors bloomed happily around them. Vines snaked up wherever a brick wall allowed it. Succulents sat snugly in their pots and ferns hung and swayed comfortably in the wind. In no way did Haru do a poor job when this was her solo project, but she was only one small rabbit. An assertive wolf who wasn't afraid to recruit help was what the garden needed, and Louis had no doubt that it was Haru who was still pulling the strings.

Legosi snapped out of his stupor when Louis rested an arm on his shoulder. "Hey. Juno and Haru should be in the shed."

The animals headed toward the structure, Pina remaining outside and resuming his gardening duties. The two found Juno laying on the bed spooning Haru, but they both quickly sat up at their intrusion.

"Legosi! You had me so worried!" Juno sat up on the bed and pulled Haru into her lap as she voiced her concerns. "Why didn't you answer my calls!"

Legosi looked around the room, seemingly not hearing the words directed at him until he laid eyes on the two girls. "S-sorry, I was sleeping."

Louis supposed he was sort of telling the truth.

The big wolf lowered himself in a chair and looked pointedly at Haru. "Louis told me." His large hands clenched and unclenched. "He told me about what Melon did."

Haru immediately sat up. "Oh no! No no no no no you don't! I see that look in your eyes! Don't make this a personal grudge against him! It's not your business to stop him! You're an eighteen year old boy with your whole future ahead of you and none of us want you throwing that away!"

Louis couldn't stop himself from smirking at the sight of a large gray wolf shrinking back at the scolding of a small rabbit. Legosi tried to say something else but Haru stood up on the bed and thumped one of her feet.

"No! You almost died so many times because you never know when enough is enough! Louis told me the deal that Beastar guy made with you but it's not worth it!" Haru's eyes were moist by this point and her hands were clenched into little fists. Juno stared at her in awe as her tone began to soften. "Legosi...I know you care for me and Louis. He knows that you love him. Please..." She fell to her knees on the bed, clearly tired from her outburst. "That's enough for us...I know having that criminal record hurts you but...what good is having a clean record if you're dead?"

Silence proceeded Haru's words, Legosi's eyes cast downward, Louis's on his boyfriend, Juno's still on Haru, and Haru's buried in her hands. Legosi eventually spoke up.

"Haru...um, what do you want me to do?"

Haru's face emerged once more with a scoff. "Go and tell Mr. Beastar to take care of it himself! If Crenshaw really is this Melon guy then he can take it from there! Giving away his identity should be good enough for him! And if not then let me talk to him!"

"O-okay, Haru. We'll give Yahya the information." Legosi leaned forward, concerned look back on his face. "You should stay away from the school in the mean time."

Haru rolled her eyes. "I can't sacrifice my grades for this, and who knows how long the 'mean time' is gonna be?"

"You won't tell the school board that a professor assaulted you?" Louis spoke, finally.

Haru's eyes rolled yet again, more exaggerated. "Yeah, and you know how well _that _will be taken care of. Face it, I can't say he tried to eat me because everyone thinks he's a regular gazelle, and I can't say it was sexual because..." Haru made a wide gesticulation with her arms before bringing a hand to her forehead. "The staff might do something about him anyway. They did see him stab himself after I pushed him off me."

Every other pair of ears in the shed perked up.

"_What?_"

"Haru, you didn't even tell _me_ that when I found you here!"

Legosi remained silent, but was clearly equally shocked.

Haru's ears drooped. "E-everything was such a blur I kind of didn't think about it."

Louis stepped toward the bed. "What happened?"

"So, I got out of his grasp and questioned his motives, and he goes on about being in pain? And he whips out a box cutter and jams it into his thigh. A staff member happened to walk by right as he did it and they pulled him away." Haru flumped down on the bed where Juno immediately scooped her into her lap, her long snout poking between the rabbit's ears.

"Okay, then that turns my 99% hunch into a 100% one." Louis put his hands on his hips and turned to Legosi. "I think we have enough reason to go to Yahya with this."

The wolf didn't turn, and Louis walked over to jostle him.

"Ah, what?"

"Legosi, we have to go to Yahya with this."

"Okay."

Louis reached up and tugged one of his ears gently. "Today, preferably."

Legosi just nodded and stood up slowly.

"It sucks that we were only able to meet up again under these circumstances." Juno lamented while nuzzling into the bunny. "Keep in touch, you guys! We miss you."

"I thought the whole point of this date swapping business was to stay away from each other." Louis chuckled. How far away and mundane the whole thing seemed now.

"But we're fun together!" Haru had to place a hand on Juno's arm to calm her. Louis did the same with his own wolf as he began to lead him out.

"Well, we're off to take care of this thing." Louis turned to the girls. "Haru, it'd be best for you to stay here until we know more. Juno, make sure she actually stays."

Juno saluted. "Of course!"

"Wait! You can't just tell me to skip classes! I need those!"

"Haru, sweetie, I'm not letting you anywhere near that building until that creep is behind bars. Just stay here, tend the plants, and forget about all of this with me. I'll even skip my own classes if you want."

"I won't ask you to do that!"

Louis smiled, leaving the shed and giving his friends their privacy. He noticed that Pina had left, now leaving him and Legosi alone.

Finally.

Louis held onto his arm on the trip down, neither saying a word, as if sharing the fear that Juno or Haru might somehow hear. It wasn't until they were out of the gates that Legosi broke the silence.

"So...what are we going to do?"

"Just as I said: giving Yahya this information and with enough luck we'll be rid of this mess."

Legosi didn't look convinced. "You're going to drop this if Yahya tells you to?"

"We did our work, now he can finish his. You can go back to your peaceful life."

The wolf's long stride slowed. "And you?"

Louis kept walking. "What about me?"

"You're not going to drop it. Because of the Shishigumi."

"I never said that."

"I know you won't, though. You never give up on something once you want it!"

Louis turned back to face Legosi. "Guess that's something we have in common."

"I can't let you do it alone!"

Louis sighed. "Would you drop it if I did?"

"I...yes."

"That's a lie and we both know it."

Legosi huffed and caught up to Louis. "I have to catch Melon! He's my responsibility and Yahya said-"

"I know, Legosi!" Louis interrupted. "This argument we have is just one big circular dance now. Let's pause it until we hear what Yahya has to say."

Legosi nodded. "Okay."

"And Haru and Juno can't know."

Legosi's entire posture dipped. "I feel really bad about lying to them..."

"I know, hon." Louis placed a reassuring hand on Legosi's shoulder. "Hey, let's get something to eat before heading to Yahya's."

"Okay."

The two made it into the city, Louis releasing Legosi's arm and the conversation lying dormant once again. Louis made a beeline to the closest fast food establishment, not exactly liking how he was getting used to eating from them.

Another rich kid quality getting squashed, Louis supposed. Could he attribute this one to Legosi too?

The two stood in line, and the buck couldn't help but imagine that their troubles were nonexistent. Just standing next to his tall, handsome, very cute wolf boyfriend while waiting to get called up to take their order. He leaned into Legosi subtly and sighed. Was this just a fleeting moment or one of many to come?

Soon enough, they both had their trays of food which they brought to a booth in the corner made specifically for two animals to sit face to face. Legosi dug in, and Louis figured that the wolf hadn't actually eaten since the previous night. He must have gotten self conscious from Louis staring, since he started to eat with more table manners after noticing.

"Are you still nervous around me?" Louis nibbled on one of his fries. "I really don't care about last night."

Legosi set his soy burger down with a small groan. "It was really scary, Louis, and it's still scaring me..."

"Why don't we talk about it? We haven't gotten a chance to properly do that one on one yet." Louis leaned forward with his chin rested on the palms of his hands. "Tell me what's going on in that big, cute head of yours."

"Well..." Legosi gulped and took a sip of his drink. "I'm scared. I keep remembering last night and how I felt toward you and it freaks me out." His large claws tapped against the plastic surface of the table. "Even now, I'm afraid of my feelings for you..."

"What feelings are we talking about here, exactly?"

"My feelings of...closeness? I feel better when you're around me, and I want to keep you close. I don't...I don't want you to leave."

Louis's ears flicked back before he smiled. "Legosi...we're dating. That's normal. You haven't felt that way about me before this?"

"I have! But now it feels like it's different! What if I just want you close by me so I can eat you? What if my body wants its prey to be close by at all times?"

"Woah woah woah!" Louis held a hand up and placed another over Legosi's. "That funky coffee isn't effecting you still! We're still the same couple we were before this. The Kopi Luwak situation was strange, yes, but it didn't change who you are."

Legosi tensed, and Louis could tell he wanted to pull his hand away. "After I ate your leg...I went through really awful meat withdrawal. Every night spent suffering in my bed, unable to sleep, drooling uncontrollably as my mind forced me to remember your...your..._taste._" Legosi spat the word in disgust.

Louis placed his other hand against Legosi's as well. "Did you get that last night when you got home?"

"...no."

"I don't think it's a problem, then." Louis retreated so he could eat more of his food. "I know you're generally a nervous guy, but I need you to know that I'm completely comfortable around you. I feel safe. Even when you ate my leg, you were lucid the entire time. You stopped right after you ate what I told you to, and immediately afterwards you saw to my safety and wellbeing. Not once in your life have you succumbed to your instincts or even acted on them! Aside from last night, which, and I must remind you again, was caused by an outside agent." Louis sat back and proudly took a bite of his salad, savoring the look of relief that would surely befall the wolf's face after hearing his very logical reasoning.

What Louis was greeted with instead was Legosi flinching and looking out the window. He brought his large hands off the table and out of sight on his lap.

"...Legosi?"

He still wouldn't look at Louis.

"...Legosi, talk to me. You know you can, right?"

Legosi cautioned a glance at the deer. "I...never told you how I met Haru."

Louis opened his mouth, but then closed it again. It really was a mystery that he decided didn't matter, but it was an event that ultimately lead him to the Shishigumi and, by extension, Legosi. Funny how life worked like that.

"You haven't." was all Louis could offer.

Legosi swallowed so hard his eyes squinted. "Do you…do you remember the night you had me stand watch when you rehearsed with Zoe? In the empty theater."

"Yes..." How could Louis forget the damned night that he had fractured his ankle. The damn thing still would feel stiff some mornings.

"Well...I was outside, obviously. Outside, in the dark, hoping we wouldn't get caught. But that's when I smelled an herbivore."

Louis nodded, already enraptured by this story he knew nothing about despite him being just a few meters away from it at the time.

"I immediately hid, and in the darkness I made out...a shape." Legosi's eyes pointed downward at his food. "A small shape. Over by the fountain."

"...Haru?"

Legosi didn't answer. "I didn't know what to do, until a part of me felt...I should scare the animal away. I'm a big wolf, so it should be easy, I thought. That's how that train of thought started, but once I put it into action I..." The wolf let out a shuddered breath. "I really don't know, it was all a blur, but the next thing I knew I had tackled the herbivore and had them in my clutches, all the while this..._horrible_ voice in my head telling me to bite."

The image of Legosi that Louis had in his mind shattered, forcing him to reevaluate every single interaction he had with the wolf in his life. The run in they had in his office. The incident at the second Adler performance. Everything was put under a different light, but in a way, it made more sense.

Legosi was rambling now. "...and that's the same feeling I felt last night. I heard the voice again, and it was you. I never...never wanted to hear that voice in my head with you. I _never _wanted to view you like a piece of food. It's disgusting and disrespectful to you and your past. I don't even feel worthy being in front of you after that. And now you know what I did to Haru, so you'll probably want to distance yourself from me. I understand, really. I won't hate you if you do."

Louis held a hand up, and Legosi immediately stopped talking. Louis took a deep breath in, gathering his thoughts. "Legosi."

"Yes?"

"Bring your hands back up, please."

With some confusion, Legosi presented his hands to Louis, palms open. Louis took both of them in his own and squeezed them. He looked Legosi directly in the eyes as he began to speak. "About that night with Haru. I feel even _safer _now that you told me about that."

Legosi blinked in disbelief, and after that wasn't enough to sell it, he cocked his head and twitched his ears. "What?"

"I mean it!" Louis brought Legosi's hands up a bit as he raised in his seat. "Knowing you had a moment like that with your instincts way before our relationship started and the fact that you were able to eat my leg without losing yourself to it. Knowing that every time we've been intimate you never heard that voice in your head." Louis smiled and shook his head. "Legosi, don't you see? You...you've done so well with yourself! You've grown so much." He cleared his throat when he felt tears in his eyes, attempting to compose himself again. He sat back down in his seat and went back to eating his meal, leaving Legosi dumbfounded.

"You're really okay with the fact your boyfriend almost ate his girlfriend at one point?"

"I mean, you didn't, and Haru never mentioned you trying to eat her that time or any other time." Louis swallowed his food and pointed his chopsticks at Legosi. "She _does_ know it was you that night, right?"

"Oh, yeah. I told her some time later and she took it about as well as you are..."

"I guess herbivores that fancy carnivores just don't see things like that as a problem. Or maybe this is just a Legosi thing." Louis winked.

Legosi didn't know what to do with himself. His tail thwapped against the material of the booth while he fiddled nervously with his food in an attempt to finish the meal. Louis dropped the flirty look on his face and replaced it with a serious one.

"Legosi. It's really okay. I promise."

Finally, Legosi managed a smile. "Alright, Louis."

…

Louis craned his head up to take in the structure of the Sublime Beastar tower. He couldn't possibly imagine what Yahya needed with all of those rooms, but he was aware of all the office work that was also done. He just didn't see Yahya being the type of animal to give paperwork any thought. Next to him, Legosi seemed to be nervous.

"Maybe we should have dressed up." he suggested. "When I went here I bought an entirely new outfit. I feel kind of weird going in with a t-shirt, shorts, and sneakers."

"That was when you first met Yahya, right?" Louis brought his view back down, rubbing the back of his neck where it ached. "He knows who we are now, and he doesn't seem to be a stickler for formality. He's a bastard and I don't care about barging into his place, too."

Legosi turned away, obviously trying to hide a snicker, but he couldn't hide his tail. Louis reached up and scratched his cheek. "C'mon, let's go see the horse."

The lobby they entered was huge, with all sorts of herbivores bustling along with their business, but that wasn't what caught Louis's attention. Instead, it was a large gathering of mice on the floor that moved toward them.

"Legosi-san, Louis-san." A mouse in the front stepped away from the crowd and bowed. "What brings you here?"

Surprisingly, Legosi spoke before Louis could. "We have important information for Yahya-san regarding the Melon case. We need to see him."

"One moment." The speaker mouse joined his brethren and the mass moved back toward a secretary desk. The mice spoke into an intercom, although neither Legosi or Louis could hear what they said. They paused for a moment before receiving a response, also inaudible. They nodded in unison and faced the duo.

"Yayha-sama will see you now. If you would." They leaped to the ground and formed an arrow pointing them toward an elevator. "Take it to the top floor, please."

Legosi waved a hand at them. "Yes, I know where to go. Thank you." He turned to Louis with a small smile. "They made an arrow when I first got here too. It's kind of cute, don't you think?"

"Not particularly. _You're_ cute, not some mouse party trick." Louis couldn't help but grasp his cheek fluff again as they boarded the lift.

Legosi started to fidget again as he mumbled. "Wonder how long this will take."

"Hopefully not too long." Louis mused.

The elevator reached the top floor, tilting the boys off balance as it stopped. Louis took his hands off Legosi as the doors slid open, and he was surprised to be met with sunlight. The top room of the tower was encapsulated by a glass roof, the function of which was revealed with a cursory look around the room: beds of dirt with plants growing in them lined the walls. Louis's attention was torn from the gardens once he noticed the figure of a black horse standing in the middle of the large space.

Yahya stood with his hands in his pockets, clothes completely casual. He stared straight up, and Louis could hardly believe that he and Gosha were around the same age, what with the horse's youthful arrogance apparent in everything he did. He didn't even turn to address them when he spoke.

"Tell me what you've learned."

Legosi stepped forward. "Melon is a history professor at the university near here."

This roused Yahya from his spacing. He turned to the two with wide, almost angry eyes. "What?"

"Without a shadow of a doubt." Louis placed a hand on Legosi's chest and walked past him. "Our friend goes there and she said her history professor is a gazelle who wears a mask going by the name of Crenshaw. He tried to eat her, after which he stabbed himself with a box cutter. Sounds like something a messed up animal like Melon would do."

Yahya squinted at them. "Is that all you have to go on?"

Legosi shook his head. "We met with the leader of the Kopi Luwak group. He said that Melon has a degree in history."

"Kopi Luwak..." Yahya brought a hand to his chin. "I considered getting information from them, but I'm not one for cooperating with gangs."

"We did your job for you." Louis fired bluntly. "Are you going to erase Legosi's criminal record?"

Yahya replied with the closest herbivore equivalent of a snarl. "Melon's not behind bars yet. I'll follow up this lead, but it will take time to cut all of the red tape. Him working as a professor under a fake herbivore identity is going to complicate things."

"But once you catch him, will you take care of it?" Louis looked back up at the wolf, whose eyes were anxiously darting over to the plants along the walls.

Yahya sighed and turned his back to them. "I'll look into it, and I will be in touch."

"Don't make Legosi do anything dangerous again!"

Yahya faced Louis again. "I. Will. Be. In. Touch." He spun around again. "Now leave."

Louis shrugged and pulled gently on Legosi's arm. "Come on."

The elevator ride down and subsequent exit of the building was uneventful, thankfully. Louis stretched his arms in the air and breathed out audibly. "See? Didn't take long at all. Now we just have to wait on him."

Legosi lingered closely to Louis. "Ah, yeah."

"...when do you work tomorrow?"

"At 1."

Louis turned and beckoned him along. "Why don't you come back to my place? You need sleep."

Legosi stood there for a moment before nodding and lumbering along.

…

Louis sighed once he entered his air conditioned room. He kicked his shoes off and moved straight to the bed to sit down on it. "Well, that was quite the day."

Legosi followed closely behind and sat next to him. He only nodded in agreement.

"You're still being quiet." Louis reached up and scratched the ear closest to him, smiling as Legosi leaned into it. "I miss my chatterbox wolf."

"I know. Just tired. Last night was hard."

"I know, hon." In one smooth motion, Louis pivoted and swung his leg over Legosi's legs to sit on his lap, facing him. "Just relax now." He pushed him gently on the chest, coaxing him to lay on his back as he leaned over him. "I'll take care of you, if you'll let me."

Legosi smiled slightly. "I'll let you. I...want you to take care of me."

Louis beamed in pride. It was so hard to get the stubborn carnivore to admit things like that sometime. He quickly silenced the voice in his mind that reminded him that he was the same way.

"Let's start with this then..." Louis lowered himself completely onto the wolf and pressed their lips together. Legosi breathed out softly into Louis's mouth and brought his large hands to gently caress his back.

Louis could feel every fiber of his being relax as he made out with Legosi on the bed. He belonged there. It was so right. Even if they had to hide like this because the world said it was wrong, it was right.

Their bouts of making out were interspersed with cuddling and talking about mundanities in their life. Slowly but surely, Legosi dipped further and further into his sleepiness, finally falling into slumber around an hour later. Louis quietly slipped off the bed, watching his soft-looking boyfriend sleep soundly on his side, his hands and toes twitching. The deer took a seat at his desk and turned toward his homework. Would he really be able to pick up on where he had left off from two days ago? So much had happened in that time."

Before he could think further on it, his phone buzzed. Checking it, he found that his father had forwarded the email he had sent previously to him again. The same email Louis had been avoiding. He swallowed hard and opened it. He grew dizzy.

Oguma wanted to discuss his engagement plans over dinner.


	22. The Deer Graze On a Battleground

The meal was just as bland as it always was. Vegetables that had just been steamed and not much else. Perhaps salt was added. How could such a staggeringly rich company not afford a few spices? Or perhaps it had been Ibuki who spoiled him, buying more and more elaborate salads for his boss as time went on. After all, Louis never paid any mind to the food's taste when he was younger.

The older, spectacled buck sat quite a few meters away from him, not seeming to enjoy nor despise the food he consumed. It was just business for him. The taste must not have mattered. It was a sad existence, and Louis shuddered at the thought of himself in that seat. He was not lost on the irony of the space between them, either. He had taken literature classes and was the lead actor of the goddamn drama club, after all. It was all too easy to catch the metaphor that laid so heavily on top of them.

Louis looked to the sides, noting the ample space for further seating left empty. He couldn't stop the yearning desire for a certain wolf to occupy that space beside him, but the thought of subjecting Legosi to the fate of sharing the same room as his adopted father hurt him.

Oguma wiped his mouth with a cloth napkin, the movement of which caught Louis's attention, and in turn, he sat up straighter. It was always a signal that the subject of the dinner was about to be brought to the table.

"How it university."

Louis noted the lack of inflection that usually denotes a question. He set his fork down. "You know already."

Oguma nodded slowly. "Failing your calculus class. Your other subjects not faring much better. Is your impromptu Beastar training really sucking up so much time?"

Louis set his fork down while his insides reorganized. He hadn't looked at his grades but what he heard made sense. "It's a difficult task Yahya has given us."

His father's eyes narrowed. "Yes. 'Us'. That wolf that he is pitting you against."

Louis grimaced softly. What a strange conclusion for Oguma to come to, but perhaps it would work in his favor. "Yes. Something about comparing the potential of carnivores and herbivores." He repressed a small smile, proud of his ability to come up with that on the spot without a waver in his voice.

"It must be hard, since that wolf is a friend of yours, correct?"

Louis didn't like the path this conversation was taking. "He is, yes."

Oguma remained as still as a statue. "Don't let it distract you from your studies. He's just a wolf from the ghetto. You will surpass him and claim the title, and you will pass your classes."

The old buck picked his fork up again, granting a reprieve and leaving Louis to struggle to keep his emotions boiling over. He could handle his father's strict expectations and callous disregard for his feelings. It's what was expected of him. But to say such things about Legosi was unforgivable. The memory of the time he held a gun to his father's face flashed in his mind, but the confident and unafraid look in Oguma's eyes at the time rendered the thought of pulling the trigger unsatisfying. Louis took a few deep breaths through his nose to calm himself down. Legosi would never have to hear those words, after all.

Louis took his father's lead and used the window of opportunity to eat the bland vegetables again. He kept his eyes downward as he ate, Oguma still at the top of his vision. Was that all he had to talk about? No, of course not. These dinners were never a one subject deal. There was something else. Louis knew it, but all the drama with Melon had muddled his memory. He continued to think and eat, knowing he couldn't come up with a defense if he didn't know what was about to be brought up next.

The napkin flashed in his periphery and Louis knew he ran out of time.

"Azuki's father told me about the date you two had. He said she called off the proposal."

Louis stared at the wooden table surface and set his fork down once again. "That...sounds right."

Oguma sighed deeply. "Louis, I know you. You are the very image of cleanliness and class. The only way you could have acted in the way I was told is if you intentionally sabotaged the relationship."

Louis groaned softly and looked up. "No. Azuki just wasn't happy."

"I doubt that is the case. There were no problems until now." Oguma sipped his wine. "It's quite childish of you. We could have found another bride for you had you brought your displeasure up earlier."

Louis could only shrug. His body had grown cold. He already lost.

"I've been thinking about it all. Your actions of the past months." Oguma intertwined his fingers and rested his chin atop them. The light from the chandelier glinted off his glasses. "You had your leg eaten, the contract with Azuki had been terminated, and you went off to date some wolf. I tell you to break it off, and you do. But then you start hanging around a male wolf. One you knew from school. You say he's your friend. Suddenly you're paying his rent and giving him gifts. Your grades begin to slip."

Louis's hands were clammy. He tried to stop himself from shaking

"He's a wolf, just like the other one you courted. Azuki comes back into your life but you push her away."

"Just get to the point." Louis snapped, although he didn't intend for it to come out that way. Oguma only frowned.

"Are you seeing this wolf friend of yours romantically?"

Louis's breath hitched. He knew it was coming, but he couldn't stop the reaction. He looked away and coughed into his shoulder.

"Louis, you know I consider you a valuable business partner. These are matters we must discuss. Are you gay? Do you only like carnivores? Is it both? You've never mentioned anything about this."

Louis's previously freezing body was not burning. "You never asked."

"I'm asking now."

Louis turned away once again, staring at the intricate patterns on the carpet. "What's it matter. I'm marrying for business, not for love. This never mattered to you."

"It matters now that you terminated that potential marriage." Oguma pushed his plate away, despite there still being food on it. "Despite your preferences, you know what is obligated of you, and you realize the marriage is for business, not love. You can maneuver with that, can't you?"

Louis met his father's eyes once again. "What?"

"Marry a woman from a family that we would benefit from and go about your own romantic business in private. Most professionals do it."

Louis's face scrunched up. What had happened to this man to twist him so.

"Of course, a relationship with a large male carnivore is nothing but self destructive, especially considering your leg." Oguma's stare turned to daggers as he found a new talking point. "Tell me, was he the one who ate it?"

Louis was speechless. How much had Oguma thought about this? How much of his private life had really been breached? He could only hear Oguma sigh heavily in the silence.

"That being the case, I'll set up an appointment for you to see a psychiatrist. They can help you through your-"

"NO!"

Oguma actually flinched at his son standing up and shouting. Louis was certain he had never seen such a look on his father's face. Nevertheless, he started to speak again.

"It's abnormal, Louis. You're sick and-"

"I am _not_ sick, _Oguma_!" Louis now freely let the venom drip from his voice. "I'll tell you who's sick: a man who's so utterly obsessed with the empire that his family forced upon him that he bought a suffering child who couldn't even speak with the sole purpose of using him to fulfill the same disgusting role!"

"Louis-"

The young buck held his hand up to stop any further talk from him. "You haven't even met Legosi! He's the kindest, most gentle animal I have ever met! And he cares about me more than anyone! Just because nobody has ever cared about you in your life doesn't mean you can force me to be as miserable as you!"

"Louis!'

"_SHUT THE FUCK UP!"_ The dam had broken. "You have suffocated me and deprived me of love my entire life and now when I finally get it you have the _audacity _to say I'm sick!"

"He ate your leg!"

"You don't know what happened!" Louis stormed away from the table and headed toward the door.

"Louis, you are too old to be having a tantrum like this!"

Hand on the handle of the door, Louis turned one last time to his adoptive father. "No, I'm old enough to stand up for myself now. Goodbye, Oguma."

A muffled "Wait!" sounded from behind the door once he slammed it. Mansion staff stared at him with wide eyes as he stormed down the hall. Once he was outside he pulled his phone out and dialed up Legosi.


	23. Let the Current Carry Us

Louis lugged his suitcase up the flight of stairs, his full backpack and metal leg not helping matters. If he had been a bit patient he could have caught Legosi on his way home and get to him help, but he had no time to waste. He quite informally dropped all of his classes and withdrew from Galdona right after the dinner, a process which would ultimately reach his father.

He wondered what Oguma would do regarding Legosi. It was unfortunate that he found out about the two of them, but Louis couldn't keep it in any longer. Would he try to have him arrested for eating his leg? Legosi was already convicted of it, so thankfully Oguma would be powerless in that regard. He could definitely see him trying to arrest him for other reasons, though. Perhaps he'd spin it that Legosi had kidnapped him. Louis hoped he'd be able to find a place to stay on his own to avoid this.

But right now, he needed support. He needed love. He needed the touch of another animal. He needed Legosi. Such a wonderful, freeing feeling it was to allow himself to get help when he needed it. He would never be able to thank Legosi enough for unearthing that from him. For allowing him to build up the courage to properly stand up to Oguma. To finally be free.

Relatively speaking.

Louis made it to Legosi's room and set his things down outside the door. A jiggle of the handle confirmed that the wolf was still remembering to lock it. Good boy.

He sat down on his suitcase and checked his phone. Legosi worked late, and his mind flicked back to the day he had come over to confess his feelings. He never would have imagined back then just how much progress he would be able to make with this wolf.

And how much progress the wolf made with him.

Heavy footfalls caused Louis to turn to the stairwell, where Legosi emerged carrying takeout from _Bebebe_. The déjà vufrom before returned.

Legosi's fuzzy tail wagged behind him on his approach, even as he was clearly trying to keep composure. "Hi, Louis." His eyes glanced at the deer's backpack and suitcase before he reached over to unlock the door.

"Yo." Louis tried to sound casual, but the greeting came out as a sigh. Before he could reach down and grab his stuff Legosi had already popped inside to drop the food off so he could grab the suitcase. Louis and his aching arms thanked him.

The pair was quiet while all of Louis's things spread across the room. The buck could hear every question Legosi wanted to ask, but nonetheless he held back. Louis sat down at the table and opened his food, digging in quickly while his boyfriend followed his lead. Both weren't lost to the fact that this sudden meeting was far too casual.

They finished their respective meals silently, and it was when Louis placed his chopsticks atop the bowl that he spoke. "So, Oguma knows everything."

Legosi's knuckles tightened where he laid them on the edge of the table while his gaze on Louis was unwavering. Louis took the opening his continued silence gave.

"I decided to drop it all. If I'm not going to marry a partner he wants me to, why should I head his company? I don't want to. I don't want to study what I'm studying in school, so I dropped that. My private account has enough in it to live off of for a bit, but it's not a long-term plan. Neither is staying here, since I don't want to put you in danger." Louis reached out and took one of Legosi's large hands.

The wolf leaned forward with a curious look. "What danger is there?"

"If my father tries to pursue me you might get caught up in it. I won't risk that."

Legosi whined. "But where else could you go?"

"I'll figure it out. Plus I don't want to have to descend four flights of stairs if I need to piss at night."

Legosi wilted. "Are you sure this all was a good idea, Louis? I mean, dropping school, too?"

"He was going to send me to a psychiatrist, Legosi. Just for being in love with you. Thinking there's something wrong with me for dating the animal that ate my leg, and yeah, I'll admit, that sounds fucking crazy without context. But that's the thing! He only knows the bare minimum!"

"Then maybe you should explain it to him," Legosi suggested as he sat up straighter.

Louis let out an amused huff. "Hard to do that when he's yelling at me saying I'm 'sick'. Nobody will understand what happened on New Year's because they refuse to. They'll always see you as the attacker and me as the victim. I'm _always_ the victim."

Legosi shifted uncomfortably. "Well, you know you can stay here as long as you need. I like being with you, of course."

"Of course." Louis stood up and moved around the table to wiggle into Legosi's lap. "I'll pay for all of my food and stuff, so don't worry."

"I wasn't worried about that."

"Of course not." Louis reached up and played with the stretchy skin that enveloped the wolf's mouth. "I'm so lucky to have you in my life. My life preserver. My very cute life preserver."

"Oh!" Legosi perked up. "That reminds me, actually. Zaguán-san was going to take a rental boat out with Sebun-san tomorrow. I don't have work, so would you want to go?"

"Hm?" Louis drew his head back. "Would you have told me about this if I didn't come crashing into your room suddenly?"

Legosi nodded. "Of course, since I told you we would that night on the beach."

"So you did remember." Louis retreated back into his embrace. "So what time is this trip starting?"

"Around 10."

Louis glanced at the time. "Then let's get washed up and head to bed. I want to be well rested for a day full of relaxation."

"I guess that makes sense," Legosi chuckled. "It's a bit hotter here than your place was, so sleeping together might get uncomfortable."

"Oh, sleeping with you is _never _uncomfortable."

…

Louis peeled his sticky body away from his boyfriend the next morning, quickly hobbling over to the small refrigerator to earn some chilling respite. The mid-morning sun filtered into the room, and a quick look at Legosi's alarm clock showed that their ocean trip would soon be underway.

Louis found some cereal (plain dried oats, which wasn't surprising) and poured himself a bowl. He checked his phone, seeing that his dad had not contacted him. After that he checked news sites, but to his relief his name wasn't in any of the new articles. Perhaps Oguma was treating this like he did when he was leading the Shishigumi? He could only hope.

Louis sat in front of the wolf and ate his cereal, periodically poking him with his foot in an attempt to rouse him. On poke number seventeen his eyes slowly opened.

"Morning," Louis offered. Legosi offered a big, toothless yawn back. Louis didn't think he'd ever get used to that sight.

Although…

Louis put his bowl down and was upon the wolf, shoving his hands in his mouth.

"Mmph, L-Louis?"

He spread the wolf's jaw open with his thumb and ran his finger across his gums, feeling some hardness. Sure enough, there were tiny pricks of white poking out.

"Legosi...your teeth are growing back."

Legosi pulled away once Louis let go and reached for his dentures, which he quickly popped in. "Y-yeah. My mouth has been hurting for a few days now..."

"Yeah? I didn't know wolves grew another set of teeth if they lost their originals. It's been kind of long, yeah?"

"Well, we don't, but komodo dragons do. I noticed them a bit after the...Kopi Luwak night."

Louis's ear twitched as he bit the inside of his cheek. "Huh, maybe that coffee did more than awaken your meat hunger?"

Legosi shrugged. "I don't know, but soon I won't be able to use the removal of my dentures as a safeguard."

Louis moved closer to Legosi and rubbed his face. "Hey, getting your teeth back will be great! Don't worry about it. You won't have to deal with those pesky dentures anymore and I'll get to feel what real, genuine wolf teeth are like!"

"Really? That's something you want to feel?"

"Damn straight it is! Honestly it's a travesty that you've denied me this for so long! As soon as those are grown I'm running my tongue along them."

Legosi covered his face and looked away, which only made Louis move closer. "One day you'll finally realize all the parts of your body you're scared of are beautiful to me. You're beautiful." Louis kissed his nose.

Legosi rubbed his feet together and his tail attacked the futon. "You're beautiful too, Louis."

The two ate their simple breakfast and got dressed. Legosi donned a shirt Louis had not seen before: a light purple button up with a butterfly pattern on it. He pulled on some khaki shorts and a pair of flipflops as well. Louis covered up more with a simple white button up and gray pants, slipping into some simple laceless shoes to top it off. He handed Legosi a pair of sunglasses while hooking his own in his shirt pocket.

"It's a hot one out there today," Louis observed with a check of his phone. "Should be cooler out on the water, though."

"Have you ever been out on a boat, Louis?"

"Yes. Oguma had business meetings on yachts sometimes, and I'd never get to enjoy the view." Louis glanced over to Legosi. "Speaking of enjoying the view..."

He walked over and took the hems of Legosi's shorts and started to fold them up. The wolf watched with some confused amusement. "Uh, what are you doing?"

"You're going to boil out there with all that fur."

"Well, actually canines cut off our excess winter fur at the start of the summer."

"I know that! You showed me the ball of fur after you were done!" Louis teased. "Still doesn't mean you don't have thick fur! Much thicker than mine." He moved his hands back once he deemed the shorts rolled up enough, so much so that the cream color that ran from the wolf's face to his chest could be seen poking out on his inner thighs. Louis shuddered internally. How had he taken so long to realize he was gay.

"Won't I look weird wearing shorts this short?" Legosi asked, voice genuine.

"You look stunning. Here, lemme do something with your shirt..."

Louis undid a few of the bottom buttons and pulled the corners taut, tying the ends just a bit above the wolf's navel. He gave the knot a few pats to be sure it'd stay in place. "There, that should keep you a bit cooler..."

Legosi looked down at himself and then to Louis. "...is that really why you did that?"

"It's 50/50. If you really don't want to go out like that it's fine. Just..." Louis moved back and got his phone out to take a picture. "Perfect. Okay, now do what you want."

Legosi walked forward, nestling his nose into Louis's forehead. "I'll see if it does as good a job as you say it does at keeping me cool. Plus, I like looking good for my boyfriend."

Louis let out a hum of approval as he kissed his cheek. "Alright, let's go."

The two went down to the lobby where the jolly, portly seal stood with the short, woolly merino sheep by his side. The sea animal waved as they approached. "Ah, Legosi! When did your boyfriend arrive?"

Both boys were taken aback by Zaguán's bluntness. "Oh, he came over last night. He'll be staying for some time."

"Well, we still don't know about that..." Louis added, but the other two animals couldn't hear him.

Sebun finished her triple-take of Legosi by that point. "Wow, did you do that, Louis?"

"Hm? Do what?"

The sheep gestured at all of the wolf. "Exposing all of that fur? That's not a Legosi decision."

The wolf looked down at himself. "Does it look bad?"

"No...and that's the weirdest part."

Zaguán stood there, staring with squinted eyes and slight smile. "What are you talking about?"

Sebun laughed. "Don't worry about it. Just some land-dweller clothing stuff. We ready to go, guys?"

Louis hooked an arm around Legosi's and smiled. "We sure are!"

"Okay!' The seal turned on his heel, almost falling over in the process but he didn't seem to dwell on it as he walked out the door with the party close behind.

As the forecast had said, it was a scorcher out. Louis slipped his sunglasses on, as did the other three animals. Zaguán seemed to have trouble with his, as they were not ones fit to the shape of his head, but they stayed on straight enough.

Louis hung onto Legosi's arm as they walked, his neighbors chatting with him while Louis took in the sights around them, his shades obscuring where he was looking. He caught the stares of passersby, as well as some dirty looks. They bothered him, but he wasn't paying attention to that. Instead he was on the lookout for black cars with antler-shaped hood ornaments, ready to book it with wolf in tow if his dad's men came to snatch him.

At this point the line between being a realist and paranoid began to blur.

Gradually, the smell in the air grew saltier, and eventually the buildings parted to reveal a horizon of endless blue. Zaguán excitedly hobbled down the incline that lead to the docks where several boats were kept. He was already through the gate and in the small office before the three could catch up.

"Have you ever been out on the ocean, Legosi?" Sebun asked, adjusting her glasses.

"I haven't. What about you?"

"I haven't either. It's a good thing Zaguán actually knows how to drive a boat. Is that the right word to use? 'Drive'?"

Louis shrugged. "Can't think of any other word." He looked out at all of the docked boats. They were many, many times smaller than any he had ever ridden on.

"Friends!" All heads turned toward the portly seal waving to them. "Come along now! The ocean awaits!"

The entourage climbed aboard the chosen boat, which sported a large sail and a sizable deck, complete with integrated seating along the sides. Louis raised his sunglasses to his forehead and looked up at the mast.

"Wow, what do you think, Legosi?"

The wolf followed his gaze upward. "Big."

"...that's your only observation?"

"Not the only one."

"Here, friends! Meet Takumi!" Zaguán had gone into the cabin returned with an older looking pelican. "This is his boat!"

The other three animals regarded the bird with some confusion.

"Oh, you told me you'd be the captain, Zaguán." Sebun didn't seem to mind either way, an attitude Louis wished he could share.

"He will be showing me!" Zaguán announced proudly. Takumi took over after that.

"That's right! I've started showing him the ropes, but there's no way I'd let him take the _SV Manami_ on his own. Especially with a bunch of troublemakers like you!" Takumi threw his head back and laughed, the large pouch under his beak flapping back and forth.

Louis glanced over at Legosi, noticing he was still looking all over the boat like a curious puppy. He grumbled, looking over at the ship's captain. He had thought once they were out on the ocean he could completely relax with two other animals that were fine with him and Legosi, but this new third party threw that all out. Would he kick them off the boat once he found out? Maybe he recognized him. Maybe he recognized him and Oguma knew him and he was going to contact him and-

"Thinking?" Louis felt Legosi's large chest against his back and his breath on his ear.

Louis didn't turn, observing the seal and sheep chat with the pelican. "Aren't I always..."

Legosi's arms wrapped around his waist. "You should relax."

Louis chuckled and turned around, escaping the wolf's grasp in the process. "Funny for you to say. You're the one that I had to calm down these past few days."

"I'm feeling better! Being with you makes me feel better. And I want you to feel better too. You just went through a lot and I want you to relax today." Legosi was upon him again, embracing him gently while Louis thought he caught the captain looking away from them quickly, causing his chest to leap.

"You two ready?" Sebun asked, somewhat surprising both of them as she was out of their line of sight.

Legosi looked at Louis with slight concern. "We are," the buck answered. He walked over to one of the seats and sat down, sinking into the material as it let out air like a slow sigh. Legosi joined next to him, the cushion protesting further.

"Alright then, off we go," Takumi announced, freeing the boat from the dock and maneuvering it out. Louis felt the summer breeze hit his face and he closed his eyes. He heard Legosi moving beside him and felt the seat depress as more bodies most joined them. He felt inertia and when he opened his eyes again he was met with the view of the city rapidly moving away from them, out into the infinite expanse of water and salt.

The group spent a while simply basking in the view, no words needing to be spoken between them. Louis's eyes scanned above at the sparse, wispy clouds that stained the blue sky, feeling tense despite all of the stimuli urging him to relax.

Sebun asked Zaguán about his boating lessons and they started to talk about that. Louis caught a few words here and there but mostly tuned them out, his attention now turning to how the wind caught the long fur on his boyfriend's cheeks. Legosi looked back at him, nose lowered as he gave him a bashful smile. Louis smiled back and rubbed his muzzle, catching the stare of their captain in the process. Louis decided to stare back, tilting his head forward instinctively as to show off his antlers, causing the pelican to focus back on his task. Or at least Louis preferred to imagine it was due to his impressive antlers and not just from social discomfort.

The boat approached a buoy which brandished a sign depicting a simple silhouette of a boat engine crossed out with a red circle and line. This caught Legosi's attention as he watched it pass by. "Oh, we're crossing into more heavily populated water now! I remember that from class."

Louis smiled and scratched his chin. "It's good to hear that dropping out early didn't get rid of _all _your knowledge."

"That's correct, Legosi my friend!" Zaguán chimed in from his seat. "We are in waters where we may see some sea animals! If we do, I can introduce us all!"

"That's kind of you, Zaguán. But..." Louis donned a mischievous smile before continuing. "Ponobu dobru bebobe bebe deb-bobo benebreb."

The seal gasped with an almost childlike glee before responding. "Borbobe pan-pen pabo, Louis paboo doop panoo!"

Louis laughed at Zaguán's genuine surprise and responded in turn. While the Seaspeak exchange was happening, Legosi and Sebun stared at each other in bewilderment.

"Do you know what they're saying?" the sheep whispered to the wolf.

"No, not at all. Zaguán's lessons haven't gotten this advanced yet..."

A few moments later, Takumi walked over to them and joined the Seaspeak conversation, which Louis was so engaged in that he forgot that he was supposed to be wary around the stranger. They talked about simple things such as the weather, the area of the ocean they were in, and the boat itself. However, to the outside observers it appeared to be a highly advanced and confusing discussion. Legosi stared in awe while Sebun sat with her back against the seat, eyes bugged out.

The discussion wound down and Takumi reached under one of the seats and slid out a small cooler containing some juice boxes and wine coolers. Louis watched warily as Legosi eyed the drinks, sighing in relief when he grabbed a box of apple juice. Louis fetched one for himself while the other three opted for alcohol.

They all took their first sips before Zaguán turned to the ship's captain. "So, Takumi, these are my lovely neighbors, Sebun and Legosi!" His squinted eyes fell on Louis. "And that is Legosi's boyfriend, Louis!"

Everyone except the seal became visibly uncomfortable. "I...see." Takumi looked out onto the water, bathing the deck in silence. Thankfully Zaguán started talking again, this time pointing out areas of the ocean he recognized.

"There is a coral reef nearby with many friendly animals! I would spend much time there!"

Everyone nodded along, whether they were interested in the anecdotes or not was a complete mystery. Louis, however, was stuck replaying the awkward situation from a few minutes ago. Takumi's reaction and now what seemed to be his general avoidance of looking in his and Legosi's direction. It bothered Louis, and it was infuriating.

On one hand, why should the opinion of a complete stranger affect him? Of course, the opinions of strangers were the only thing he cultivated back at Cherryton, and to an extent, with Oguma. One slip up and it was over. He believed he had shed that responsibility months ago but the phantom pain still persisted.

His brows furrowed as he looked down at the polished wood of the deck while everyone else looked out to the ocean. He could only imagine what this pelican was thinking. He reminded him of Sanou. What would Sanou think of his and Legosi's relationship? He always placed higher expectations on Louis when he was in Drama Club, as he should have. What if he had found out they were dating while he was still a member of the club? Would he be kicked out? Scrutinized? Did Takumi want them off his boat, but refrained from saying anything due to Zaguán and Sebun's presence? Did-

Louis jumped slightly when Legosi placed his large hands on his shoulders, claws catching slightly on the material of his shirt. His low timbre sounded in his ear. "Relax, Louis. We're here to relax." After saying this, Legosi started to rub his shoulders, and Louis did indeed relax.

He sighed weakly. "When did you start to read minds?"

"I've always been perceptive of your feelings," Legosi stated plainly.

"Of course," Louis grumbled. He looked his boyfriend over, noting the serious demeanor he held despite what Louis had done to his clothes earlier. He chuckled and leaned his face into the soft fur poking out beneath the wolf's collar. Legosi's hands slipped around Louis and supported his back, pulling him closer. Legosi didn't care, so why should he.

"Ah! Pokra pokra!"

The reemergence of Seaspeak caught the boys' attention. Zaguán was waving to a couple of dolphins who had surfaced to get a view of the boat. They seemed very enthused to see that the vessel contained a seal, as they giggled and chattered back to him.

The expression on Legosi's face was one of pure astonishment and wonder, and Louis knew for a fact that this was the first time he had seen a dolphin in the flesh. So different from the familiar two arms and legs of a land animal.

Legosi leaned out from the boat a bit. "P-pokra pokra! Daba-babi Legosi ponpo-robú!"

The dolphins turned to him, and they laughed as they do. "Dobi bo! Pokra pokra!"

Legosi's ears flicked as he turned to Louis. "What'd they say?"

The buck smiled. "They said you did a good job introducing yourself, and then hello back."

"Well, I knew the hello part..."

Zaguán and Takumi talked with the natives a bit longer before they left, and their captain decided to fill the sails again and travel further out. Meanwhile, Sebun moved closer to them.

"So, how are you doing, Louis?" The sheep placed her small hand on the space next to him in a small yet caring gesture.

Louis stared out at the expanse and smiled. "I'm okay. Glad to be out here with you guys." He reached up and scratched his boyfriend under the chin. "And Legosi, of course."

"Glad to hear it," Sebun smiled back. "You keep him out of trouble."

Louis tried his best not to think about the Melon situation. "Of course! I've been doing it since school, after all."

"Really? Sounds like a story."

Louis laughed. "Yeah? Like the time he picked a fight with an actor on stage during a live performance?"

Legosi's ears flicked back, but he didn't say anything to dissuade Louis.

Sebun looked in disbelief at Legosi. "What? Really?"

"Oh, yeah! He was playing a small role, but he learned that the lead actor had doped up on rabbit blood before the play and, well, you do _not _want to get on his bad side!"

Legosi covered his face. "L-Louis, please! I don't want you to scare Sebun-san!"

"Pffsh! As if!" Sebun waved her hand in the air. "So noble of you, though."

"Mm." Legosi hid his face in Louis's shoulder while the deer finished his drink. The idle chat continued within the group, which further relaxed the buck. Sure, there were animals that might not approve of his relationship, or even himself as an animal due to who he found attractive. He dropped everything and ran away from his father for the second time in his life, and he wasn't sure if he would allow it to happen like last time. There was a murderous hybrid that wanted his boyfriend dead on top of terrorizing his dear friends in the Shishigumi. For the first time in his life, his future was not clear. He was running off script. And yet…

Louis nudged Legosi, who cocked his head at him and blinked slowly. Louis smiled warmly and patted his lap, inviting Legosi into the space. The wolf happily obliged, scooting closer to move onto it. He was careful with how he sat as to not overwhelm the smaller animal with his weight, and once he was in a comfortable position for both of them Louis wrapped him up in his arms while Legosi dipped his head down to rest on his chest. Louis reached up and rubbed the inside of one of his ears and nestled his nose in the fur of his cheek. It was times like this when he became viscerally aware of just how large Legosi was compared to him, but that's what made their dynamic so alluring. He loved taking the lead with such a large animal, especially when said large animal had clearly been craving that kind of attention for years now.

Louis looked back over to Takumi as they cuddled, noticing he was still very clearly avoiding eye contact. Louis smirked. That's right, he won. He and Legosi were on his boat and there was nothing he could do about it. Legosi would not be hurt while Louis was there. Nothing could stop them.

Louis's future was without a plan? Maybe, but there was one constant that he knew would guide him through these uncertain times, and it had very soft fur and a big, huggable body.


End file.
